Nichts geschieht, ohne dass ein Traum vorausgeht
by Misery1
Summary: Teil 1: Arthur wird von Albträumen geplagt, in denen er immer wieder mit ansehen muss, wie Merlin stirbt. Aber was hat es wirklich mit diesen Träumen auf sich? Teil 2: Arthur versucht Merlins Magie zu akzeptieren, aber es treten wieder neue Probleme auf. (Slash!) To Be Continued
1. Vorwort

Diese Geschichte entstand aus reiner Langeweile zusammen mit meiner tollen Freundin .

Wir schrieben jeweils abwechselnd einen Satz.

Erst nach und nach entwickelte sich daraus eine richtige Fanfiction.

Stellen wurden nachgebessert, weg gestrichen oder neu geschrieben. Szenen kamen hinzu, Fakten wurden nachgeschaut und Charaktere ausgebaut.

Trotzdem kann es durchaus noch sein, dass wir kleinere Fehler übersehen haben. Aber wir sind offen für jede Kritik! :)

Wir sind zwar auf dem aktuellen Stand der fünften Staffel, aber es sollten dennoch **keine** Spoiler enthalten sein.

Wichtig ist nur, dass in unserer Geschichte kein Platz für die bösen Machenschaften von Morgana ist.

Auch Mordred oder Gwen spielen keine Rolle.

Dafür ist Lancelot am Leben und weiterhin Ritter an Arthurs Hof.

Dies ist der erste Teil. In einem zweiten Teil wird es dann vermehrt um Merthur gehen.


	2. Teil 1

„_Nichts geschieht, ohne dass ein Traum vorausgeht."_

(Carl Sandburg)

* * *

Arthur wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her. Seit Tagen plagte ihn immer wieder derselbe Traum.  
Er stand darin am Ufer eines großen Sees und starrte auf das tiefblaue Wasser. Das Wasser schien sich zu bewegen. Dicke Luftblasen stiegen an die trübe Oberfläche. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und konnte erkennen, dass sich ein dunkler Schatten der Wasseroberfläche näherte. Bald sah er, dass es sich um eine Person handelte, die ihn mit großen, grauen Augen anstarrte. Erschrocken stolperte er zurück. Irgendwie kam ihm diese Person bekannt vor.

„Merlin?!", fragte er zögernd. Doch die Person antwortete ihm nicht, sondern tauchte langsam wieder ab.

Schweißgebadet erwachte Arthur und riss die Augen auf, nur um sie gleich wieder zu zu kneifen, um sie vor dem blendenden Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster schien, zu schützen.  
Sein Herz raste und ihm war schwindelig, als er erneut krächzend nach Merlin rief.

„Arthur? Arthur, ich bin doch da!", hörte er eine vertraute Stimme genau neben seinem Bett. Arthur fuhr herum und entdeckte Merlin, der besorgt am Kopfende stand.

„Ähm, mir geht es gut", sagte er, weil er sich ziemlich dämlich vorkam.

„Habt Ihr schlecht geträumt?", fragte Merlin leicht spöttisch, erleichtert, dass Arthur keine Schmerzen hatte.

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?", erwiderte Arthur gereizt und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Naja, Ihr hattet im Schlaf gestöhnt und gemurmelt und...", zählte Merlin auf, der mal wieder den Zeitpunkt verpasst hatte, ab dem es ratsam war, still zu sein.  
Arthur wurde knallrot, griff nach einem seiner vielen Kissen und warf es in Richtung seines Dieners, der schnell auswich.

"Mach dich nützlich und hol mir frisches Wasser - und Merlin, kein Wort zu Niemandem."

„Als ob das irgendwen interessieren würde", murmelte Merlin und schaffte es gerade noch einem zweiten Kissen auszuweichen und durch die Tür zu schlüpfen. Trotzdem machte der junge Zauberer sich Sorgen, denn er hatte schon öfter mitbekommen, dass Arthur einen unruhigen Schlaf hatte. In letzter Zeit hatten sich seine Albträume gehäuft und Arthur war ständig gereizt und übermüdet.

Arthur war aufgestanden, als Merlin zurück kam und stand am Fenster, wo er gedankenverloren nach draußen starrte. Leise stellte Merlin das Wasser ab, hob die beiden Kissen vom Boden auf und trat neben seinen Freund.  
Er bemühte sich höflich zu sein, als er Arthur mitteilte: „Euer Wasser, Sire."

Arthur drehte sich um, ohne Merlin wirklich wahr zu nehmen. „Danke, du kannst jetzt gehen."  
„Ist noch was?" fragte er, als er feststellte, dass sich sein Diener nicht rührte.

„Arthur, ich bin nicht dämlich und sehe sehr wohl, dass etwas nicht stimmt", bemerkte Merlin.

Arthur funkelte ihn wütend an: „Geh Merlin, oder du kannst den Rest des Tages damit verbringen, die Stiefel aller Ritter zu putzen."  
Missmutig stampfte Merlin davon. Obwohl er sich von Arthur nicht gerne den Mund verbieten ließ, merkte er doch, dass eine Diskussion sinnlos gewesen wäre.  
Deshalb beschloss er, Gaius zu fragen, ob er sich mit bösen Träumen auskannte. Er musste Arthur helfen.

* * *

„Merlin", Gaius sah überrascht von einem Buch auf, als sich die Tür öffnete, „solltest du nicht beim König sein?"

„Der 'König' ist heute nicht sonderlich gut drauf. Gaius, ich mache mir Sorgen", sagte Merlin leise.

Gaius runzelte die Stirn : „Sorgen? Du solltest ihm einfach nicht so oft widersprechen und tun was man dir sagt!"

„Gaius, ich kenne Arthur nun schon so lange. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht und das beunruhigt mich", gab Merlin zurück und blickte zum Bücherregal, in dem Gaius seine Heilkunde-Bücher aufbewahrte.

„Du machst dir wirklich Sorgen, oder?", fragte Gaius. „Was ist denn genau passiert?"

„Er schlief noch, als ich in sein Gemach kam, um die Kleidung bereit zu legen, aber er hat geträumt - sehr schlecht geträumt."

„Kam das schon öfter vor? Hat er mit dir über seine Träume gesprochen?"

„Ich hab es schon ein paar Mal beobachtet und natürlich tut Arthur so, als wäre alles in Ordnung", seufzte Merlin.

„Vielleicht ist es das ja auch - aber für den Fall das nicht", setze Gaius nach, als Merlin erneut zum Protest ansetzte, „müssen wir herausfinden, wovon seine Träume handeln um ihm helfen zu können!"

„Und wie soll ich das anstellen, wenn er sich weigert mit mir zu sprechen?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob es richtig ist, was ich dir nun vorschlage, aber vielleicht könnte etwas Magie helfen..." Gaius zog ein schweres altes Buch aus einem Regal.

„Und wenn Arthur es bemerkt, wird er mich umbringen… - Also was muss ich tun?" Merlin legte den Kopf schief und grinste ihn an.

„Du musst Arthur einen Trank mixen, und ihn dazu bringen, ihn vor dem Schlafen gehen zu sich zu nehmen, dann kannst du seine Träume sehen."

Froh etwas tun zu können, machte sich Merlin sogleich an die Arbeit. Doch er hatte den Trank noch nicht einmal annähernd fertig gestellt - drei Haare von einer siebenbeinigen Spinne - wer hatte so etwas schon? - als es an der Tür klopfte.

Sir Leon streckte den Kopf durch die Tür: „Merlin, da bist du ja! Du sollst sofort zum König kommen!"

Merlin stöhnte leise auf, denn er befürchtete, dass Arthur seine Drohung mit den Stiefeln nun doch wahr machen wollte.

„Gaius könntest du für mich...?", fragte er zögernd.

„Merlin, du willst etwas heraus finden...nicht ich", gab Gaius zurück, begann aber gleichzeitig, in einem Topf nach den Spinnenhaaren zu suchen.

„Danke, Gaius - es ist wirklich dringend!", sagte Merlin ernst, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

* * *

Merlin eilte zu Arthurs Zimmer, trat ein ohne anzuklopfen, und war erstaunt, als er Arthur so vorfand wie er ihn verlassen hatte: am Fenster stehend.

„Sire, Ihr habt mich rufen lassen?"

„Merlin, was würdest du tun, wenn du denkst, einer deiner Freunde ist in Gefahr, aber du nicht weißt, wann und warum, und ob du ihm helfen kannst?"

„Ich... ich denke ich würde auf jeden Fall versuchen ihn zu warnen und zu beschützen. Glaubt mir, ich weiß wovon ich spreche!", sagte Merlin, der von Arthurs nachdenklichem Tonfall überrascht war.

„Du?" Arthur stieß ein heiseres Lachen aus. „Wann hast du jemals Jemandem das Leben gerettet?"

Merlin legte den Kopf schief. „Mir würde da schon das ein oder andere Mal einfallen."

„Hmmm", machte Arthur und drehte sich schließlich langsam zu Merlin um.

„Wollt Ihr mir nicht endlich sagen was Euch bedrückt?", seufzte Merlin.

„Ach, es ist sicher nichts", winkte Arthur ab. „Schließlich habe ich als König eine Menge Verantwortung und muss die Sorgen meines Volkes tragen."

„Ja... Natürlich...", murmelte Merlin, „kann ich noch etwas für euch tun, Sire?"

Arthur schien tatsächlich noch etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben: „Könntest du Gaius bitten, mir einen Schlaftrank zu bringen, damit ich nächste Nacht besser schlafen kann?"

Merlin grinste innerlich und machte sich nach einem „Natürlich, Sire!" eilig wieder auf den Weg zum Hofarzt.  
Arthur sah ihm lange nach und überlegte sich, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn er Merlin die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Auf der anderen Seite war es nur ein dummer Traum, der nicht einmal annähernd etwas mit der Wirklichkeit zu tun hatte. Und so wie er Merlin kannte, würde sein vorlauter Diener sich nur lustig über ihn machen.

* * *

Als Merlin durch die Tür trat, begrüßte ihn Gaius: „Du kommst genau richtig - ich bin gerade fertig geworden!"

Merlin trat näher: „Bist du sicher, dass es funktioniert?"

Gaius zögerte: „Nein… Aber eine andere Möglichkeit fällt mir nicht ein."

„Dann müssen wir ja jetzt nur warten, bis es Abend wird und Arthur sich zur Ruhe bettet.", sagte Merlin, bevor ihm einfiel, dass Arthur noch nach einem Schlafmittel gefragt hatte.  
„Ich weiß auch schon, wie Arthur den Trank sicher zu sich nimmt", erklärte er Gaius.

„Du gießt ihn beim Nachtmahl in Arthurs Wein?", mutmaßte Gaius,

„Nein, nein. Arthur möchte, dass du ihm etwas gibst, dass ihn besser schlafen lässt. Ich mische einfach beide Tränke zusammen."

„Gut, das könnte funktionieren. Und Merlin, denk bitte daran, dass du in Arthurs Nähe sein musst, damit der Traumtrank wirken kann", sagte Gaius, der nach seiner Tasche griff.

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben", stimmte Merlin zuversichtlich zu.

„Sehr gut, dann kannst du mich auf den Markt begleiten. Ich muss meine Vorräte auffüllen."

* * *

Gereizt saß Arthur auf seinem Thron. Er konnte sich kaum konzentrieren. Jeden, der mit einer Bitte zu ihm kam, scheuchte er unfreundlich weg. Ritter und andere Adelige, die ihn um Rat fragten, vertröstete er auf später. Arthur war müde, fürchtete sich aber gleichzeitig vor der kommenden Nacht. Schließlich stand er auf, befahl einem Diener, das Abendessen in seinen Gemächern zu servieren und zog sich zurück.

Merlin stürmte ungeduldig mit dem Trank in Arthurs Gemächer, nachdem er den König nicht im großen Saal angetroffen hatte. Arthur stocherte lustlos mit seiner Gabel im Essen herum und fuhr zusammen, als Merlin die Tür aufriss.

„Merlin, ist etwas passiert? Geht es dir gut?", fragte er sofort besorgt.

Merlins Augen weiteten sich: „Wieso, was soll mir denn groß passieren?"

„Ach ähm... Ich bin es einfach nur gewohnt, dass man anklopft, bevor man mich stört!" fuhr Arthur ihn an, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, wie lächerlich seine Fragen geklungen hatten.

Merlin zuckte mit den Schultern und trat näher. „Ich habe den Schlaftrunk dabei, nach dem Ihr verlangt habt."

„Danke, du kannst ihn hier abstellen und das Essen zurück in die Küche bringen!"

Merlin zögerte, denn er wollte sicher gehen, dass Arthur den Trank auch wirklich nahm.

Arthur verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Du kannst gehen, Merlin - und ich möchte heute nicht mehr gestört werden!"

„Äh," Merlin räusperte sich, "Gaius sagte ... also ... der Trank ... also ich muss dabei sein, wenn Ihr ihn nehmt, weil ... äh da ...wegen den Nebenwirkungen, die auftreten können."

„Welche Nebenwirkungen?", fragte Arthur erstaunt. „Dass ich einschlafe? Ach gib schon her!"

Merlin reichte Arthur die kleine Ampulle, in die er Schlaftrank und Zaubertrank gemischt hatte: „Schön brav alles leer trinken!"

Arthur bedachte Merlin mit einem scharfen Blick, beließ es aber dabei und trank die Ampulle in einem Zug aus.

„Und fühlt Ihr schon was?" fragte Merlin, der Arthur aufmerksam beobachtete.

Arthur kniff die Augen zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf und geriet ins Taumeln. Merlin konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen, bevor er mit dem Kopf gegen den Bettpfosten knallen konnte. Behutsam versuchte er ihn auf das Bett zu legen. Als er Arthurs Kopf auf dem Kissen gebettet hatte, überlegte Merlin, ob er seinen König ausziehen sollte. Da wurde ihm plötzlich sehr schwindlig und er geriet selbst ins Straucheln. Merlin sank neben Arthur auf die Matratze und schloss die Augen.

Plötzlich stand er hinter Arthur am Ufer eines großen Sees, der ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam. Arthur ging ein paar Schritte in das Wasser und starrte angestrengt auf die Seeoberfläche. Merlin verengte die Augen, konnte aber nichts im Wasser erkennen. Plötzlich spürte er, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam und als er den Mund öffnete, quoll kaltes Seewasser über seine Lippen. In Panik versuchte er zu schreien, wobei noch mehr Wasser in seine Lunge floss. Er riss die Augen auf und sah Arthur verzerrt über sich stehen. Hektisch streckte er die Arme nach seinem Freund aus, konnte ihn aber nicht erreichen. Da wurde alles um ihn schwarz und alles was er hörte, war ein verzweifeltes „Merlin!" von Arthur.

Merlin schlug die Augen auf und fand sich in Arthurs Bett wieder. Der Raum war dunkel bis auf wenige Kerzen, die schwach flackerten und dem rot glimmenden Holz im Kamin. Merlin wandte sich Arthur zu. Arthurs Gesicht war mit Schweiß bedeckt und er hatte die Hände in das Bettlaken gekrallt. Zärtlich streichelte Merlin sein Gesicht, um ihn zu beruhigen Langsam entspannte Arthur sich, drehte sich um und kuschelte sich an Merlin, den er offensichtlich für sein Kopfkissen hielt. Merlin wusste zuerst nicht, was er tun sollte, aber da ihn Arthurs Traum auch sehr mitgenommen hatte, wagte er nicht, Arthur weg zu stoßen. Noch immer hatte er den Geschmack des abgestandenen Seewassers im Mund und konnte die Kälte auf seiner Haut fühlen. Er legte seine Hände auf Arthurs und schlief wieder ein. Er träumte nichts mehr in dieser Nacht und auch Arthur schien endlich in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen zu sein.

* * *

„Ich bin mir sicher, du hast eine plausible Erklärung hierfür!", hörte er Arthurs Stimme.

Merlin zuckte zusammen und öffnete verwirrt die Augen: „Sire?"

Arthur stand neben ihm und blickte drohend auf ihn herab.

„Was machst du in MEINEM Bett?", donnerte er und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

Merlin sah sich verwirrt um: „in Eurem... - oh!"

Nun fiel ihm alles wieder ein: der Traum, in dem er gestorben war, oder was auch immer mit ihm passiert war, und dass er danach so müde gewesen war. Hektisch sprang er aus Arthurs Bett und suchte eine glaubhafte Entschuldigung.  
„Ich musste doch...aufpassen, dass Euch nichts geschieht und irgendwie...also..." stammelte er.

Arthur zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Und das ging natürlich am Besten, indem du dich neben mich legst und schläfst!?"

„Es ist auch ziemlich ermüdend und langweilig, Euch beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Aber ich kann Euch versichern, dass alles geklappt hat", sagte Merlin, dessen Wangen jedoch verräterisch rot geworden waren.

„Nichts hat geklappt!", brauste Arthur auf einmal auf. „Ich hatte immer noch diesen furchtbaren Traum in dem du... Ach vergiss es und bring mir endlich mein Frühstück!"

„Arthur, ich weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt und ich gehe nicht eher bis ich eine Antwort bekommen habe", sagte Merlin, der es leid war, dass Arthur ihn anlog.

„Und ich dachte immer, dass du dich nach meinen Wünschen zu richten hast!", erwiderte Arthur schärfer als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Ihr seid gut darin, oberflächlich und arrogant zu sein und niemanden an Euch heran zu lassen, aber...", begann Merlin, doch Arthur unterbrach ihn sofort wütend.

„Also das überhöre ich besser!"

Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln huschte über Merlins Lippen. „Aber glaubt mir, ich will Euch nichts Böses, denn ich bin Euer Freund."

Arthur der keine Kraft mehr hatte, sich mit dem Menschen zu streiten, den er zu schützen versuchte, lenkte schließlich ein: „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Wenn einer erfahren sollte, was los ist, dann du."

Merlin ging wieder einen Schritt auf Arthur zu; sein Herz klopfte laut in seiner Brust und er fürchtete sich vor dem, was Arthur nun sagen würde.

Arthur seufzte: „Ich habe da seit einiger Zeit jede Nacht diesen Traum."

„Und was träumt Ihr?", fragte Merlin leise nach.

„Ich... Ich stehe an einem See und starre auf das Wasser und dann... dann...", Arthur verstummte.

Merlin hob eine Hand, um sie Arthur stärkend und schützend auf die Schulter zu legen, besann sich dann aber anders und fragte: „Was passiert dann?"

Arthur kehrte Merlin den Rücken zu und sagte kaum noch hörbar: „Dann sehe ich zu wie du ertrinkst."

Merlin biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte, was er antworten sollte, denn schließlich hatte er den Traum ja selbst schmerzhaft miterlebt. Er räusperte sich und bemühte sich um einen lockeren Tonfall, als er nachfragte: „Warum sollte ich denn ertrinken?"

„Ich weiß es nicht... und ich weiß auch nicht, was dieser Traum bedeutet. Aber ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen - um dich..."

Merlin schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Sicher passiert mir nichts...es ist doch nur ein Traum...Außerdem gebt Ihr mir ja nie einen Tag frei und so werde ich niemals an diesem See vorbei kommen."

„Ja wahrscheinlich hast du Recht... Sei trotzdem vorsichtig! Ach und Merlin: Sollte irgendjemand von dieser Unterhaltung erfahren..."

„Ich weiß, dann muss ich die Ställe ausmisten, eure Socken stopfen und die Rüstungen polieren", zählte Merlin ohne zu zögern auf.

„Nein, dann werfe ich dich auf ewig in den Kerker... Und wenn ich nicht bald etwas zu essen bekomme auch!", antwortete Arthur drohend.

Merlin verzog das Gesicht und beeilte sich, hinaus zu kommen. „Wenn Ihr nur wüsstet, was ich Euch in den Trank gekippt habe, würdet Ihr mich sowieso auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen lassen", murmelte Merlin mehr zu sich selbst.

Auf dem Rückweg begegnete ihm Gaius. Dieser spürte natürlich sofort, dass Merlin alles andere als zufrieden war.  
„Hat es funktioniert - was hast du gesehen?", flüsterte er besorgt.

„Ja, und ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll", erwiderte er.

„MERLIN!", schallte es durch die Gänge.

„Oh nein - das Frühstück - wenn ich mich jetzt nicht beeile, brauche ich mir um Arthurs Traum auch keine Sorgen mehr zu machen", rief Merlin und rannte davon.

Atemlos kam er vor Arthurs Gemächer zum Stehen und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Bitte sehr, Euer Früh...", begann er, doch Arthur unterbrach ihn sofort: „Vergiss das dämliche Frühstück, wir müssen heraus finden, was es mit dem Traum auf sich hat!"

Verwirrt über den ständigen Stimmungswechsel des Königs stellte Merlin das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab: „Ich sagte Euch doch, dass ich aufpassen werde - und sicherlich ist der Traum ohnehin ohne Bedeutung!"

Arthur winkte ab: „Als König muss ich mein Volk beschützen und deshalb sattelst du jetzt die Pferde und wir suchen diesen See."

* * *

Gerade als Merlin die Pferde auf den steinernen Innenhof führte sah er Arthur zusammen mit Gwaine die breite Treppe hinunter eilen.  
„Gwaine wird mit uns kommen, falls wir in einen Kampf verwickelt werden - und sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du dich selbst verteidigen kannst", sagte Arthur bestimmt.  
Merlin verdrehte die Augen, nickte Gwaine kurz zu und stieg auf sein Pferd. Er wunderte sich mittlerweile nicht mal mehr, warum Arthur erst ein riesiges Geheimnis daraus gemacht hatte und nun auch noch Gwaine mitnahm.  
Ein kalter Wind wehte die letzten Blätter von den Bäumen, als sie in den Wald ritten. Nach mehreren Stunden erfolgloser Suche, spürte Merlin plötzlich die Anwesenheit von Magie. Er sah in einiger Entfernung ein schwaches Leuchten.

„Arthur, ich glaube wir müssen da lang!" Er deutete auf einen,dicht mit Ranken überwucherten, Pfad rechts von ihm, an dem sie beinahe vorbei geritten wären.

„Wieso das denn, ich kann nichts erkennen", sagte Arthur, der in Merlins angegebene Richtung blickte und die Augen zusammen kniff.

„Ich... spüre etwas!"

„Du spürst etwas?", wiederholte Arthur spöttisch, stieg aber trotzdem ab, zog sein Schwert und besah sich den Pfad genauer.

Zweifelnd sah er noch einmal zu Merlin, aber gab seinen Freunden schließlich das Zeichen abzusteigen und ihm in das Unterholz zu folgen.  
Sie führten ihre Pferde langsam den unwegsamen Pfad entlang und als Arthur gerade aufgeben und vorschlagen wollte, einen anderen Weg zu versuchen, standen sie plötzlich am Rande einer kleinen Lichtung, die trotz des nahen Winters mit weißen Blumen übersät war.

„Und was soll hier jetzt sein, Merlin - bösartige Blumen, die uns angreifen?", spottete Arthur und steckte sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide.  
Noch bevor Merlin antworten konnte, zog ein dichter Nebel auf, der sie einhüllte und ihnen jede Sicht nahm.

„Bleibt dicht bei mir!", schrie Arthur, sein Schwert wieder in der Hand. Schnell rückten sie näher zusammen und sahen sich hektisch nach allen Seiten um. Die Pferde wurden unruhig und begannen sich aufzubäumen.

Merlin versuchte mit Hilfe seiner magischen Fähigkeiten, durch die graue Wolkenwand zu sehen, aber die andere Macht, die er gespürt hatte, hielt ihn davon ab. Plötzlich teilte sich der Nebel vor ihnen und mitten auf der Lichtung stand eine wunderschöne Frau mit langem roten Haar, die von Innen heraus zu leuchten schien.

„Wer seid Ihr? Und was soll das?", fragte Arthur alarmiert und wedelte mit seinem Schwert vor der Gestalt herum.

„Ich bin die Antwort auf all eure Fragen doch dürft ihr mir nur eine stellen!"

„Ja und welche...", begann Arthur, doch Merlin hielt ihm rasch den Mund zu, bevor er ihre einzige Chance ruinieren konnte.

„Wir müssen uns gut überlegen welche Frage wir ihr stellen!", zischte Merlin ihm zu.

Arthur stieß seine Hand weg. „Das weiß ich selbst, du Idiot!"  
„Wir brauchen eine gewisse Zeit um uns zu beraten", sagte Arthur selbstbewusster als er sich fühlte.

„Ich verstehe gar nicht was die Lady von uns will", sagte Gwaine und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
Arthur achtete nicht auf ihn sondern sah seinen Diener eindringlich an: „Wir fragen sie wie ich dir an diesem See das Leben retten kann... Oder was dieser Traum überhaupt bedeutet oder ob er etwas bedeutet oder..."  
„Leben retten?", warf Gwaine überrascht ein, „Wieso musst du ihm das Leben retten, ihm geht's doch gut? Was ist hier los?"  
„Ich habe da so einen Tr... eine Befürchtung, dass Merlin bald in einem See ertrinken könnte... - Frag jetzt nicht weiter nach, sondern überlege dir lieber wie wir diese Frage formulieren sollen!", bremste Arthur Gwaine ab, als er schon wieder eine Bemerkung machen wollte.  
„Dann fragt sie direkt, ob Merlin in einem See sterben wird", schlug Gwaine vor, der nun ziemlich verwirrt war.  
„Und wenn sie ja sagt?!", fuhr Arthur ihn an.  
Merlin trat zwischen die Beiden. „Ich könnte fragen, was ich tun muss, um nicht in dem See zu sterben."  
Nach kurzem Überlegen sagte Arthur: „Ja! Ja, das ist gut - du bist ein Genie, Merlin!"  
Merlin setzte ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf, da Arthur ja nicht häufig zugab, dass er ihn nicht immer für einen Idioten hielt.  
„Wir haben eine Frage", rief Merlin und machte einen Schritt nach vorn.  
Die Frau lächelte Merlin an und bedeutete ihm mit einem Nicken fortzufahren.  
„Nun ja", Merlin räusperte sich und blickte nervös zu Arthur. „Was muss ich tun, damit ich nicht in dem See sterben werde?"  
Die rothaarige Schönheit schmunzelte und Merlin hörte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf: „Du musst endlich zeigen, was wirklich in dir steckt, Emrys! - und was den See betrifft.."  
Nun sprach die Frau auch so, dass Arthur und Gwaine sie hören konnten: „Geh einfach nicht hinein, dann wirst du auch nicht ertrinken!" Und damit löste sie sich in Luft auf.  
„Bitte?" rief Arthur aufgebracht. „Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen und warum musste ich mir dafür tagelang Sorgen machen?"  
„Also stirbst du jetzt nicht?", fragte Gwaine erleichtert.  
Arthur starrte Gwaine an, als ob er jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren hatte. „Ich hab genug, wir reiten zurück."  
Merlin ahnte, was die Gestalt von ihm verlangte und sah ängstlich zu Arthur. Völlig gedankenverloren stieg er wieder in den Sattel und folgte Arthur und Gwaine zurück nach Camelot. Arthur, der sich viel freier und glücklicher fühlte, bemerkte, dass sein Diener noch immer bedrückt war. „Was ist los mit dir?"  
„Nnnichts!", stammelte Merlin und versuchte zu Lächeln. „Ich freue mich darüber, dass Eure Sorgen unbegründet waren."  
Arthur schüttelte genervt den Kopf, denn für heute hatte er wirklich genug und er sehnte sich nach einem leckeren Abendessen, seinem weichen Bett und einem ruhigen Schlaf ganz ohne Albträume.

* * *

Zurück in Camelot kümmerte sich Merlin weder um Arthur noch um die Pferde, sondern machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu Gaius. Außer Atem platzte er in dessen Zimmer und schloss schnell die Tür.

„Um Himmels Willen, Merlin! Wo warst du?", begrüßte ihn dieser besorgt.

„Arthur wollte heraus finden, warum er diese Träume hat und dann trafen wir diese magische Frau und...", begann Merlin, doch Gaius unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Ganz ruhig, Junge - erzähl mir alles genau!"

„Ja, diese Frau schien auf uns gewartet zu haben und sie wusste wer ich bin und dass ich Magie besitze und ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll", sprudelte es aus Merlin heraus, ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten zu beruhigen.

„Jedes magische Wesen spürt die Magie eines Anderen, das weißt du doch! Warum bist du deshalb so aufgeregt?"

„Weil wir wegen des Traums eigentlich nichts heraus gefunden haben und ich Angst habe, dass es irgendetwas mit mir zu tun hat", gestand Merlin und setzte sich auf eine der Bänke.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", erwiderte Gaius und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Weil diese Gestalt sagte, dass ich mich nicht mehr verstecken darf...aber das geht doch nicht!", rief Merlin verzweifelt.

„Du weißt wie der König zu Zauberei steht - du musst sie weiterhin geheim halten, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!" sagte Gaius schockiert.

„Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach vergessen, was diese Frau zu uns gesagt hat, oder?", fragte Merlin.

„Kannst du dich an irgendetwas Besonderes erinnern oder die Gestalt beschreiben?"

Merlin dachte kurz nach: „Es war eine rothaarige Frau in einem grauen Gewand... Sie war wunderschön… und sie schien von Innen heraus zu leuchten!"

„Hmmm, so wie du sie beschreibst war dies ein mächtiges Wesen der alten Religion", Gaius stand auf, schritt zum Regal und zog ein Buch heraus. Er blätterte darin herum, bis er eine Seite aufgeschlagen ließ und das Buch vor Merlin auf den Tisch legte. „Sah sie ungefähr so aus?"

Überrascht riss Merlin die Augen auf: „Ja, genau so!"

„Das ist ein Succubus, Merlin. Ein mächtiger Dämon, der Menschen Albträume schickt und sich ihre Lebensenergie nimmt", erklärte Gaius und las schweigend weite.

„Und es ist womöglich DEIN Succubus!"

„Warum MEIN Succu...?", Merlin riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Bin ich etwa Schuld daran, dass... dass Arthur nach und nach seine Lebensenergie verliert?"

„Nun ja...", begann Gaius, „ein Succubus wird in der Regel von jemandem herauf beschworen, der unzufrieden oder unglücklich ist und da er dich erkannt hat und du in Arthurs Traum erschienen bist...kann das durchaus sein!"

„Aber ich bin doch nicht unglücklich", bemerkte Merlin leise.

„Naaaajaaa", sagte Gaius. „Vielleicht solltest du darüber noch einmal genauer nachdenken."

„Ich habe doch eigentlich ein tolles Leben... Ich lebe in einem Schloss, habe viele Freunde, genug zu Essen, eine... abwechslungsreiche Arbeit...", zählte Merlin auf.

„Ach Merlin", sagte Gaius und legte einen Arm um seinen Schützling, „du musst ein Geheimnis bewahren und hast die schwierige Aufgabe, Arthur zu beschützen. Da wird sich deine Magie unter all dem Druck vielleicht selbstständig gemacht haben..."

„Und was kann ich dagegen tun? Wie lässt sich dieser Succubus stoppen?" Merlin war bereits hektisch aufgesprungen und begann verschiedene Bücher aus dem Regal zu holen und auf dem Tisch zu stapeln.

„Man muss sich ihm und damit seiner größten Angst stellen - nur so kann er bekämpft werden", sagte Gaius nach einem kurzen Blick in sein Buch.

Merlin hielt abrupt inne und sah Gaius geschockt an: „Also… also muss ich nun entscheiden, ob ich zulasse, dass Arthurs Lebenskraft schwindet oder Arthur gestehen, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Entweder stirbt er oder ich?"

Doch Gaius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir können uns noch nicht sicher sein wie stark der Succubus ist, und ob er es wirklich auf Arthur abgesehen hat und ihn töten kann."

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich kann doch nicht einfach zusehen wie Arthur..." Tränen sammelten sich in Merlins Augen.

„Merlin", versuchte Gaius ihn zu beruhigen und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. „Wir sollten den König erst einmal genau im Auge behalten, um zu sehen ob sich unser Verdacht wirklich bestätigt."

„Also soll ich einfach abwarten? Aber er wird merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt!"

„Wir haben im Moment keine andere Wahl", entschied Gaius, „Und jetzt geh zu Arthur und mach deine Arbeit!"

* * *

Merlin lief in die Küche und holte Arthurs Abendessen. Er hoffte, ihn so etwas zu besänftigen, nachdem er nach dem Ausflug davon gerannt war, ohne sich um seine Pflichten zu kümmern.

Arthur war in bester Laune, als er Merlin aufforderte, ihm sein Nachtgewand anzuziehen und das Feuer im Kamin noch ein wenig zu schüren.

Als Merlin seine Arbeit erledigt hatte, bemerkte Arthur: „Du hast Glück dass ich heute großzügig gestimmt bin. Dein Verhalten vorhin wird keine weiteren Konsequenzen haben, Aber sag mir was so wichtig war, dass du deine Pflichten vernachlässigt hast!"

Merlin seufzte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass der ganze Zauber nun vorbei ist, das wäre zu einfach..."

„Du bist viel zu miesepetrig, Merlin! Du wirst sehen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung ist!"

„Wie Ihr meint." Merlin nahm Arthurs Geschirr und die getragene Kleidung und ließ seinen Prinzen allein.

Arthur schaute Merlin amüsiert nach und legte sich hin. Er schlief schnell ein, da er sehr erschöpft und müde war. Eine erdrückende Dunkelheit brach über ihn herein und er begann erneut zu träumen.

Es war dunkel und er rannte durch die Gänge von Camelot. Weiter und weiter lief er, als ob er auf der Suche nach irgendetwas oder irgendjemandem war. Er wurde hektisch und panisch, denn er konnte nichts finden.

Doch da öffnete sich die Tür zum Thronsaal. Außer Atem stolperte er hinein und stützte seine Hände auf den Knien auf.

Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag Merlin in einer Blutlache.

„Merlin!", keuchte er auf. „Merlin, das darf nicht sein! Wie..."

Plötzlich wurde alles strahlend hell und Arthur musste die Augen schließen, um nicht geblendet zu werden. „Wer ist da?", brüllte er.

„Äh, ich bin es, Merlin... Guten Morgen, Sire", sagte eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme.

Langsam öffnete Arthur die Augen: „Du lebst?...Ich meine... Ist mein Frühstück schon fertig?", schaffte er sich zu bremsen.

„Arthur.. Was ist los?", fragte Merlin alarmiert.

„Nichts!", antwortete Arthur schnell. „Ich bin nur noch nicht ganz wach... Aber ich habe herrlich geschlafen!", versuchte er mit einem, wie er hoffte, überzeugenden schlug er die Decke weg und stand auf.

Merlin warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu, bevor er die Kissen aufschüttelte und die Decke faltete. „Das freut mich zu hören."

„Du polierst heute meine Rüstung während ich hier arbeite!", befahl Arthur und hoffte dass Merlin sicher war, so lange er ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Merlin seufzte und blickte zu dem unordentlichen Haufen Metall, den Arthur am Abend zuvor hinterlassen hatte. Er hatte die Rüstung erst vor zwei Tagen komplett neu aufpoliert und sah keinen Sinn darin, es heute erneut zu tun. Allerdings war dies eine perfekte Gelegenheit, um Arthur den ganzen Tag zu beobachten und fest zu stellen, ob er wirklich in Gefahr war.

So verging der Tag mit eintöniger Arbeit und Arthur sah besorgt, dass es langsam dunkel wurde.

„Merlin, willst du mir beim Abendessen nicht Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte er deshalb seinen Diener, der sich nach einer Pause sehnte.

Erstaunt sah Merlin von der Rüstung auf - sonst aß er doch immer mit Gaius.

„Als kleine Feier, weil wir meinen Albtraum besiegt haben und dir nichts passiert ist", sagte Arthur und bemühte sich zu lächeln, obwohl seine Stimme zitterte.

Merlin war skeptisch. Noch nie hatte Arthur ihn eingeladen. Nur selten kam ein Dankeschön über seine Lippen. Und selbst wenn Merlin ihm glaubte, dass er sich um alle am Hof sorgte, wurde niemandem eine besondere Ehre zuteil, nur weil er eine Bedrohung überlebt hatte.

Davon abgesehen war Merlin niemals ernsthaft in Gefahr gewesen.

„Nun Merlin, was sitzt du noch hier herum? Hol das Essen und deck den Tisch!", rief Arthur, als Merlin nichts erwiderte.

„Sire, ich bin nur ein gewöhnlicher Diener. Mit all dem Prunk und dem guten Essen kann ich doch nichts anfangen", stichelte Merlin.

„Pass bloß auf, dass ich dich nicht bei Wasser und Brot in den Kerker stecke", entgegnete Arthur ruhig. Merlins gewohnte Widerworte ließen ihn für einen Moment den schrecklichen Albtraum vergessen.

„Dann entscheide ich mich doch lieber dafür, Euch beim Abendessen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Aber ich muss Euch warnen. Ich schmatze fürchterlich und Servietten..."

Merlin musste sich ducken, als Arthur mit einem Buch nach ihm warf. Grinsend flüchtete er nach draußen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

„Merlin, was machst du da?", sprach ihn Gaius verwundert an, als dieser ihn mit zwei großen Tellern mit Braten, Kartoffeln und allerlei anderen Köstlichkeiten auf dem Weg zu Arthurs Gemächern gehen sah.

„Hat der König Besuch? Solltest du dann nicht besser im Speisesaal decken?"

„Ja, Arthur erwartet einen ganz besonderen Gast. Nämlich mich!", sagte Merlin nicht ohne Stolz

„Was... Oh!", entfuhr es Gaius erstaunt. „Das muss ich nun nicht verstehen. Aber wenn Arthur weiterhin so gute Laune hat, dann scheint ja doch alles wieder in bester Ordnung zu sein und wir haben uns vielleicht geirrt."

„Hmmm", brummte Merlin nur, der weder Gaius beunruhigen, noch Arthur warten lassen wollte.

Als Merlin die dampfenden Teller auf den Tisch stellte, bemerkte er, dass Arthur jede seiner Bewegungen genau beobachtete. Entweder suchte Arthur einen Grund, um sich mal wieder über ihn lustig zu machen, oder irgendetwas bedrückte ihn.

„Sire?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du mir die größere Portion hingestellt hast. Nicht, dass du meine Großzügigkeit auch noch ausnutzt."

Sofort wollte Merlin etwas erwidern, doch Arthur hob warnend seine Hand. „Setz dich!"

Schweigend goss Merlin Arthur Wasser ein und griff dann selbst nach seinem Kelch.

„Danke für die Einladung, Sire. Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was das soll."

Arthur legte das Besteck beiseite. „Merlin, du bist nun schon so lange Diener an meinem Hof, aber trotzdem finden wir nur selten die Gelegenheit, um... um uns zu unterhalten."

Hastig stellte Merlin den Kelch ab, und begann zu husten. „Unterhalten? Seit wann möchtet Ihr Euch freiwillig mit mir unterhalten?", prustete er.

„Seitdem du mir in meinen Träumen erschienen bist", sagte Arthur scharf.

Schlagartig wurde Merlin wieder ernst. „Und was wollt Ihr jetzt von mir hören?"

„Ja, warum ich ausgerechnet von dir träume. Und dann noch von deinem Tod. Und nein, sag jetzt nicht, dass das insgeheim mein Wunsch ist, den ich nur nicht ausspreche", fuhr Arthur fort.

Merlin spürte, wie sein Herz schneller zu schlug. Sollte er Arthur die Wahrheit sagen?

„Ich weiß nicht, Sire", begann Merlin und schob Erbsen von der einen Seite des Tellers auf die andere. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen. „Wir verbringen sehr viel Zeit zusammen."

„Trotzdem", wandte Arthur ein. „Dieses Wesen war magisch. Es hat von meinen Träumen gewusst. Vielleicht ist das ein übler Plan, um mich verwundbar zu machen und Camelot anzugreifen."

Merlins Eingeweide zogen sich bei dem Wort 'magisch' schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Sire. Sonst hätte der Su... die Frau uns gar nicht erst angehört", sagte er.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", antwortete Arthur wenig überzeugt.

„Sire, Ihr leidet doch nicht mehr unter den Albträumen, oder?", hakte Merlin nach.

„Nein, nein... natürlich nicht", sagte Arthur rasch.

Erleichtert atmete Merlin aus. „Dann werde ich besser abräumen und Euch schlafen lassen. Es ist schon spät."

„Ich bin aber noch gar nicht müde", widersprach Arthur und musste gleichzeitig ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Nun... Aber ich...", grinste Merlin. „Schließlich muss ich immer schon viel früher aufstehen als manch anderer hier!"

„Ich könnte dir... ach schon gut, nimm das Geschirr mit und lass mich alleine", sagte Arthur gereizt.

Merlin sprang auf, zog die großen Vorhänge zu, räumte den Tisch ab und öffnete die Tür.

„Zieht Ihr Euch heute alleine aus?", fragte er schelmisch.

„Gute Nacht, Merlin", zischte Arthur und funkelte ihn verärgert an.

Merlin verneigte sich leicht und verließ Arthur.

* * *

Arthur blieb am Tisch sitzen und starrte auf das schwach flackernde Feuer. Es fühlte sich falsch an, Merlin anzulügen, aber er wollte ihn nicht schon wieder beunruhigen. Außerdem hatte ihnen das magische Wesen doch versprochen, dass nichts passieren würde. Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte sie herein gelegt. Natürlich hatte es sie herein gelegt. Es benutzte Magie. Warum hatte er ihm auch sofort geglaubt? Zauberei gab es niemals ohne Täuschung, Betrug und Verrat. Jeder, der Magie anwandte, tat dies nur zu seinem eigenen Wohl, um andere zu erniedrigen oder zu verletzen. Arthur seufzte. Wie sollte er gegen dieses mächtige Wesen angehen? Wie konnte man seine eigenen Träume bekämpfen? Was, wenn Merlin ernsthaft in Gefahr war? Was, wenn seine Träume eine Warnung sein sollten? Und wie sollte er Merlin beschützen? Er konnte nicht ständig bei ihm sein. Das war lächerlich. Schon seine Idee mit dem Abendessen war dumm und unüberlegt gewesen. Welcher König speiste mit seinem Diener an einem Tisch? Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass Merlins Gesellschaft ihn nicht gestört hatte. Im Gegenteil: Es hatte gut getan, mal nicht von seinen Rittern umgeben zu sein, die ihn nur mit Gesprächen über ihre Heldentaten langweilten, oder von den anderen Adeligen am Hof, die ihn als König ausschweifend lobten. Merlin hingegen hatte nie viel Respekt vor seinem Titel gehabt und war dennoch loyal. Arthur musste zugeben, dass er Merlin oft ziemlich viel abverlangte. Dabei bemühte Merlin sich wirklich, ihm alles recht zu machen. Auch wenn er sich manchmal ein wenig dämlich anstellte. Arthur musste lächeln. Vielleicht träumte er von Merlin, weil er ihm doch mehr bedeutete, als er zugeben wollte. Schon längst war er mehr als nur sein Diener. Merlin war ein Freund. Schwach kribbelte es in seiner Magengegend.

„Merlin ist mein Freund", flüsterte er.

Gähnend blinzelte Arthur. Aber er war der König. Konnte er da wirklich Gefühle für seinen Diener hegen? Er seufzte müde. Er sollte sich nicht länger etwas vormachen. Warum konnte er sich nicht eingestehen, dass er mehr Zeit damit verbrachte, an Merlin zu denken, als an seine königlichen Pflichten und Aufgaben? Warum konnte er sich nicht eingestehen, dass Merlin ihm wichtiger war als jeder andere Mensch, den er kannte? Und warum konnte er sich nicht eingestehen, dass er sein Leben für ihn geben würde?

Arthur vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und schloss die Augen. Wenn er nur wach bleiben konnte. Dann könnten ihm die Träume nichts anhaben und Merlin würde nichts passieren.

Plötzlich spürte er wie sich die Atmosphäre im Raum schlagartig veränderte.

Es wurde dunkel und kalt und er fand sich vor dem Thronsaal wieder. Er begann zu zittern und geriet in Panik. Wie von Sinnen stürzte er durch die Tür in den Thronsaal. Er sah gerade noch, dass Merlin sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte, als er von hinten mit einem Schwert durchbohrt wurde und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund zu Boden sank.

„Neiiiiiin!", schrie Arthur unter Tränen. Merlin verzog den Mund zu einem schwachen Lächeln, dann fielen ihm die Augen zu und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Schweißgebadete fuhr Arthur hoch. Es war stockdunkel in seinem Zimmer und er saß noch immer auf seinem Stuhl. Erleichtert, dass er wieder nur geträumt hatte, strich er sich die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn.

Als er aufstand, knickten seine Beine weg und beinahe wäre er gefallen, hätte er sich nicht mit beiden Händen auf der Tischplatte aufgestützt.

„Es soll aufhören...Bitte", flehte er.

Er war so furchtbar müde, aber er hatte solche Angst wieder einzuschlafen. Langsam griff er nach seinem Kelch, um noch etwas Wasser zu trinken. Sein Arm war schwer und ließ sich kaum bewegen. Ungeschickt stieß er gegen den Kelch. Dessen Inhalt ergoss sich über den Tisch. Sein erster Gedanke war, nach Merlin zu rufen, doch dann besann er sich und griff nach seinem Nachthemd, um das Wasser selbst aufzuwischen.

Warum strengte ihn plötzlich alles so an ? Was passierte gerade mit ihm? Arthur wankte zu seinem Bett, ließ sich auf die weiche Matratze fallen und schlief kurz darauf doch wieder ein.

Er lag nur wenige Zentimeter von Merlins leblosen Gesicht entfernt. „Merlin?", fragte er leise, doch Merlin reagierte nicht.

Zögernd streckte er seine Hand aus und strich sanft über seine Wange: „Merlin, wach auf!"

Merlin blinzelte schwach und seine Lippen formten kaum hörbar die Worte: „Rette dich."

„Aber... Merlin! Ich pass auf dich auf!"

„Nicht...auf mich...auf dich", hauchte Merlin, dann verschwamm alles vor Arthurs Augen.

Arthur schlug die Augen auf und lag in der vollkommen Dunkelheit seines Gemachs. Er hörte Schritte, die sich näherten. Hastig schlug er die Decke über sich und sank tief in die Kissen. Arthur hörte wie seine Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand sich bemühte, sich lautlos durch den Raum zu bewegen.

* * *

Auf einmal wurden die Vorhänge aufgerissen.

„Guten Morgen, Sire, habt Ihr...", Merlin hielt verwirrt inne als er den umgestoßenen Kelch und das nasse Nachthemd entdeckte.

„Arthur?", fragte er und lief geradewegs auf das Bett zu. Arthur hatte sich unter der Bettdecke versteckt, so dass nur sein blonder Haarschopf zu sehen war.

„Arthur? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Gähnend tat Arthur so, als wäre er gerade erst aufgewacht und brummte: „Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung!"

„Warum ist dann Euer Nachthemd nass und was soll die Unordnung?", tadelte Merlin ihn.

„Ach, ich hab gestern aus Versehen den Kelch umgestoßen und das Erstbeste zum Aufwischen benutzt - darum bin ich auch nicht umgezogen", erwiderte Arthur mit dünner Stimme.

Merlin hob das nasse Nachthemd auf. „Ihr seht ein wenig blass aus. Ihr habt doch nicht wieder geträumt, oder?"

„Nein, ich habe keine Albträume mehr, das habe ich dir Gestern doch schon gesagt... Ich fühle mich heute nur nicht besonders gut. Kannst du vielleicht Gaius bitten, mich kurz zu untersuchen?"

Merlin hob erstaunt beide Augenbrauen. „Euch schien es doch besser zu gehen, oder ist Euch das Abendessen nicht gut bekommen? Also ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Gaius kocht selten so..."

„Merlin! Geh zu Gaius und sende ihn zu mir. Und mach diese Unordnung hier weg", rief Arthur und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ja, Sire", sagte Merlin, griff nach dem Nachthemd und dem Kelch und machte sich auf den Weg zu Gaius.

Kurze Zeit später klopfte es an der Tür. „Ihr wolltet mich sehen, Sire?", sagte Gaius und trat ein.

„Ah Gaius! Ja, ich fürchte ich habe mich erkältet", erklärte Arthur matt, der noch immer im Bett lag und die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch geschoben hatte.

„Erkältet? So so, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen..." Gaius breitete seine Instrumente aus.

„Wenn Ihr bitte Euer Hemd ausziehen würdet, damit ich Euch abhören kann."

Bereitwillig setzte Arthur sich auf und schlüpfte aus seinem Hemd, denn er hoffte, Gaius konnte ihm sagen, was mit ihm los war.

Gaius legte sein Hörrohr an verschiedene Punkte auf Arthurs Rücken und lauschte: „Mhm, seltsam, ich kann keine Auffälligkeiten fest stellen. Euer Herz schlägt vielleicht etwas schnell. Über welche Beschwerden klagt Ihr denn genau?", fragte Gaius, nachdem er auch den Puls gemessen und in Arthurs Augen geschaut hatte.

„Ich fühle mich schlapp, fiebrig, fange manchmal an zu zittern... Gestern Abend konnte ich mich kaum auf den Beinen halten", gestand Arthur.

Gaius beäugte ihn argwöhnisch. „Und habt ihr gut geschlafen, Sire?"

„Es... geht so", wich Arthur aus. „Könnt Ihr mir sagen was mir fehlt, Gaius?"

Gaius konnte sich denken, was mit Arthur los war, wusste aber nicht, ob er ihm von seinem Verdacht erzählen sollte, ohne vorher mit Merlin gesprochen zu haben.

„Ich gebe Euch etwas zur Beruhigung. Ihr solltet Euch lieber ausruhen und heute nicht so viel arbeiten."

„Danke, Gaius!", sagte Arthur, während er verzweifelt darüber nachdachte, wie er Merlin in seinem Zustand beschützen sollte.

„Ich schicke Merlin mit dem Trank vorbei und Ihr schont Euch", sagte Gaius und packte seine Sachen zusammen.

Merlin wartete ungeduldig in Gaius Kammer und sprang sofort auf, als der Hofarzt mit besorgter Miene eintrat.

„Was ist mit Arthur?", fragte er sofort.

„Ich fürchte, wir haben uns doch nicht geirrt. Wir scheinen es hier wirklich mit einem Succubus zu tun haben", sagte Gaius ernst.

„Oh nein!" Merlin wurde kreidebleich. „Und jetzt?"

„Da sich Arthurs Zustand innerhalb eines Tages so dramatisch verschlechtert hat, muss es sich um einen sehr starken Dämon handeln."

„Das heißt, ich muss aufgeben, und meine Magie offenbaren?", fragte Merlin und ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Merlin", Gaius sah Merlin traurig an, "ich fürchte für den König ist es die einzige Chance. Aber ich weiß, was es für dich bedeutet und ich habe Angst davor. Schließlich bist du wie ein Sohn für mich."

Merlin spürte wie sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen krampfte. „Gaius, ich muss alles tun, um Arthur zu beschützen und vielleicht wird er einsehen, dass Magie nicht nur gefährlich und böse ist."

Gaius blinzelte eine Träne weg: „Ja, bestimmt hast du Recht!"

„Außerdem", fuhr Merlin fort, „ist es ja auch meine Schuld und irgendwann wird Arthur die Wahrheit sowieso erfahren."

Gaius ging zu einem Regal, nahm eine Phiole mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit heraus und gab sie Merlin: „Hier, das ist ein Beruhigungstrank für Arthur, den er nun sicherlich brauchen wird!"

„Bevor oder nachdem ich ihm von meiner Magie erzählt habe?", witzelte Merlin und brachte Gaius zum Schmunzeln.

Merlin griff nach dem Trank: „Wünsch mir Glück!"

Arthur versuchte freundlich zu lächeln, als Merlin mit dem Trank herein kam.

„Bevor du fragst: mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur ein wenig müde."

Merlin sah ihn nervös an und blieb unsicher m Raum stehen.

"Ich muss euch etwas gestehen", begann er zögernd.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Arthur, der sich augenblicklich wieder an seinen Albtraum erinnerte. An Merlin, den man kaltblütig niedergestochen hatte. Merlin, der leblos auf dem Boden lag.

„Dir geht es doch gut, oder wirst du von irgendjemandem bedroht?"

Merlin, der sich gerade überlegte wie er sein Geständnis formulieren sollte, sah ihn verwundert an: „Bedrohen? Mich? Warum sollte mich jemand bedrohen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, immerhin bist du der Diener des Königs und man könnte versuchen, über dich an mich heran zu kommen."

„Öhm nein, niemand bedroht mich... Es geht viel mehr um mich selbst, also..."

„Dann ist ja gut." Arthur seufzte erleichtert. „Und du wirst mir auch sofort mitteilen, falls jemand an dich heran tritt", sagte Arthur und rieb sich die Stirn.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Merlin verwirrt. „Aber was ich Euch sagen wollte..."

„Merlin, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich möchte meine Ruhe haben. Mein Kopf schmerzt doch ziemlich."

„Oh, öhm... Natürlich... Dann... Lass ich Euch allein und komme später wieder, wenn Ihr Euch etwas besser fühlt!", lächelte Merlin tapfer.

„Danke, Merlin und bitte pass auf dich auf", sagte Arthur und lehnte sich zurück. „Und lass den Trank da."

* * *

Mit hängenden Schultern lief Merlin ziellos durch Camelot bis er sich schließlich vor Lancelots Kammer wieder fand. Merlin klopfte zaghaft an und wartete darauf, dass sein Freund öffnete.

„Merlin!", freute sich Lancelot ihn zu sehen. „Komm doch rein!"

„Danke, ich brauche deinen Rat", sagte Merlin und trat hinter dem Ritter in das karg eingerichtete Zimmer.

„Setz dich", bot Lancelot ihm an und deutete auf einen der beiden Holzstühle an, die in der Ecke standen. „Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Merlin ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken. „Es geht um Arthur oder viel mehr um meine Magie."

„Weiß er Bescheid? Wie hat er reagiert?" Erstaunt riss Lancelot die Augen auf.

„Nein, er weiß nicht Bescheid, sonst säße ich wahrscheinlich nicht hier, sondern im Kerker", murmelte Merlin.

Er erzählte Lancelot von Arthurs Träumen und von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage.

Lancelot sah Merlin lange an. „Du weißt, dass ich Arthur auch angelogen habe und ich mich nie wohl damit gefühlt hatte. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass du ihm die Wahrheit sagst, um deinen Frieden zu machen."

„Ja... Ich weiß ja eigentlich was zu tun ist, aber ich hab solche Angst davor wie er reagiert!" Merlin senkte den Kopf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Er hat mich verstanden, nachdem ich ihm bewiesen habe, dass ich gute Absichten habe. Warum sollte es mit dir anders sein, Merlin?", versuchte Lancelot ihm Mut zu machen.

„Weil ihm sein Leben lang gezeigt wurde, dass Magie böse und falsch ist. Aber ich sollte aufhören darüber nachzudenken und noch einmal versuchen mit Arthur zu reden", überlegte Merlin.

„Und sein Vater hat ihm auch beigebracht, dass nur Adelige Ritter werden können und nun sieh mich an!" Lancelot stieß Merlin von der Seite an.

Du hast ja Recht - und ich habe sowieso keine Wahl!", seufzte Merlin und stand auf.

„Hey, du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, und immer zu mir kommen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst!", rief Lancelot und drückte Merlins Arm.

„Danke, Lancelot", sagte Merlin gefasst und machte sich erneut auf den Weg zu Arthurs Gemächern.

* * *

Als er Arthurs Zimmer betrat, fand er den König schlafend in seinem Stuhl. Eine Rolle Pergament, die er offensichtlich studiert hatte, ruhte auf seinem Schoß. Leise trat er näher an Arthur heran und betrachtete ihn. Arthurs Gesicht wirkte angespannt und seine Hände hatten die Stuhllehnen fest umklammert.

„Merlin...Warum Merlin?", flüsterte Arthur plötzlich.

Merlin, der seine Hand ausgestreckt hatte, um Arthur zu berühren, zuckte zurück. „Was ist denn, Arthur?"

Aber sein Freund schien ihn nicht zu hören. Da merkte Merlin, dass Arthur scheinbar wieder schlecht träumte. Dabei hatte er ihm doch gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung war. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf Arthurs Schulter.

„Arthur, wacht auf, das ist nur ein dummer Traum", sagte er leise und schüttelte ihn sanft.

Arthur fuhr zusammen und wachte auf. Erschöpft und erleichtert sah er Merlin an.

„Merlin, da bist du ja", murmelte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Arthur...", Merlin schluckte, „Arthur, ich muss endlich mit Euch sprechen!"

„Ich habe immer noch Kopfschmerzen", sagte Arthur, ohne auf das was Merlin gesagt hatte, einzugehen.

„Es ist aber sehr wichtig, was ich Euch zu sagen habe... es könnte gut gegen Eure Kopfschmerzen sein!"

„Merlin, warum tust du mir nicht einen Gefallen, und hältst einfach mal deine Klappe - das würde mir sehr gut helfen."

„Wie Ihr wollt", schnappte Merlin gereizt. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das ich für euch tun kann?" Merlin war sauer, dass Arthur ihn schon wieder behandelte, als wäre er nur sein dummer Diener.

„Nein...das heißt...eine Bitte habe ich. Geh heute nicht in den Thronsaal, weil... weil er nämlich gereinigt wird und ich nicht will, dass du wieder alles schmutzig machst!"

Merlin starrte Arthur wütend an. „Sire, ich betrete den Thronsaal nur, wenn Ihr auch dort seid. Das müsstet Ihr eigentlich wissen."

„Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig!" Arthur merkte wie die Diskussion an seinen Kräften zehrte und er sehnte sich nach einem erholsamen Schlaf. „Dann benötige ich deine Dienste heute nicht mehr!

„Aber Ihr habt noch gar nichts gegessen", fiel Merlin ein, als er sah, dass Arthur blass und zittrig war.

„Ich bin nicht hungrig und werde mich gleich schlafen legen. Sag Gaius bitte, dass sein Trank... wunderbar geholfen hat und es mir schon besser geht!"

„Wie Ihr wünscht, dann sehe ich Morgen nach Euch. Gute Nacht, Sire", sagte Merlin, machte eine knappe Verbeugung und ließ Arthur alleine.

Wortlos durchquerte Merlin Gaius Zimmer und ging direkt in seine Kammer. Gaius schüttelte nur den Kopf und fragte sich, wann das endlich ein Ende finden würde.

„Willst du nicht darüber reden, Merlin?", schrie er durch die verschlossene Tür.

„Es gibt nichts zu reden. Arthur hat mir nämlich nicht zugehört", rief Merlin zurück.

* * *

Arthur saß währenddessen immer noch am Tisch und starrte ins Leere. Er hatte Angst, dass er Merlin verlieren würde und er ihm nicht helfen konnte. Es erstaunte ihn selbst wie wichtig dieser ihm in den letzten Jahren geworden war. Es gab bisher nur sehr wenige Menschen, die er hinter seine arrogante und oberflächliche Fassade schauen ließ. Normalerweise hatte er seinen Dienern kaum Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und sich schon gar nicht für sie interessiert. Aber Merlin war der erste gewesen, der sich nicht vor seinem Titel hatte einschüchtern lassen, sondern ihn beinahe genauso behandelte wie jeden anderen Bürger Camelots. Aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihm bei Merlin leicht gefallen, ihm zu vertrauen.

Er vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen. Er musste einfach einen Weg finden seinen Freund zu retten! Auf einmal hörte er wie jemand aus weiter Ferne seinen Namen rief. Plötzlich begannen auch seine Hände wieder zu zittern. Er stand auf. Was, wenn das bedeutete, dass Merlin gerade in Gefahr war? Was wenn sein Traum heute Nacht wahr würde? Er musste nachsehen, ob Merlin in Sicherheit war. Er taumelte zur Tür und stürzte hinaus.

Die Fackeln warfen zuckende Schatten an die Wände. Er stolperte durch die Gänge, sich immer wieder an den Wänden abstützend. Sein Puls raste immer schneller. Als er hektisch um eine Ecke bog wäre er beinahe in eine Nachtpatrouille gelaufen und versteckte sich in einer Seitennische. Zitternd erlaubte er sich kurz durchzuatmen und lehnte sich an die kühle Steinmauer.

„Arthur", hörte er wieder eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. War das Merlin? Rief er um Hilfe? Noch einmal tief durchatmend blickte sich Arthur noch einmal kurz im Gang um und stapfte weiter. Schließlich erreichte er den Thronsaal und drückte mit letzter Kraft die Tür auf. Hastig sah er sich im Raum um und erwartete jede Sekunde Merlins leblosen Körper zu erblicken, doch Merlin war nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Merlin! Bist du hier?", rief Arthur. Plötzlich fiel die Tür hinter ihm krachend ins Schloss.

Er griff automatisch nach seinem Schwert, doch fasste ins Leere.

„Ist da jemand?", fragte er, als er sich langsam umdrehte.

Merlin wälzte sich in der Zwischenzeit unruhig im Bett hin und her und konnte nicht einschlafen. Er spürte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und eine fremde magische Macht sich ganz in der Nähe befand. Schnell sprang er auf. Er musste zu Arthur!

Arthur konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und schwankte.

„So schwach, Arthur Pendragon?", hörte er eine spöttische Stimme hinter sich.

Wieder fuhr er herum, und dieses Mal sah er die leuchtende Gestalt aus dem Wald.

„Ihr!", stieß Arthur überrascht und wütend aus. „Wo ist Merlin?"

„Merlin, Merlin wird dein Verderben sein", lachte das Wesen.

„Wie meint Ihr das?", Arthur fiel erschöpft auf die Knie.

„Er ist ein Feigling und steht nicht zu dem was er ist." Das Wesen hob den Arm und Arthur keuchte vor Schmerzen.

„Ihr kennt Merlin nicht!", Arthur atmete schwer. „Er steht immer treu an meiner Seite!"

Das Wesen lachte erneut. „Ich kenne Merlin nicht?"

Merlin stieß die Tür zu Arthurs Gemächern auf, die nur angelehnt war. „Arthur? Arthur, wo seid Ihr?"

Panik ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen, als er sah, dass Arthurs Bett leer war. Er schloss die Augen und achtete nur auf die fremde Magie, deren Anwesenheit er immer stärker spürte. Dann begann er zu laufen. Immer schneller rannte er durch die Korridore. Die Macht führte ihn direkt zum Thronsaal.

Er hörte Stimmen im Saal und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie war fest verschlossen. Merlin konzentrierte sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Tür und streckte seinen Arm aus. Er riss die Augen wieder auf, die nun orange leuchteten, und die Tür flog krachend auf.

„Arthur", schrie er erstickt auf, als er seinen Freund sah, der auf allen Vieren in der Mitte des Raumes kauerte. Schnell wollte er zu ihm eilen, doch dann entdeckte er den Succubus, der nicht weit von ihm einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!", schrie er den Dämon an.

„Merlin, verschwinde!", keuchte Arthur. Er war leichenblass und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.

„Arthur, hört mir bitte endlich zu!", rief Merlin verzweifelt.

Der Succubus kicherte vergnügt. „Du kommst zu spät, Merlin."

„Nein!", schrie Merlin, der den Tränen nahe war und versuchte Schritt für Schritt zu Arthur zu gelangen.

Arthur stöhnte und fiel im Zeitlupentempo um. Er sackte in sich zusammen und blieb auf dem Boden liegen. Alle Vorsicht vergessend stürzte Merlin zu seinem Freund.

„Arthur es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte Euch niemals in Gefahr bringen", sagte er leise.

Arthur sah mit flackernden Lidern zu ihm auf. „Was... redest du da? Ver... schwinde endlich", krächzte er.

„Arthur bitte verzeiht mir. Ich hätte es Euch längst sagen sollen, dann wäre es niemals so weit gekommen!"

„Was?" Arthur versuchte die Augen offen zu halten, doch er wurde immer schwächer.

Der Succubus schwebte bedrohlich auf Merlin zu:„Es ist zu spät! Er stirbt und du wirst ihm gleich folgen!"

Merlin hatte noch nie so viel Hass und Liebe auf einmal in sich gespürt. Diese Gefühle ließen seine Magie so stark werden, dass er sie kaum kontrollieren konnte. Der ganze Saal schien auf einmal zu vibrieren. Arthur hob verwirrt den Kopf und sah zu Merlin, dessen ganzer Körper orange zu glühen schien. Der Succubus kreischte und wurde langsam durchsichtig.

„Merlin", keuchte Arthur, „du hast.. das ist... Du bist ein..."

„Zauberer", vollendete Merlin den Satz ausgelaugt.

Ein heftiger Windstoß erfasste den Succubus und ließ ihn im Kreis wirbeln. Er stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus und verschwand.

Arthur starrte Merlin an, als hätte er sich in einen hässlichen Gnom verwandelt. „Du bist ein Zauberer?", wiederholte er ungläubig.

„Ja, Arthur.", hauchte Merlin und erwartete gespannt Arthurs Reaktion.

„Warum?", flüsterte Arthur, bevor ihn seine Kraft verließ und er das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Arthur? Arthur!" Merlin tätschelte ihm die Wang,e um ihn wieder aufzuwecken, aber Arthur rührte sich nicht.

Merlin versuchte sich zu beruhigen und sich zu konzentrieren um Arthurs leblosen Körper mit Hilfe seiner Magie schweben zu lassen. Er war verwirrt und verunsichert, und es brauchte seine ganze restliche Kraft, um Arthur in sein Zimmer zu bringen. Behutsam ließ er ihn auf sein Bett sinken und deckte ihn zu.

Dann rannte er sofort zu Gaius, riss ihn aus dem Schlaf und erzählte ihm, was geschehen war. Sofort folgte Gaius Merlin in Arthurs Gemächer, um den König zu untersuchen.

Als sie eintraten, flüsterte Merlin „Bærne", um die Fackeln im Raum zu entzünden.

Arthur war noch immer ohnmächtig. Seine Haut war bleich und wirkte gespenstisch im flackernden Licht des Feuers. Gaius trat näher an das Bett heran und fühlte die schweißnasse Stirn des Königs.

„Er hat leichtes Fieber", sagte er und griff nach Arthurs Arm, um den Puls zu fühlen. „Sein Puls ist nur leicht erhöht. Ich kann nicht sehr viel für ihn tun, aber ich denke, er wird eventuell morgen schon wieder aufwachen."

„Ich werde bei ihm bleiben", entschied Merlin und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben Arthurs Bett stand.

„Merlin, du brauchst mindestens so viel Ruhe wie er!", stellte Gaius fest.

„Ich kann mich aber jetzt nicht ausruhen ", widersprach Merlin, der Arthur nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Na gut", seufzte Gaius, „aber übernimm dich bitte nicht und ruf mich so bald er aufwacht!"

„Mach ich", versprach Merlin, der sich zurücklehnte und die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkte.

Er dachte über Arthurs Reaktion nach. "Warum?" Was könnte er damit gemein haben? Warum er ein Zauberer war? Warum er es ihm nicht schon früher gesagt hatte? Warum er es ihm überhaupt gesagt hatte? Merlin fühlte sich leer und kraftlos. Nicht nur die Magie hatte an seinen Kräften gezehrt, auch die Sorge, dass Arthur ihn zum Tode verurteilen könnte, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.  
Er wollte nicht sterben. Nicht so. Merlin sah zu Arthur. War er wirklich imstande, ihn zu töten zu lassen? Plötzlich kamen Merlin Zweifel. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, Arthur sein größtes Geheimnis zu verraten?  
Vielleicht war Arthur noch nicht bereit gewesen. Vielleicht hätte er noch warten sollen. Vielleicht hätte er den Succubus auch anders besiegen können.  
Was sollte er nur tun?  
Arthur musste einfach einsehen, dass er nur sein Leben hatte retten wollen. Arthur durfte ihm nicht den Prozess machen.  
Und was, wenn Arthur ihn verstoßen würde? Was, wenn er ihn verbannen würde, genau wie Lancelot oder Gwaine?  
Merlin konnte sich einfach ein Leben außerhalb Camelots nicht mehr vorstellen - ein Leben ohne Arthur. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken. Wo sollte er auch hingehen? Seine Eltern waren tot und er kannte niemanden.  
Er seufzte. Das Wichtigste war nun erst einmal, dass Arthur nicht durch seine Schuld gestorben war und bald wieder gesund werden würde.  
Merlin war so müde. Wenn er nur für einen Moment die Augen schloss, nur für einen kurzen Moment...

* * *

Er öffnete die Augen und erschrak als er sah, dass Arthur aufrecht im Bett saß und ihn anstarrte.

„Sire, wie...wie geht es Euch?", fragte er unsicher.

Arthur antwortete ihm nicht, sondern sah ihn weiterhin nur schweigend an. Seine Augen funkelten.

„Sire? Habt ihr Schmerzen?", fragte Merlin weiter.

„Raus", flüsterte Arthur kalt.

„Was?", wiederholte Merlin, da er nicht sicher war, Arthur wirklich richtig verstanden zu haben.

„Raus, Merlin!", presste Arthur hervor.

„Braucht Ihr etwas, soll ich Euch etwas holen?" Merlins Stimme zitterte.

Arthur versuchte sich sichtlich zu beherrschen und antwortet eisig: „Verschwinde, Merlin, wohin ist mir im Augenblick egal - aber geh mir aus den Augen!"

Langsam stand Merlin auf. „Aber Arthur...wir müssen noch über letzte Nacht sprechen..."

Da sprang Arthur schnell aus dem Bett und griff nach seinem Schwert, dass in seinem Gürtel steckte, der um den Bettpfosten gewickelt war. Bedrohlich schritt er auf Merlin zu. In seinen Augen stand eine Mischung aus blanker Wut und grenzenloser Enttäuschung.

Merlin war unfähig sich zu rühren und starrte Arthur mit großen Augen an als dieser ihn am Hals packte und mit seinem Schwert bedrohte.

„Du elender Verräter!", stieß er hervor und presste Merlin gegen die Wand. „Wie konntest du nur…"

Merlin versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien und keuchte: „Arthur… Arthur, bitte! Lasst mich erklären!"

Arthur hielt inne und blinzelte als würde er erst jetzt erkennen, wen er vor sich hatte. Sofort ließ er Merlin los, der daraufhin tief Luft holte und mit seinen Händen seinen schmerzenden Hals abtastete.

„Nein, Merlin!", sagte Arthur traurig. „Nicht jetzt... Lass mich endlich allein!"

Merlin hatte ihn noch nie so verletzt gesehen.

„Dann gehe ich jetzt und schicke Euch Gaius vorbei, damit er nach Euch sieht", murmelte Merlin und schlich mit hängendem Kopf zur Tür.

* * *

Gaius war beim Frühstück, als Merlin eintrat.

„Arthur ist wach und ich lege mich jetzt schlafen", sagte er nur und trottete an Gaius vorbei, der ihm mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen hinterher sah.

Als Gaius angeklopft hatte und eingetreten war, saß Arthur wieder im Bett und starrte in Gedanken versunken ins Leere.

„Guten Morgen, Sire. Merlin wirkte sehr bedrückt, geht es Euch gut?", fragte der Hofarzt.

„Merlin?", schreckte Arthur auf, der den Hofarzt bisher gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Plötzlich änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und wurde wieder kalt und abweisend.

„Habt Ihr gewusst, dass Merlin ein Zauberer ist?"

Gaius atmete tief durch: „Ja, Sire... Aber bitte glaubt mir, dass Merlin Euch niemals..."

Arthur unterbrach ihn barsch. „Verschwindet, Gaius. Mein Vater mag Euch eine zweite Chance gegeben haben, aber dass Ihr Euch immer noch mit Magie beschäftigt und Merlin unterstützt, geht zu weit."

Gaius sah ihn geschockt an, antwortete dann aber mit sanfter Stimme: „Sire bitte beruhigt Euch! Ihr ward gestern sehr geschwächt und es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass ihr schon wieder bei Bewusstsein seid! Bitte lasst mich Euch untersuchen und sicher gehen, dass es Euch gut geht!"

„Warum glaubt hier jeder mir auf der Nase herum tanzen zu können?", rief Arthur außer sich. „Ich habe Euch einen Befehl gegeben und jetzt geht, bevor ich der Wache befehle, Euch zu entfernen."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Sire! Ihr wisst ja wo Ihr mich findet - und Merlin auch." Gaius verneigte sich und verließ das Gemach.

* * *

Arthur ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Merlin hatte sein Vertrauen missbraucht und ihn von Anfang an belogen und betrogen. Noch dazu hatte ihn Gaius, den er schon sein Leben lang kannte,verraten und hinters Licht geführt. Wie hatte er ihnen jemals vertrauen können? Das Schlimmste war jedoch, dass er in seinem Königreich keine Magie zulassen durfte und Merlin bestrafen musste.

Arthur vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Wie oft hatte ihm Merlin geholfen, die Magie aus Camelot zu verbannen? Wie oft hatte Merlin ihm zugestimmt, dass Magie hier keine Zukunft hatte?

Aber er wusste, wenn Merlin ihm Böses wollte, hätte er Hunderte an Gelegenheiten gehabt um Arthur zu schaden. Trotzdem war er ein Zauberer und der Gedanke daran, dass Merlin ihn und sein Volk mit einer einfachen Handbewegung manipulieren konnte, ließ seinen Kopf schmerzen.

Langsam stand Arthur auf, schlüpfte in sein Hemd und rief nach der Wache.

Gaius saß am Tisch und rührte in seinem Haferbrei. Er hatte versucht mit Merlin zu reden, aber der junge Zauberer hatte ihn nicht in seine Kammer gelassen.

Es klopfte hart und energisch an der Tür. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wurde sie aufgerissen. Zwei bewaffnete Wachen stürmten herein. Gaius ließ entsetzt den Löffel fallen.

„Wo ist Merlin?", fragte einer von ihnen.

Gaius war unfähig sich zu rühren. „In...seiner Kammer", stammelte er. „Aber was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Befehl des Königs", antwortete die zweite Wache, während sie mit langen Schritten den Raum durchquerten und genauso unsanft an Merlins Tür schlugen.

Als Merlin öffnete, wurde Gaius das Herz schwer. Merlin hatte geweint. Seine Augen waren gerötet und geschwollen und seine blasse Haut war fast schon durchsichtig.

Die zwei Wachen griffen ihn unter den Armen und schleiften ihn zur Tür.

„Gaius?", fragte er verwirrt.

Niedergeschlagen schüttelte Gaius den Kopf.

„Wohin bringt ihr mich?", rief Merlin verzweifelt, als er keine Antwort bekam.

„In den Kerker", sagte schließlich einer und riss energisch an Merlins Arm, so dass er ins Stolpern geriet.

„Gaius...hilf mir", flüsterte Merlin, dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Merlin war verschwunden.

* * *

Arthur nickte verbittert, als die Wache ihm mitteilte, dass sie Merlin in den Kerker geworfen hatte. Er wartete, bis er wieder alleine war, dann lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und sank langsam zu Boden.

Merlin musste fort. Er konnte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Wie sollte er ihm je wieder vertrauen können?

Als König von Camelot konnte und wollte er sein Volk nicht belügen und Merlins Magie decken.

Laut dem Gesetz seines Vaters musste er Merlin zum Tod verurteilen.

Wütend schlug er den Kopf gegen die Wand. Der Schmerz, der ihn durchfuhr betäubte für einen kurzen Moment die Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit.

Nein, er war nicht sein Vater. Er würde Merlin die Wahl lassen. Entweder er verließ Camelot auf der Stelle, oder er würde ihm den Prozess machen müssen.

Arthur biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er musste mit Merlin sprechen und ihm seine Entscheidung mitteilen.

Als er die Tür öffnete, traf er auf Gaius, der offenbar auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Sire", begann Gaius zögerlich, „darf ich fragen..."

„Nein, Gaius. Bitte geht. Ich rede später mit Euch."

Gaius verneigte sich, doch bevor er Arthurs Befehl nach kam, sagte er schnell: „Merlin würde Euch niemals verraten, Arthur! Er braucht Euch!"

Arthur seufzte. „Dann hätte er mich nie so hintergehen dürfen… Und ich habe mir Sorgen um sein Leben gemacht!"

„Merlin hat in der letzten Nacht sein Leben riskiert um Eures zu retten. Ich flehe Euch an, Arthur! Bitte verschont ihn! Ich bin Schuld daran, dass er es Euch nicht längst gesagt hat."

„Später, Gaius", winkte Arthur ab. „Ich will jetzt erst mit Merlin reden."

Gaius verneigte sich abermals und zog sich zurück.

Langsam stieg Arthur die Treppe hinab zu den Verliesen. Es stank nach Urin und Schweiß, nach Tränen und Verzweiflung.

Die Fackeln tanzten über den grob behauenen Fels. Eine Ratte lief ihm laut quietschend vor die Füße.

Er entließ die Wachen, um in Ruhe mit Merlin reden zu können.

Merlin kauerte in einer Ecke. Die dünne Strohunterlage schien ihn nicht zu wärmen, denn er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und öffnete sie zaghaft, als er merkte, dass jemand an die Gitterstäbe trat.

Arthur räusperte sich.

„Merlin ich... Wie geht es dir?", fragte Arthur besorgt, all sein Zorn war mit einem Mal verschwunden.

Merlin schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln. „Nicht so gut, denke ich... Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Arthur." Ungeschickt stand Merlin auf und machte einen Schritt auf Arthur zu.

„Ich hoffe du verstehst, dass du nicht länger mein... Diener sein kannst, Merlin", sagte Arthur und vermied es Merlin ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Merlin leise. „Ihr werdet mich doch nicht... töten?"

„Nein!", sagte Arthur schnell, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, falls Merlin sich weigern würde, Camelot zu verlassen.

Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Du warst mir all die Jahre ein guter Freund - so dachte ich zumindest… Aber du musst Camelot auf der Stelle verlassen oder ich...ich...muss mich dem Gesetz beugen."

„Ich soll gehen, aber wohin denn?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Arthur leise. „Ich gebe dir ein Pferd, etwas Proviant und deinen letzten Lohn, mehr kann ich nicht für dich tun."

„Arthur, bitte lasst mich bleiben, ich würde auch niemals...", begann Merlin erschüttert.

„Nein, Merlin! Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Du musst gehen. Ich werde mich um das Pferd und die Verpflegung kümmern, dann werde ich dich aus dem Kerker holen", unterbrach Arthur ihn und wagte es jetzt doch, Merlin anzusehen.

Merlin hatte beide Arme eng um seinen Körper geschlungen. In seinen Augen schwammen Tränen. Arthur seufzte und drehte sich weg.

„Aber Arthur, ich wollte Euch beschützen... Ich muss Euch beschützen, bitte verstoßt mich nicht", flehte Merlin.

Arthur schloss gequält die Augen. „Ich konnte mich bisher auch sehr gut selbst beschützen."

Merlin öffnete den Mund, um ihm zu erklären wie oft er ihm aus Notsituationen geholfen hatte, aber er spürte, dass Arthur nicht mehr mit ihm diskutieren wollte.

„In Ordnung...ich...", Merlin schniefte, „ich warte dann einfach hier."

Nach einer kurzen Weile hörte Merlin, wie erneut jemand die Treppe hinunter stieg.

„Arthur scheint sich wirklich beeilt zu haben", dachte Merlin verzweifelt.

Doch es war nicht Arthur, der an das Gitter trat, sondern Gaius.

„Merlin, es tut mir so leid...", sagte der Hofarzt und seine Stimme zitterte.

Merlin sah Gaius lange an. „Ihr wisst doch, dass Magie in Camelot verboten ist, und Arthur keine andere Wahl hat..."

„Was hat Arthur vor? Er lässt dich doch nicht etwa hinrichten?" Gaius war entsetzt.

Merlin sprang auf, lief zum Gitter und griff nach Gaius Hand. „Nein, er schickt mich weg. Aber ich will nicht gehen..."

„Ich weiß, mein Junge. Aber ich habe schon befürchtet, dass..." Sanft streichelte Gaius Merlins kalte Hand.

„Gaius, was soll ich denn so ganz alleine tun? Ich brauche Euch und ich muss Arthur doch beschützen...Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, wenn er mich zum Tode verurteilt hätte..."

Gaius sah ihn geschockt an: „Merlin, bitte sag so etwas nicht! Du findest sicherlich schnell eine andere Arbeit. Und was den König betrifft: Ich versuche ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen."

Merlin nickte zweifelnd und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten. „Danke, Gaius - für alles! Ihr wart mir ein Vater und ein guter Freund. Ich werde Euch vermissen."

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen, mein Junge! Ich danke deiner Mutter, dass sie dich vor all den Jahren zu mir geschickt hat. Du bist ein mächtiger Zauberer, Merlin! Glaub mir, dein Schicksal wird sich erfüllen und wir werden uns schon bald wieder sehen!" Gaius schluckte und drückte Merlins Hand ein wenig fester.

„Ich hoffe es, Gaius. Passt auf Euch auf."

„Du auch, Merlin! Du auch", antworte Gaius als er Merlin los ließ und einander ein letztes Mal ansahen.

Arthur erschien sofort nachdem Gaius gegangen war. Der Schlüsselbund klapperte in seiner Hand. Schnell steckte er den passenden Schlüssel in das Schloss und zog schließlich die Zellentür auf.

„Das Pferd ist gesattelt. Hier ist dein Lohn." Er streckte Merlin einen kleinen Lederbeutel entgegen.

Mit klammen Fingern griff Merlin danach und verwahrte ihn sicher in seiner Hosentasche.

„Danke", flüsterte Merlin kraftlos. „Danke...dass Ihr mich nicht..."

Arthur verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Leb wohl, Merlin."

„Ihr auch", erwiderte Merlin und schob sich an Arthur vorbei.

Zögernd streckte Arthur seinen Arm aus und klopfte Merlin aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Er spürte wie Merlin unter seiner Berührung zusammen zuckte und ließ traurig die Hand sinken.

„Arthur", murmelte Merlin, „es tut mir leid."

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte geh jetzt."

* * *

Widerwillig stieg Merlin die Treppe nach oben. Sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft in der Brust. Niemand nahm Notiz von ihm, als er zu dem Pferd schlich, das Arthur für ihn angebunden hatte. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und ließ den Blick über die prächtigen Mauern des Schlosses schweifen. Er erinnerte sich daran wie oft er über den Platz gerannt war, immer darauf bedacht, weder Arthur noch Gaius warten zu lassen. Er dachte daran wie schwer Arthurs Ausrüstung gewesen war, wenn er sie ihm hinterher schleppen musste und daran wie aufgeregt und glücklich er gewesen war, als er das Schloss zum allerersten Mal gesehen hatte.

Merlin seufzte, band das Pferd los und wollte gerade aufsteigen, als Lancelot die große Treppe nach unten eilte.  
„Merlin...ich habe gehört, dass du gehst...Was hat Art...", rief er atemlos.

„Lancelot, bitte frag nicht", bremste Merlin seinen Freund noch bevor dieser seine Frage formulieren konnte.

„Gaius wird dir alles erklären können!"

„Es tut mir leid, Merlin", sagte Lancelot, der sich an seinen eigenen Abschied erinnerte. „Ich kann mit Arthur reden, wenn du willst."

„Danke, Lancelot! Aber bitte sag Arthur nicht, dass du mein Geheimnis kennst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du wegen mir auch noch in Schwierigkeiten gerätst."

„Oh Merlin, du hast immer an mich geglaubt, und selbst wenn dich hier alle verstoßen sollten, werde ich immer dein Freund sein."

„Danke, Lancelot! Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel! Bitte versprich mir alles zu tun um Arthur zu beschützen!"

„Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Pass auf dich auf", sagte Lancelot und umarmte Merlin kurz.

„Leb wohl, Lancelot", erwiderte Merlin und stieg auf.

Lancelot blieb noch stehen und wartete bis Merlin durch den Torbogen geritten war.

Dort drehte sich Merlin noch einmal um und blickte traurig auf das das Schloss zurück. Wie oft er sich auch über Arthur und seine Arbeit beschwert hatte, Camelot war sein Zuhause geworden und er hatte sehr gern hier gearbeitet. Und nun wusste er nicht, wo er hin reiten sollte.

Ziellos ritt er die Straße entlang. Er kannte den Wald von Camelot mittlerweile sehr gut, und so wusste er, dass er zwei Tagesritte brauchte, um an die Grenze zu gelangen. Somit beschloss er bis zum Einbruch der Dämmerung durch zu reiten und sich dann einen geeigneten Lagerplatz zu suchen. Wie oft war er mit Arthur diese Wege entlang geritten, manchmal traurig, manchmal aufgeregt und manchmal glücklich. Aber nie hatte er sich so einsam und verlassen gefühlt wie jetzt. Der Wald, der ihm sonst so vertraut war, wirkte jetzt dunkel und bedrohlich. Merlin gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und trieb es weiter an, damit er nicht in Versuchung kam, stehen zu bleiben oder zurück zu reiten. Er kam an Bachläufen, Lichtungen und bizarr geformten Bäumen vorbei. Der Weg stieg stetig an und machte einen Knick. Irgendwo dort unten musste auch der Fels sein, in den er Excalibur gerammt hatte. Schmunzelnd dachte er an den Trick zurück, mit dem er Arthur den Glauben an sich selbst zurückgegeben hatte. Sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er Arthur davon überzeugt hatte, dass er ein besonderer Mensch war. Nicht nur für Camelot. Nicht nur für das Volk oder die Ritter. Nein, auch für ihn.

Die Sonne sank tiefer und Merlin machte nur kurz Rast, um frisches Wasser zu schöpfen. Als er am Ufer eines Baches kauerte und den Beutel ins Wasser hielt, nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr. Schnell fuhr er herum und starrte in das dämmrige Abendlicht, konnte aber nichts erkennen.

Er verkorkte den Beutel und saß wieder auf. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit, bis die Sonne vollständig untergegangen war. Er würde sich einen Platz zum Schlafen suchen müssen. Vor ihm lag eine Lichtung, die von dunklen Felsen umgeben war. In einer der Steilwände befand sich eine kleine Höhle. Er band sein Pferd an einen Baum und trat in den Eingang.

„Léoth!", flüsterte er, woraufhin sich eine leuchtende Kugel auf seiner Handfläche formte.

Prüfend sah er sich um. An einigen Stellen tropfte Wasser von der Decke, aber er fand eine trockene Nische, die ihn zumindest vor dem kalten Wind schützen würde. Er schaffte seinen Beutel und den Proviant in die Höhle und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Holz, um ein Feuer zu entfachen. Als er sich nach einem trockenen Ast bückte, hörte er hinter sich ein lautes Knacken.

Wieder fuhr er herum und wieder konnte er niemanden sehen und nichts Magisches spüren.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl ging er zurück zur Höhle. Er stapelte das Holz und brachte es mit einem gemurmelten „Forbearnan", zum Brennen.

Wie sollte er nur in Zukunft überleben? Was konnte er schon besonders gut? Er wäre nie Arthurs Diener geworden, wenn er damals nicht seine Magie benutzt hätte, um ihm das Leben zu retten.

Da kam ihm eine Idee. Er rappelte sich auf und verließ die Höhle. Er stellte sich in die Mitte der Lichtung und rief nach seinem Drachen.

„O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"

Die Wipfel der Bäume bogen sich, als der Drache heran flog. Er schlug heftig mit den Flügeln und landete direkt zu Merlins Füßen.

Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen sah er Merlin an.

„Du hast dich verändert, junger Zauberer!", stelle er fest,"Warum hast du dich so gehen lassen, Merlin?"

„Sehr witzig!", bemerkte Merlin, „Ich brauche deinen Rat!"

„Du hast dich entschieden, Merlin und musst jetzt die Konsequenzen tragen", sagte der Drache.

„Ich hatte doch keine Wahl! Aber ich weiß nicht, wohin ich gehen und was ich jetzt tun soll!", schrie Merlin.

„Du bringst dich immer selbst in Schwierigkeiten und dann fragst du mich um Rat", gab der Drache ruhig zurück.

„Hätte ich Arthur etwa sterben lassen sollen?"

„Du hast Arthur selbst in Gefahr gebracht. Deine Magie ist stärker geworden, Merlin und du musst besser aufpassen", sagte der Drache.

„Also soll ich mir selbst helfen, indem ich mich für immer von Arthur fernhalte?"

„Du musst tun, was du für richtig hältst. Arthur ist dein Schicksal und das wird sich auch niemals ändern.", sagte der Drache, breitete seine Schwingen aus und flog davon.

„Danke für deine großartige Hilfe!", schrie Merlin ihm nach.

Traurig ging Merlin zurück in die Höhle, rollte seine Decke aus und legte sich hin.

* * *

Nach einer schlaflosen und ungemütlichen Nacht auf hartem Steinboden aß er etwas Brot mit Käse und packte seine Sachen wieder zusammen.

Er gab seinem Pferd Wasser und schwang sich schließlich wieder in den Sattel, um weiter zu reiten.

Das Wetter hatte umgeschlagen. Ein eisiger Wind wehte ihm entgegen und am Horizont zog ein Gewitter auf. Blitze zuckten über den schwarzen Himmel. Vereinzelte Regentropfen fielen schwer zu Boden. Merlin schob sein Halstuch höher, um sich vor dem kalten Wind zu schützen und ließ dabei die Zügel für einen Moment locker.

In diesem Augenblick krachte Donner laut und drohend wie ein Kanonenschlag. Sein Pferd scheute wiehernd und stellte sich auf die Hinterläufe.

Merlin wurde plötzlich rückwärts aus dem Sattel gerissen. Er war so überrascht, dass er nicht einmal reagieren konnte. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss in sein linkes Bein als er es beim Aufprall verdrehte. Mit dem Hinterkopf knallte er auf den harten Boden.

Augenblicklich verlor Merlin das Bewusstsein.

Sein Pferd galoppierte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und geblähten Nüstern davon.

* * *

„Sire, wenn ich Euch kurz stören dürfte? - Euer Frühstück..."

Arthur verdrehte genervt die Augen. Sein neuer Diener Ian war zwar zweifelsohne aufmerksam und bemüht, aber er war so unterwürfig und ängstlich, dass er jedes Mal zusammenzuckte, wenn Arthur auch nur das Wort an ihn richtete. Er hatte Ian gesehen, als er über den Markt geschlendert war. Der füllige Junge mit den roten Haaren war ihm aufgefallen, weil er einer alten Frau geholfen hatte. Ian hatte sich ohne zu zögern nach den Äpfeln gebückt, die ihr aus dem Korb gefallen waren.

Arthur hatte ihn angesprochen und ihn zu seinem neuen Diener ernannt.

„Danke, du kannst jetzt gehen und denk an..." Es schepperte, als Ian wie schon am Tag zuvor über den Kerzenständer stolperte und ihm das leere Tablett rutschte.

„Verzeihung, Sire!" Ian stand schnell wieder auf und verbeugte sich.

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und dachte an Merlin zurück, der zwar manchmal genauso ungeschickt gewesen, aber nie vor Scham und Ehrfurcht davon gekrochen war.

„Schon in Ordnung, Ian! Denk bitte daran, dass ich Morgen mit Sir Gwaine auf die Jagd gehe. Du wirst uns begleiten."

Ian prallte erschrocken gegen den Türrahmen. „My Lord, ich bin nicht so geschickt im Umgang mit Pferden, aber ich werde natürlich stets zu Euren Diensten sein."

Er verbeugte sich erneut und verließ das Zimmer. Einen Augenblick später klopfte es an der Tür. Arthur sah auf: „Ian, ich brauche dich heute nicht mehr. Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Wer war denn eben das Häufchen Elend, dass mir entgegen kam?", fragte Gwaine belustigt.

„Mein neuer Diener, ein richtiger Idiot", sagte Arthur und seufzte.

„Ich wüsste da ja jemanden, der wie geschaffen für die Stelle ist...", antwortete Gwaine.

Arthur bedachte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick. „Warum bist du hier, Gwaine?"

Gwaine ignorierte Arthurs drohenden Unterton und sagte fröhlich: „Ich wollte mit Euch über die morgige Jagd reden! Wann wollt Ihr genau aufbrechen?"

„Wir reiten im Morgengrauen los und wenn wir Glück haben, erwischen wir ein paar gut genährte Fasane", sagte Arthur ein wenig ruhiger.

„Großartig! Und... Ihr seid Euch sicher, dass Euer neuer Diener der Herausforderung gewachsen ist?", fragte Gwaine zweifelnd, „Er machte mir den Eindruck, dass ihn sogar ein Eichhörnchen erschrecken könnte..."

Arthur stand hektisch auf. „Er wird es schon schaffen, Ian braucht nur ein wenig mehr Erfahrung."

„Arthur...", Gwaine wurde zornig, „Warum holt Ihr nicht einfach Merlin zurück? Was kann er denn schon so Furchtbares verbrochen haben, dass Ihr ihn gleich verbannen müsst?"

„Du würdest es nicht verstehen, Gwaine, aber glaub mir: Ich hatte meine Gründe. Geh jetzt und sei Morgen früh pünktlich, ich will dich nicht wieder aus irgendeiner Taverne holen müssen..." sagte Arthur verbittert.

„Merlin ist mein Freund, Arthur, genau wie Eurer! Macht Ihr euch denn keine Sorgen um ihn?"

„Ich schätze dich sehr, Gwaine, aber um wen ich mir wann Sorgen mache, entscheide ich immer noch selbst", fuhr Arthur ihn an.

„Aber es wird täglich kälter da draußen! Was wenn Mer..."

„Bist du schwer von Begriff?", fauchte Arthur. „Ich will diesen Namen hier nicht mehr hören."

„Wie Ihr meint, SIRE!", fauchte Gwaine zurück. Ihm fiel wieder ein, warum er manchmal noch immer einen Groll gegen besserwisserische Adelige verneigte sich knapp und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

Merlin öffnete die Augen ein Spalt breit und schloss sie sofort wieder, da das gleißende Licht schmerzhaft in seinen Kopf fuhr. Wo war er und warum tat ihm alles weh? Stöhnend versuchte er sich zu erinnern. Sein Pferd... er musste vom Pferd gestürzt sein. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Sein Hemd klebte feucht an seinem Oberkörper und ihm war kalt. Alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen und er sank wieder zurück auf den matschigen Boden. Er schloss die Augen und schlief erschöpft wieder ein.

Es war schon fast Nacht, als Merlin wieder zu sich kam. Er fror fürchterlich. Wenn er hier liegen bliebe, würde das den sicheren Tod für ihn bedeuten. Er versuchte sich in eine sitzende Position zu bringen, aber sein Körper war so steif und kalt, dass es ihm nicht gelang. Auf seiner nassen Kleidung funkelten Eiskristalle. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und murmelte einen Wärmezauber. Seine Zähne klapperten schrecklich und er konnte seinen Atem sehen. Es war sinnlos. Er war schon zu schwach, um sich mit Hilfe seiner Magie zu wärmen. Das Einzige, was er zustande brachte, war eine kleine Flamme, die auf seiner Hand tänzelte und an seinen Fingern leckte. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Hätte Arthur doch bloß niemals von seiner Magie erfahren, dann würde er jetzt im Schloss in seinem warmen Bett liegen.

* * *

Arthur war am nächsten Tag alles andere als guter Laune. Ian hatte das Feuer in der Nacht ausgehen lassen und er war frierend aufgewacht. Gwaines Worte kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn: Ob es Merlin gut ging? Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken und beschloss, dass es Zeit war, die Rüstung anzulegen.

„Merlin!", rief er. Genervt ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Ian, ich brauche mein Frühstück und muss mich anziehen!"

Da kam Ian auch schon mit einem Teller Würstchen, Speck und Ei zur Tür herein. „Ver... Verzeihung, Sire! Sir Gwaine war eben so freundlich mir zu zeigen wie man ein Pferd sattelt und da habe ich mich verspätet. Erwartet Ihr noch Besuch... Ihr hattet doch gerade noch einen anderen Namen gerufen... Frühstückt Euer Besuch mit Euch? Ich könnte noch...", sprudelte es aufgeregt aus ihm heraus.

Langsam bereute Arthur, dass er ihn als seinen neuen Diener gewählt hatte. „Nein, ich bin allein und jetzt geh zur Küche und hol Proviant, ich ziehe mich heute alleine an."

Kurze Zeit später schritt Arthur über die große Treppe auf den Innenhof, wo Ian schon mit zwei Pferden auf ihn wartete.

Gwaine lehnte lässig an der Wand und grüßte Arthur mit einem leichten Kopfnicken.

Gerade als Arthur auf ihn zuging, um nochmal mit ihm zu reden, führte Lancelot sein Pferd auf den Hof.

„Sire, dürfte ich Euch auf die Jagd begleiten?", fragte er höflich.

Arthur Laune sank noch weiter und er sah wütend zu Gwaine, der sicher etwas damit zu tun hatte: „Solange du auch wirklich der Jagd wegen mitkommen willst um nicht um eine bestimmte Person zu suchen, gerne." , murmelte er.

Gwaine zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Ihr meint, Sire."

Arthur seufzte: „Gut, einverstanden, Lancelot! Kommt, reiten wir endlich los!"

Die Vier verließen das Schloss und ritten in den Wald. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und über den Boden kroch dichter Nebel. Leider sollte Gwaine Recht behalten: sie mussten ständig auf Ian warten, der Probleme hatte sein Pferd unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Schließlich gab Arthur das Zeichen zum Anhalten.

Erleichtert stieg Gwaine ab und sah sich um.

Während Ian sich bemühte, die Pferde anzubinden, entdeckte Gwaine einen knorrigen Apfelbaum, an dem noch einige Äpfel hingen.

Grinsend trat er auf die Baumwurzel und streckte seinen Arm um einen der unteren Äpfel zu erwischen.

Arthur reichte Ian seine Armbrust, um etwas Wasser zu trinken.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst polierte Gwaine seinen Apfel mit seinem Ärmel und biss herzhaft hinein.

Es knackte. Laut hallte das Geräusch durch den stillen Wald.

Erschrocken zuckte Ian zusammen und drehte sich um.

Dabei rutschten seine klammen Finger an Arthurs Armbrust ab.

Mit einem lauten Zischen löste sich ein Pfeil und schoss durch die Luft

Lancelots Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Arthur, passt auf!"

Schnell warf er sich gegen Arthur der ihn verständnislos anstarrte.

Zusammen fielen sie auf den harten Boden. Der Pfeil surrte über ihre Köpfe hinweg und blieb in Gwaines Apfelbaum stecken.

Mit einem fragenden Blick sah Gwaine zuerst auf den Pfeil, dann zu seinem Apfel und schleßlich zu Lancelot und Arthur.

Schnell warf er den Apfel hinter sich. „War was?", fragte er unschuldig.

Arthur schubste Lancelot von sich und stürmte auf Ian zu.

„Du bist wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen!", fauchte er wütend. „Was ist so schwer daran, für einen Moment meine Armbrust zu halten? Du hättest mich fast umgebracht!"

Ian ließ die Armbrust fallen und war den Tränen nahe. . „Vvvvv... Verzeihung, Sire", stammelte er.

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Und was hast du gemacht?", fragte er nun Gwaine.

Gwaine schluchte den letzten Bissen hinunter und zuckte mit dne Schultern.

„Kann ich was dafür, dass Euer neuer Diener so schreckhaft ist?"

Arthur verdrehte genervt die Augen und hob die Armbrust auf.

„Bleibt mir bloß fern!", zischte er zu Gwaine und Ian und wandte sich Lancelot zu, der sich langsam aufrappelte.

„Komm, Lancelot! Wir sollten etwas vorausgehen wenn wir heute noch Irgendetwas erlegen wollen!"

Arthur klopfte sich den Schmutz von der Hose. „Danke, Lancelot. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

„Es war mir eine Ehre, Sire!", sagte Lancelot ernst. "Außerdem habe ich Merlin versprochen euch mit meinem Leben zu beschützen!"

„Merlin?", fragte Arthur unsicher nach.

Lancelot sah Arthur betreten an: „Ja, ich... ich konnte mich noch von ihm verabschieden bevor er ging."

„Was hat er dir denn erzählt?" Rasch sah Arthur sich um, doch Gwaine und Ian waren außer Hörweite.

„Er hatte nicht viel Zeit...", wich Lancelot aus.

Arthur verzog das Gesicht, als Lancelot fortfuhr: „Hätte es nicht eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben, Sire?"

„Glaubst du, ich hätte ihn sonst weggeschickt?"

„Aber Sire, Merlin war Euch immer ein treuer Diener. Er hätte nie etwas getan, dass Euch schadet", sagte Lancelot leise.

„Also hat er dir nichts erzählt...", stellte Arthur fest. „Merlin hat mich verraten!"

„My Lord?", fragte Lancelot verunsichert. „Gaius hat mir berichtet, dass Merlin Euch gerettet hat."

Arthur sah nachdenklich an: „Ja, das hat er. Trotzdem fällt es mir schwer ihm weiterhin zu vertrauen. Er hat mich all die Jahre angelogen."

„Aber", platzte Lancelot heraus, „habt Ihr nie darüber nachgedacht, wie schwer es für Merlin gewesen sein muss, seine Ma... seine Fähigkeiten geheim zu halten?"

Entgeistert starrte Arthur Lancelot an. „Du... Du wusstest davon?"

„Ja, my Lord. Merlin hat auch mir geholfen. Und ich habe ihn nicht verstoßen", sagte Lancelot und seine Stimme klang ungewohnt verbittert.

„Das ist auch etwas völlig Anderes!", brauste Arthur auf. Bin ich denn der Einzige in Camelot der nicht wusste dass Merlin ein... ein Zauberer ist?"

„Nein, Sire", sagte Lancelot versöhnlich. „Merlin hat sich wirklich sehr bemüht, sein Geheimnis für sich zu behalten. Er wusste ja, was es bedeutet, Magie in Camelot zu benutzen."

„Wer weiß es noch außer Gaius und dir? Gwen? Leon? Gwaine? Und warum hat er es mir nicht gesagt?"

„Niemand, Sire. Was hätte Merlin denn machen sollen? Wenn er Euch die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, wäre das das sichere Todesurteil für ihn gewesen."

Arthur fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich... weiß es nicht! Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach tun sollen - weitermachen wie bisher?"

Lancelot fasste Arthur vorsichtig am Arm und zwang ihn stehen zu bleiben. „Sire, Ihr habt auch mir eine zweite Chance gegeben, obwohl ich Euch belogen und getäuscht habe. Ich habe immer auf Euer gutes Herz vertraut."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Lancelot. Aber jetzt lass uns bitte nicht mehr davon sprechen."

„Wir sollten eine kurze Pause machen", schlug Arthur vor, als er sah, dass Gwaine missmutig hinter Ian her stapfte, der aussah, als hätte man ihn drei Tage lang an den Pranger gestellt und verhöhnt.

* * *

Sie setzten sich auf zwei liegende Baumstämme in der Nähe eines Baches und warteten auf Gwaine und Ian, die langsam näher kamen. Gwaine ließ sich mit einem Seufzen neben Lancelot auf den Stamm sinken. „Bis jetzt war unsere Jagd ja nicht sehr erfolgreich", stellte er fest.

Lancelot lächelte sanft. „Sei nicht zu hart zu Ian. Er bemüht sich wirklich."

„Ha!", rief Gwaine laut und Ian, der die Pferde angebunden hatte, zuckte erneut zusammen.

„Schau ihn dir doch an, Lancelot. Merlin hätte sich nicht bei jedem Windstoß erschreckt."

Lancelot seufzte und stand auf.

„Ich kümmere mich um Feuerholz", bot er an.

Arthur schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. Er hatte seine Handschuhe ausgezogen und fuhr mit den Fingern über die rissige Rinde des Stammes. Traurig erinnerte er sich an die viele Male an denen er mit Merlin hier gerastet hatte.

Lancelot entfernte sich immer weiter von seinen Freunden. Plötzlich vernahm er ganz in der Nähe ein leises Wiehern. Vorsichtig schlich er sich an und versteckte sich hinter einem Baum. Einige Augenblicke später trat ein Pferd zwischen den Bäumen heraus. Die Zügel waren zerrissen, das Fell des Pferdes mit Schweiß und Blut bedeckt. Provianttaschen und Decken waren am Sattel befestigt. Lancelot wusste sofort wessen Pferd das war.

Vorsichtig ging er auf das Pferd zu, um es nicht zu erschrecken und griff nach den Zügeln. Das Tier schnaubte und beruhigte sich langsam, als Lancelot es sanft abtastete.

Neben einigen kleinen Schrammen und Kratzern hatte das Pferd eine blutende Wunde am Vorderlauf. Scheinbar hatte das Pferd sich erschreckt, und war bei seiner panischen Flucht gestürzt.

„Merlin? Bist du hier?", rief er. Doch niemand antwortete ihm.

„Merlin?", probierte er es noch einmal. Da sah er in einiger Entfernung ein schwaches Flackern. Er band das Pferd fest und näherte sich dem Licht.

Erschrocken keuchte er auf, als er Merlin leichenblass auf dem Waldboden liegen sah. Die Flamme, die über seiner Handfläche schwebte, war nur noch ein leichtes Flimmern.

Lancelot rannte zu ihm und kniete neben ihm nieder. „Merlin! Merlin, komm wach auf."

Merlins Lider flackerten: „Arthur, du hast mich endlich gefunden!"

Lancelot wich zurück. „Halte durch, Merlin. Ich hole den König."

Arthur erklärte Ian gerade wie die Armbrust funktionierte, als Lancelot ohne Feuerholz und hektisch nach ihm rufend aus dem Unterholz stolperte. Alarmiert sahen Arthur und Gwaine auf.

„Was ist los, Lancelot?", fragte Arthur.

„Merlin!", keuchte Lancelot außer Atem. „Ich habe... Ihn gefunden! Er... Er ist schwer verletzt, Sire!"

Arthur sprang auf; seine Armbrust fiel auf den Waldboden. „Merlin?", wiederholte er ungläubig.

„Ja, my Lord!", rief Lancelot. „Folgt mir!"

„Wer ist Merlin?", fragte Ian überflüssigerweise, doch niemand nahm Notiz von ihm.

„Ian bleib hier! Wir... werden bald zurück sein!" Arthur und Gwaine folgten Lancelot durch den Wald.

Ian sah ihnen angst erfüllt nach. Ungern blieb er allein in dem finsteren Wald zurück.

„Merlin! Merlin!", Arthur fiel neben Merlin auf die Knie. Plötzlich schossen die Bilder von den längst verdrängten Albträumen durch seinen Kopf. Merlin, der in seinen Armen starb. Merlin, der leblos vor ihm lag. Sein Herz begann zu rasen. In seinen Träumen hatte er Merlin retten wollen und war doch jedes Mal zu spät gekommen. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Dies war kein Traum. Merlin lebte. Merlin lebte und brauchte seine Hilfe.

Besorgt nahm er Merlins Hand, in der die Flamme mittlerweile mittlerweile gänzlich erloschen war und fasste ihm an die Stirn.

„Was ist denn nur passiert...er ist ja eiskalt...warum ist er so kalt...", stammelte Arthur.

Merlin stöhnte und öffnete mühsam die Augen: „Arthur", wisperte er erneut kaum hörbar.

„Arthur es tut mir so Leid!"

„Shhh, Merlin, versuch jetzt nicht zu sprechen", sagte Arthur und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Wir... Wir müssen ihn sofort nach Camelot bringen!" Arthur stand auf und sah Gwaine und Lancelot an.

„Natürlich, Sire." Gwaine hob Merlin behutsam hoch. Arthur band das verletzte Pferd los und führte es hinter sich her.

Als sie zurück zum Lager kamen, stellte Arthur erstaunt fest, dass Ian schon alles fertig gepackt hatte und bereit zum Aufbruch war.  
„Gut gemacht, Ian", murmelte er einen Dank, bevor er Lancelot befahl, Merlin auf seinem Pferd mitzunehmen.

Gwaine ritt voraus. Die Jagd, der ungeschickte Dienerersatz und seine Wut auf Arthur waren verraucht. Er fühlte sich elend. Wenn Merlin erst einmal in Sicherheit war, würde er in der Taverne einkehren und seine Sorgen mit Alkohol betäuben.

Merlin hing in Lancelots Armen wie ein nasser Sack. Nur gelegentlich kam ein leises Stöhnen über seine Lippen, wenn das Pferd auf dem unebenen Waldboden stolperte.

Arthur, der neben Lancelot ritt, ließ ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen.

Ian, der noch immer nicht verstand, was da gerade geschehen war, ritt langsam hinter ihnen her.

* * *

Sie erreichten Camelot am späten Nachmittag. Arthur ließ Ian stehen und eilte hinter Gwaine und Lancelot, die Merlin trugen, in das Schloss.

„Bringt ihn in meine Gemächer!", rief er ihnen zu, dann rannte er zu Gaius.

„Arthur was ist los?", fragte Gaius überrascht, als der König in seine Kammer stürmte.

„Merlin...es ist Merlin...Gaius Ihr müsst ihm helfen!", rief er völlig außer Atem.

„Merlin!", Gaius riss die Augen auf, griff nach seiner Arzttasche und folgte Arthur in seine Gemächer.

Lancelot und Gwaine hatten Merlin auf Arthurs Bett gelegt und von den feuchten Kleidern befreit.

„Zuerst müssen wir ihn wärmen, Sire!" ordnete Gaius sofort an, als er sah wie blass Merlin war.

„Natürlich. Ian, schür das Feuer und hol mehr Decken", sagte er seinem Diener, der ihnen gefolgt war, und nun ziemlich verwirrt mitten im Raum stand.

„Sein Bein ist gebrochen und er hat eine große Wunde am Hinterkopf...", sagte Gaius, während er Merlin weiter untersuchte.

„Und er ist sehr schwach. Ich brauche heißes Wasser und Holz, um das Bein zu schienen", sagte Gaius.

„Das hole ich!" Gwaine verschwand durch die Tür.

„Gaius, er...er wird doch wieder gesund werden, oder?", fragte Arthur.

„Das kann ich im Augenblick noch nicht sagen, Sire! Wir müssen die Nacht abwarten."

„Ich werde mich um die Pferde kümmern", bot Lancelot an und verließ Arthurs Gemächer.

„Merlin braucht Ruhe und Ihr Euer Bett, Sire! Wir sollten ihn, wenn ich ihn versorgt habe, in sein eigenes Bett bringen.", bemerkte Gaius.

„Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir ihn so wenig wie möglich bewegen?", widersprach Arthur.

„Natürlich, Sire, aber...", antwortete Gaius.

Doch da unterbrach ihn Arthur erneut. „Vielleicht habt Ihr Recht und es ist besser, wenn Merlin unter Eurer Beobachtung steht."

Noch ehe Gaius etwas antworten konnte, kehrten Ian und Gwaine mit Holz, heißem Wasser und Decken zurück.

„Ian, bring die Decken in Gaius Kammer und schaue auch dort nach, ob ein Feuer brennt", befahl Arthur barsch.

Ian starrte Arthur gehetzt an, drehte sich dann aber nach einer kurzen Verbeugung schweigend um und eilte wieder hinaus.

Als Gaius Merlins Bein schiente und mit einer Salbe einstrich, entfuhr Merlin ein leises Seufzen und er wollte das Bein weg ziehen.

„Ich gebe dir gleich ein Beruhigungsmittel, Merlin", sagte Gaius ruhig. „Trotzdem werden die Schmerzen nicht vollständig verschwinden."

Arthur beugte sich zu Merlin und griff nach seiner Hand. „Warum kann er sich denn nicht selbst helfen?", flüsterte er, so dass Gwaine es nicht hören konnte.

„Solche... Heilungsmethoden sind sehr kraftraubend und anstrengend. Ich fürchte, dazu ist Merlin bereits zu schwach, Sire.", sagte Gaius betrübt.

„Oh..." machte Arthur und betrachtete Merlin eingehend. Obwohl erst zwei Tage vergangen waren, seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, wirkte Merlins Gesicht eingefallen und die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen zeigten, dass er kaum geschlafen haben musste.

„Kann ich irgendetwas für ihn tun, Gaius?", fragte er leise und ließ Merlins Hand los.

Gaius runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr könnt seinen Kopf halten, während ich die Wunde säubere", schlug er vor.

Behutsam hielt Arthur Merlins Kopf. Merlins Augenlider flatterten und er murmelte unverständliche Wortfetzen. Gaius beeilte sich, die Wunde zu versorgen.

Wie beiläufig strich Arthur über Merlins blasse Wange. Dabei achtete er penibel darauf, den Verband, den Gaius eben gelegt hatte, nicht zu berühren.

„Gut, dann können wir ihn jetzt zu mir bringen", sagte Gaius und trat zurück, damit Gwaine Merlin vom Bett heben konnten.

Ein letztes Mal strich Arthur über Merlins Hand und blickte in sein regungsloses Gesicht:

„Berichtet mir sofort, wenn sich sein Zustand ändert, Gaius", befahl er dem Arzt und fügte kaum hörbar hinzu:„Alles wird gut, Merlin! Ich sehe Morgen nach dir!"

Gwaine legte Merlin vorsichtig auf Gaius einfaches Bett und breitete fürsorglich die Decken über ihm aus, die Ian bereit gelegt hatte.

Ian, der einige Holzscheite in den Kamin gelegt hatte, stand auf und sah unsicher zu Gaius.

„Danke Ian! Ich brauche deine Hilfe dann erstmal nicht mehr", sagte Gaius freundlich.

Ian verbeugte sich und verschwand so schnell er konnte.

Gwaine sah besorgt zu Gaius. „Bitte hilf ihm, Merlin ist doch mein einziger Freund..."

„Ich tue mein Bestes!" Gaius wirkte erschöpft.

Gwaine nickte ihm schweigend zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Kammer.

Als er an Arthurs Gemächern vorbei kam, sah er durch die offene Tür, dass Arthur an seinem Bett stand und auf die blutigen und zerwühlten Laken starrte.

„Ihr hättet es niemals so weit kommen lassen dürfen!"', fuhr er Arthur an und schritt hastig in den Raum.

Arthur ließ sich auf die Matratze sinken. „Gwaine, du weißt nicht, was er getan hat."

„Ich kenne Merlin und er würde niemals etwas Böses tun. Warum vergebt Ihr ihm nicht?"

„Du stellst dir das wohl alles ganz einfach vor, was?", knurrte Arthur.

„Merlin wäre da draußen fast gestorben! ", schnappte Gwaine verärgert.

„Das wollte ich nicht. Aber er hat mich sehr enttäuscht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm jemals wieder vertrauen kann, Gwaine. Und jetzt muss ich mich ausruhen."

„Also wollt Ihr Merlin wieder fortschicken, falls er je wieder gesund wird?", entsetzt sah er Arthur an, „Ihr habt keine Ahnung wie oft Merlin euch gerettet hat, oder? Er müsste ein Ritter sein und nicht Euer Diener."

„Du solltest dir nicht meinen Kopf zerbrechen, Gwaine, und jetzt geh bitte und lass mich allein."

„Ihr könnt Euch nicht ewig vor einer Diskussion drücken!", grummelte Gwaine und verließ aufgebracht das Zimmer.

Arthur sah ihm zweifelnd nach und dann dachte er wieder an Merlin. Er hatte so schwach und zerbrechlich gewirkt und vor zwei Tagen hatte er noch so viel Macht besessen, ein magisches Wesen zu vertreiben, um ihm das Leben zu retten.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Merlin das schon öfter getan hatte? Sicher war Merlin oft zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort gewesen und hatte ihm beigestanden, aber er hatte dabei doch nie Magie angewandt? Obwohl Merlin ständig in seiner Nähe gewesen war und immer darauf bestanden hatte, ihn auf schwierigen und gefährlichen Missionen zu begleiten, war ihm nie etwas aufgefallen. Aber selbst wenn, nun ja, ein Teil seiner Erfolge Merlins Verdienst war, Magie zu praktizieren war falsch! Wie hatte Merlin eigentlich so viel gelernt und wer hatte ihm das alles beigebracht?

„Gaius!", zischte er.

War Merlin vielleicht sogar deshalb vor all den Jahren nach Camelot gekommen - um ein... Zauberlehrling von Gaius zu werden? Er sprang auf und lief zum Fenster.

Draußen wärmten sich ein paar Wachen an einem Feuer. Gaius hatte wohl nie von der Magie abgelassen und seinen Vater um den Finger gewickelt. Arthur ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Also war im Grunde Gaius Schuld daran, dass er Merlin verbannen musste und es ihm nun so schlecht ging! Arthur ging zu seinem Bett zurück, zog die schmutzigen Laken ab und warf sie auf den Boden. Er streifte sein Hemd über den Kopf und schlüpfte aus seiner Hose. Morgen würde er sich erst einmal um Merlin kümmern und wenn es ihm besser ging, Gaius zur Rede stellen. Mit diesem Gedanken legte er sich ins Bett und schlief kurz darauf erschöpft ein.

* * *

Als Merlin langsam die Augen öffnete, wusste er erst gar nicht, wo er war.

„Merlin! Gaius, Merlin ist wach", sagte eine Stimme, die ihm sehr vertraut war. Es war Lancelot.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht, als dieser plötzlich schmerzhaft pochte.

„Bleib still liegen, Merlin. Gaius kommt gleich", sagte Lancelot sanft.

„Lancelot?", krächzte Merlin heiser, „Wasser..."

Lancelot stand auf, holte vom Tisch den Wasserkrug und goss etwas von dem kühlen Nass in einen Becher. „Trink langsam, Merlin."

Vorsichtig nippte Merlin an dem Becher, den Lancelot ihm an die Lippen hielt.

„Danke!", flüsterte er.

„Was machst du nur für Sachen?", fragte Lancelot und legte prüfend eine Hand auf seine Stirn. „Fieber hast du jedenfalls nicht."

Da eilte Gaius aus Merlins Kammer zu seinem Bett.

„Merlin, wie fühlst du dich? Was ist denn passiert?"

„Ich... Ich weiß nicht...", antwortete Merlin mit schwacher Stimme, „Arthur hat mich verbannt... und ich war im Wald..und jetzt?..."

„Du hast dir das Bein gebrochen. Bis das verheilt ist, bleibst du hier", sagte Gaius.

„Weiß Arthur, dass ich hier bin?", fragte Merlin ängstlich.

„Natürlich, er hat dich hierher bringen lassen", erklärte Lancelot.

Da klopfte es an der Tür. Lancelot lief hin und öffnete sie rasch. Arthur trat ein. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und er sah noch immer müde aus.

„Wie geht es Merlin?", fragte er sofort.

„Er ist wach, Sire", sagte Lancelot, zwinkerte Merlin zu und ging.

„Ich sollte euch wohl besser allein lassen", bemerkte Gaius und folgte Lancelot.

Arthur bedachte ihn mit einem grimmigen Blick, bevor er sich auf den Stuhl neben Merlins Bett setzte.

„Arthur...", wisperte Merlin, der nicht wusste was er sagen sollte.

„Merlin, wie geht es dir?", fragte Arthur nervös.

„Ich fühle mich, als bestünde mein ganzer Körper aus blauen Flecken und mein Kopf scheint bald zu explodieren, aber abgesehen davon…", Merlin verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Danke, dass... Ihr mich gerettet habt!"

„Eigentlich war das nur...", begann Arthur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Merlin, ich verstehe nicht, wieso du nach Camelot kommst, wo Magie verboten ist, und dich von Gaius ausbilden lässt."

„Was?", fuhr Merlin erschrocken hoch und bereute es gleich wieder, als ein gleißender Schmerz in seinen Kopf schoss.

„Warum hast du dich von Gaius überreden lassen, Magie zu praktizieren?", hakte Arthur nach.

„Aber so war es doch gar nicht!" Erschrocken sah Merlin ihn an. „Die Magie ist ein Teil von mir seit ich denken kann, Arthur! Ich… wurde damit geboren. Meine Mutter hat mich zu Gaius geschickt, damit er mir hilft, sie zu kontrollieren!"

Arthur fuhr geschockt zurück. „Ein Teil von dir? Aber das ist doch nicht möglich...Du bist...bist du... Was bist du dann?"

Merlin sah ihn verletzt an: „Ein Zauberer, Arthur... Aber ich bin immer noch derselbe!"

Arthur seufzte. „Ich... Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll, Merlin. Immer wenn ich an Magie denke, kommt mir nur all das Böse in den Sinn... Aber wenn ich dich sehe, dann fällt es mir schwer zu glauben, dass auch du so ein Monster bist..."

Merlins Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Wie oft hatte er sich selbst als Monster bezeichnet, hatte sich selbst gehasst für seine Fähigkeiten. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er sich so akzeptieren konnte wie er war. Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen.

„Ich bin kein Monster, Arthur", flüsterte er. Einzelne Tränen flossen seine Wange hinab,

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr viel zu oft erleben musstet, was Magie in den falschen Händen anrichten kann... Aber ich stehe zu Euch, Arthur - für immer! Ich... Ich muss Euch doch beschützen!"

Arthur rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab. „Du musst mich nicht beschützen, Merlin. Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Aber du hast Recht. Ich habe Angst vor der Macht der Magie und davor, was sie bewirken kann."

Augenblicklich musste Merlin breit grinsen: „Ich sag Euch lieber nicht, wie oft ich Euren königlichen Hintern gerettet habe, Arthur! Dann wüsstet Ihr wie gut Ihr auf Euch selbst aufpassen könnt!"

Arthur seufzte wieder. „Ja, so was hat mir Gwaine auch an den Kopf geworfen... Also muss wohl etwas dran sein, wenn es sogar ihm aufgefallen ist."

Merlin wurde wieder ernst: „Es ist wahr! Arthur, ich… ich kann nicht ändern, was ich bin!"

„Aber Merlin", warf Arthur nun ein, „du musst auch verstehen, dass es nicht so leicht für mich ist. Mein ganzes Leben wurde mir eingeredet wie gefährlich Magie ist. Ich habe selbst erlebt, dass sie Unglück, Hass und Gewalt hervorbringt. Ich brauche Zeit, Merlin."

„Ja... Das verstehe ich... „ Merlin sah ihn traurig an. „Aber Ihr schickt mich doch nicht wieder fort, oder?"

Arthur verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht."

Doch dann leuchteten seine Augen belustigt auf. „Anscheinend kann ich dich nicht alleine durch die Wälder ziehen lassen, ohne dass du vom Pferd fällst und dir das Bein brichst."

„Ja... Sieht so aus." Merlin grinste leicht, riss dann die Augen auf, als er verstand, was Arthur gerade gesagt hatte. „Heißt das... dass ich..."

„Mit dem Bein kommst du sowieso nicht weit", lächelte Arthur und stand auf. „Und nun ruh dich aus."

„Arthur!", sagte Merlin als Arthur schon an der Tür war. „Danke!"

Arthur schenkte ihm ein weiteres Lächeln, bevor er Gaius Kammer verließ.

* * *

Er lächelte immer noch, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte, war er froh, dass Merlin wieder da war. Es war seltsam. Die Tatsache, dass Merlin schon mit magischen Kräften auf die Welt gekommen war, erschreckte ihn. Trotzdem war da etwas in ihm, dass nicht wollte, dass Merlin ihn noch einmal verließ. Wenn Merlin bei ihm war, fühlte er sich nicht so leer. Merlin hatte ihn stets aufgemuntert; und wenn ihm nur eine freche Bemerkung über die Lippen gerutscht war. Wenn Merlin bei ihm war, hatte er immer das Gefühl gehabt, sich nicht verstellen zu müssen. Merlin hatte ihn aufgefangen, ihn ermutigt und ihm auch von Zeit zu Zeit den Kopf gewaschen.

„Was bedeutet dieses Grinsen, Arthur?" Der König hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Gwaine um die Ecke gebogen war.

„Nichts, was dich zu interessieren hat, Gwaine", sagte Arthur von oben herab.

„Wie Ihr meint...", sagte Gwaine schulterzuckend und ging in Gaius Kammer.

„Hey, Merlin", grüßte er seinen Freund breit grinsend. „Lancelot sagte mir, dass du aufgewacht ist und dass... Arthur bei dir ist."

Merlin versuchte sich aufzusetzen. „Ja, Gwaine. Ich glaube, er lässt mich bleiben."

„Was? Das ist ja großartig!", Gwaine umarmte ihn überschwänglich.

„Au!", rief Merlin und stieß Gwaine zurück.

„Oh, entschuldige!", sagte dieser. „Es ist nur so schön, dass es dir besser geht. Jetzt wird alles wieder so wie es einmal war!"

Merlin rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das stimmt..."

„Aber du sagtest doch, dass du bleiben kannst!"

„Vorerst", korrigierte Merlin ihn. „Arthur weiß noch nicht, was er tut, wenn ich wieder gesund bin."

„Arthur ist ein Idiot!", murmelte Gwaine.

„Nein, Gwaine", widersprach Merlin. „Ich bin sicher, er wird die richtige Entscheidung treffen."

„Du hast ihm verziehen, dass er dich verbannt hat?", fragte Gwaine erstaunt.

„Er hatte keine andere Wahl, Gwaine", sagte Merlin leise.

"Merlin, was ist geschehen? Was hast du getan, dass Arthur keine Wahl hatte?", fragte Gwaine ernst.

Merlin biss sich auf die Lippe: "Bitte verstehe mich nicht falsch Gwaine, ich vertraue dir voll und ganz. Aber ich bin so glücklich wieder hier sein zu können, dass ich Arthur nicht verärgern will indem ich dir jetzt davon erzähle."

„Arthur kann wirklich froh sein, dass er dich hat, Merlin!", stellte Gwaine bewundernd fest.

Merlin wurde beinahe etwas rot. „Er ist eben mein Schicksal", erwiderte er verlegen.

„Soso, dein Schicksal...", grinste Gwaine. „Warum wirst du rot, Merlin?"

„Weil ich mich endlich nicht mehr wie ein Eiszapfen fühle", erwiderte Merlin und in seiner Stimme schwang Heiterkeit.

„Merlin, ich bin nicht gerade der Hellste, aber selbst ich sehe, dass das nicht alles ist!"

Merlin schmunzelte und seine Wangen färbten sich noch einen Ton dunkler. „Arthur hat mich gerettet. Er hat mich zurück geholt."

„Naja, eigentlich hat Lancelot dich gefunden und auf seinem Pferd zurückgebracht… Und ich hab dein Pferd geführt", berichtete Gwaine.

„Aber…", Merlin wurde wieder eine Spur blasser. „Arthur war doch auch da, oder?"

„Ja klar! Wir waren schließlich mit ihm auf der Jagd! Ian war auch dabei", sprudelte es aus Gwaine heraus.

„Ian?" Verwirrt hob Merlin beide Augenbrauen. „Wer ist denn Ian?"

Gwaine, der erkannte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, sah Merlin nervös an. „Öhm, das ist nicht so wichtig!"

Merlin senkte den Kopf. „Ian ist Arthurs neuer Diener, nicht wahr? Er hat mich schon ersetzt."

„Merlin, du weißt doch, dass so mancher Adelige nur schwer ohne Diener zurecht kommt.", versuchte Gwaine ihn aufzumuntern. „Aber ich denke, das solltest du besser mit Arthur besprechen."

„Er wird mich sowieso nie mehr als seinen persönlichen Diener akzeptieren… Und mit Gaius lässt er mich bestimmt auch nicht mehr arbeiten", sagte Merlin und legte sich zurück auf das harte Bett.

„Werde erstmal gesund, Merlin! Es wird schon alles wieder gut werden!"

„Danke, Gwaine", sagte Merlin und schloss müde die Augen. Sein Kopf dröhnte und sein Bein pochte unangenehm.

„Ich denke, du solltest jetzt schlafen. Ich sehe morgen wieder nach dir." Gwaine lächelte Merlin an, stand auf und ließ ihn allein.

Merlin kuschelte sich in die Decke. Er hoffte so sehr, dass Arthur ihn nicht ein zweites Mal von sich stieß, sondern ihn so akzeptierte wie er war. Arthur hatte vorhin so enttäuscht und verletzt ausgesehen. Er brauchte Arthur doch! Es war sein Schicksal auf ihn aufzupassen - ihm nahe zu sein - bei ihm zu sein. Für immer. Er wollte nicht wieder von Arthur getrennt werden. Aber er konnte nun auch nicht mehr verleugnen, was er war. Arthur musste ihn mit seiner Magie annehmen. Er musste einfach! Und wenn er ihn nicht mehr als seinen Diener wollte, konnte er ja vielleicht in den Stallungen oder in der Küche anfangen. Er würde alles tun, solange er nur in Camelot bleiben konnte. Er fühlte sich wohl bei Arthur. Selbst wenn er ihn verspottete oder ihm auch nur einen freien Tag verweigerte, entging Merlin nie das zufriedene Glitzern in seinen Augen. Arthur wollte, dass er ihm Gesellschaft leistete. Arthur. Mit einem Lächeln schlief Merlin ein.

* * *

Arthur saß an seinem Tisch und bereitete eine Rede vor, die er nächste Woche anlässlich des Erntefestes halten musste. Normalerweise hätte er seinen Diener damit beauftragt, aber Ian traute er dies bei Weitem nicht zu und Merlin... Er legte die Feder beiseite.

Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er mit Merlin machen sollte. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er erleichtert war, weil Merlin wieder hier in seinem Schloss war. Aber immer, wenn er ihn ansah, musste er an die Magie denken, die Merlin durchströmte. Selbst wenn Merlin ihm versprechen würde, nie mehr zu zaubern. Die Magie gehörte untrennbar zu ihm.

Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte wie sehr Merlin sich gefreut hatte, als er ihm erlaubt hatte erst einmal hier zu bleiben.

Und wie verzweifelt er gewesen war, als er Merlin fort geschickt hatte.

Merlin schien seine Arbeit wirklich zu vermissen. Vielleicht sogar seinetwegen?

Arthur schnaubte. Er hatte Merlin nie sonderlich gut behandelt aus Angst, eine zu enge Bindung zu ihm aufzubauen. Schließlich war er nur ein Diener und konnte nie mit einem Prinzen oder sogar König befreundet sein. Und jetzt war sein Diener auch noch ein Zauberer... Er konnte ihn nicht mehr für sich arbeiten lassen.

Und doch sah er in Merlin seit einigen Jahren viel mehr als nur einen Diener, den man herumkommandieren konnte. Er war trotz aller Vorsichtsmaßnahmen so etwas wie ein... Freund für ihn geworden. Er hatte großen Wert auf seinen Rat gelegt und sich immer auf ihn verlassen können. Arthur seufzte.

Warum war alles nur so kompliziert und wieso konnte er Merlin nicht einfach aus seinen Gedanken verdrängen? Er wünschte, er könnte Merlin einfach vergeben. Denn eigentlich wollte er nicht, dass Merlin Camelot wieder verließ.

„Verdammt, Merlin, warum bist du ein Zauberer?", flüsterte er.

„Merlin, ist das nicht der, den wir im Wald gefunden haben?", fragte Ian plötzlich.

Arthur sah erschrocken auf, hatte er doch nie erwartet, dass sein neuer Diener ohne anzuklopfen in seine Gemächer kam.

„Was fällt dir ein, dich hier einfach herein zu schleichen?", knurrte er. Wie viel hatte Ian von dem verstanden was er gesagt hatte?

„Sire, Ihr habt mir befohlen, neues Pergament zu bringen und ich dachte, Ihr wolltet in Eurer Konzentration nicht gestört werden", sagte Ian verunsichert.

„Und du denkst deine vorlaute Bemerkung hatte mich nicht gestört?", sagte Arthur zornig,

„Was auch immer du glaubst gerade gehört zu haben - vergiss es und verliere niemals ein Wort darüber! Hast du mich verstanden?" Seine Augen funkelten ihn böse an.

„Ihr habt ja nicht mehr gearbeitet, Sire. Ich habe auch nichts gehört...Wenn Ihr noch einen Wunsch habt?" Der Diener lächelte hilflos.

„Nein, gib mir das Pergament, dann kannst du gehen.", Arthurs Zorn verebbt etwas. Er glaubte Ian nicht, aber hoffte, dass seine Drohung bei seinem ängstlichen Diener angekommen war.

Ian legte die Pergamentrolle auf den Tisch, verbeugte sich tief und ließ Arthur allein. Arthur sah ihm bedrückt nach.

Wie sollte das funktionieren? Merlins Geheimnis musste unter allen Umständen auch geheim bleiben, oder er würde Achtung und Glaubwürdigkeit bei seinem Volk verlieren.

Ganz zu schweigen davon was das für Merlin bedeuten würde. Merlin würde gefürchtet und gejagt werden, und dann würde er doch Camelot verlassen müssen. Das konnte er nicht zulassen - nicht solange er die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben hatte, doch noch eine Lösung für Merlin zu finden.

Und die Rede konnte er jetzt auch nicht mehr fertig schreiben. „Merlin, in den letzten Jahren hab ich nicht so oft an dich gedacht wie in den letzten sieben Tagen...und alles nur wegen diesen doofen Träumen", dachte er.

Er hatte noch immer nicht ganz verstanden, was es mit diesen Albträumen überhaupt auf sich hatte und was Merlin damit zu tun hatte.

Also ignorierte er Pergament und Federkiel und machte sich auf den Weg zu Gaius Kammer.

* * *

Er klopfte an die Tür, doch als niemand öffnete, trat er ein. Merlin lag auf Gaius Bett und schlief. Die Decke war halb herunter gerutscht und enthüllte ein viel zu großes Nachthemd. Langsam ging Arthur auf das Bett zu. Merlins Wangen hatten ein wenig mehr Farbe bekommen und er sah nicht so aus, als ob er noch Schmerzen hätte. Behutsam deckte Arthur seinen Freund wieder zu und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand. Da gähnte Merlin und streckte sich.

Arthur wich erschrocken zurück. Merlin setzte sich schlaftrunken auf, rieb sich die Augen und schwang dann beide Beine über das Bettgestell auf den Boden. Er ging leicht humpelnd zum Tisch und nahm sich einen Apfel, der darauf lag. Er biss genussvoll hinein und drehte sich um, um zum Bett zurück zu gehen.

Arthur musterte ihn erstaunt. Er war zu verwundert, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

Als Merlin mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen fast schon am Bett angekommen war, entdeckte er Arthur. Er blieb abrupt stehen und begann heftig zu husten, als er sich vor Schreck verschluckte.

Dabei kam er ins Wanken und wäre fast gestürzt, hätte Arthur ihn nicht am Arm gegriffen und fest gehalten.

Als sich Merlin wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, starrte er Arthur immer noch mit großen Augen an „Guten... Guten Morgen, Arthur!"

„Morgen? Es ist schon Nachmittag. Und warum läufst du hier herum? Du solltest im Bett sein und dich ausruhen."

„Ich... hatte Hunger", antwortete Merlin und hob den Apfel hoch.

„Hunger?", wiederholte Arthur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Er hielt Merlins Arm noch immer fest umklammert. „Und was ist mit deinem Bein?"

„Es geht mir besser", sagte Merlin knapp.

„Das ist unmöglich!", rief Arthur, doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Du...du hast dich geheilt?"

„Ja...", Merlin grinste schwach, „Jetzt spielt es ja keine Rolle mehr."

„Natürlich spielt es eine Rolle! Was, wenn dich jemand so sieht? Wir müssen vorsichtig sein", widersprach Arthur und zerrte Merlin zum Bett. „Es kann immer ein Bediensteter oder ein Ritter zu Gaius kommen. Und jetzt setz dich wenigstens hin", sagte Arthur bestimmt.

Merlin setzte sich auf das Bett und sah Arthur an. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen! Ich passe schon auf."

„Merlin, ich mache mir aber Sorgen. Seit ich diese bescheuerten Träume hatte, mache ich mir Sorgen. Dabei weiß ich nicht einmal, warum ich von deinem Tod geträumt habe...", sagte Arthur und nahm ebenfalls wieder Platz.

„Arthur ich... ich war Schuld an Euren Träumen...", erklärte Merlin leise.

Arthur lachte heiser auf. „Nun mach dich nicht lächerlich! Wieso solltest du Schuld sein? Oder hast du etwa..."

„Nein!", widersprach Merlin sofort. „Zumindest nicht absichtlich." Betreten sah er zu Boden.

„Was heißt das jetzt wieder?" Panik flackerte in Arthurs blauen Augen. „Verlierst du manchmal die Kontrolle über deine... deine Fähigkeiten?"

„Nein Arthur, aber dieses Wesen... das war ein Succubus und... und in Gaius Buch stand, dass er von jemandem heraufbeschworen wird, der unglücklich ist und..."

„Unglücklich? Warum warst du denn unglücklich, Merlin?", hakte Arthur sofort nach.

„Gaius sagte, dass ich unter großem Druck stand, weil ich meine Magie geheim halten musste und... dass sie sich dadurch selbstständig gemacht haben könnte. Der Succubus hat Eure Albträume verursacht und sich von Eurer Lebensenergie ernährt. Beinahe hätte er Euch getötet. Es war alles meine Schuld." Merlin schluckte und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Arthur sprang auf und begann hektisch und ab zu gehen. „Aber...du...ich wäre wegen dir beinahe..." Plötzlich blieb Arthur stehen.

„Aber warum hat der Succubus nur mich heim gesucht?"

Merlin wurde bleich. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht, weil ich fast meine ganze Energie dazu benutzt habe, um meine Magie vor Euch geheim zu halten und Euch gleichzeitig immer bei zu stehen."

Arthur sah Merlin eindringlich an: „Es muss sehr schwer gewesen sein, deine... Magie die ganze Zeit zu verstecken – vor allem hier in Camelot! Warum hast du denn das Risiko in Kauf genommen jederzeit auf dem Scheiterhaufen landen zu können? Wenn mein Vater... daran will ich gar nicht erst denken!"

Merlin wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. „Ich...muss... Ich will Euch beschützen." Hilflos blickte Merlin zu Arthur, bevor er sich umständlich räusperte.

„Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass Eure - von mir frisch polierte - Rüstung verbeult wird."

Arthur grinste: „Natürlich! Du vermisst sie schon sehnsüchtig, hab ich Recht?"

Dann wurde er wieder ernst: „Ich bin froh, dass du mir das alles erzählt hast, Merlin."

Merlin atmete erleichtert aus. „Ich bin froh, dass Ihr nicht böse auf mich seid. Ich würde meine Magie niemals benutzen, um Euch zu gefährden. Ich will nur, dass es Euch gut geht und Ihr glücklich seid. Das verspreche ich Euch."

„Ich glaube dir, Merlin. Trotzdem musst du nun noch vorsichtiger sein", sagte Arthur bestimmt.

„Das weiß ich. Ich werde aufpassen. Wahrscheinlich mein ganzes Leben lang." Merlin seufzte.

„Merlin versteh bitte, dass ich Zauberei nicht von heute auf morgen wieder erlauben kann! Das würden meine Untertanen nicht verstehen und vielleicht sogar eine Panik auslösen. Außerdem bin ich selbst noch nicht so weit."

„Das verstehe ich, Arthur. Aber bitte lasst mich hier bleiben. Niemand wird Verdacht schöpfen", bat Merlin leise.

„Ich bin einverstanden, Merlin! Aber bleibe noch eine angemessene Zeit im Bett, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst. Meine Rüstung freut sich sicherlich schon auf dich", grinste Arthur.

„Danke, Sire! Vielen Dank!" Merlins Augen leuchteten vor Freude.

„Schon gut." Arthur stand auf. „Ach und Merlin, ich denke, ich muss dir nicht noch extra sagen, dass du deine Pflichten ohne Zauberei zu erledigen hast."

„Aber ich habe doch... Ja, Sire!", sagte Merlin schnell.

„Gut, ich erwarte dich dann in einer Woche in meinen Gemächern", sagte Arthur und ließ Merlin allein.

Merlin strahlte. Gwaine hatte Recht gehabt. Nun wurde doch alles wieder gut.

**Ende Teil 1 - tbc**


	3. Teil 2

**Anmerkung: **Wir möchten darauf hinweisen, dass wir auch diesen Teil _VOR_ der Ausstrahlung der letzten Folge(n) geschrieben haben. Wir werden nicht genauer darauf eingehen, was in unserer Story ähnlich ist, weil wir niemanden spoilern wollen. Wer es gesehen hat, wird es aber merken. ;) Wir waren selbst sehr verblüfft.

**Warnung: **Merthur - Slash

Danke für euer Feedback!

* * *

Gut gelaunt klopfte Merlin an Arthurs Tür. Er hörte ein dumpfes „Herein", ehe er eintrat.

Arthur stand mit dem Rücken zu Merlin. „Nun stell dich nicht so an", rief er heiser. Als Merlin näher kam, sah er einen jungen Mann, der vor Arthur kniete.

„Ar... Arthur?", stammelte Merlin geschockt.

Er verspürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Herzgegend. Wer war dieser Junge und warum war er bei Arthur?

„Soll ich vielleicht später wieder kommen, SIRE?", fragte er nun laut und deutlich mit gereizter Stimme.

Arthur fuhr herum. Er musste mit beiden Händen seine Hose festhalten, da diese sonst herunter gerutscht wäre. „Merlin! Da bist du ja endlich."

„Ihr scheint mich ja nicht vermisst zu haben!"

„Was? Wieso?" Arthur hob irritiert beide Augenbrauen. „Merlin, darf ich dir vorstellen: das ist Ian. Ian, das ist Merlin."

„Hallo Merlin! Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört!" Ian stand auf und streckte ihm scheu grinsend seine Hand entgegen.

„Ich allerdings noch nichts von dir", entgegnete Merlin kühl ohne Ians Hand zu ergreifen.

„Ähm, ja. Ich denke, du kannst jetzt gehen, Ian. Vielen Dank!", bemerkte Arthur verwirrt.

„Sire, wann soll ich wieder kommen?", fragte Ian, der Merlin verstohlen musterte.

„Ian, darüber wollte ich noch mit dir reden. Ich brauche deine Dienste nicht mehr. Merlin wird ab sofort wieder mein Diener sein", sagte Arthur und lächelte.

„Ich... Aber Sire! Ich meine: Natürlich, Sire! Es war mir eine Ehre!", sagte Ian und verbeugte sich rasch.

Nachdem Ian gegangen war, seufzte Merlin erleichtert und grinste. „Was für ein Schleimer."

Arthur grinste zurück und schloss seine Hose. „Das nennt man Respekt, Merlin!"

„Aber Ihr habt mir doch versprochen, Euch nicht so einen unterwürfigen Stiefellecker auszusuchen", sagte Merlin ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Aber er hat seine Arbeit in den letzten Tagen sehr gut gemacht und..."

„Und Ihr habt das genossen?" Merlin verzog das Gesicht.

„Nun ja, es war schön einmal wie ein König bedient zu werden, aber ich muss zugeben, dass mir deine freundliche Art gefehlt hat", gab Arthur mit einem Schmunzeln zu.

„Und wie geht es deinem Bein? Ist alles verheilt?", fuhr er fort.

„Ja, ich bin wieder vollkommen gesund." Wie zum Beweis stampfte Merlin mit seinem Bein auf.

Arthur nickte zufrieden. „Das freut mich zu hören."

„Wie geht es Euch? Bereut Ihr Eure Entscheidung?", fragte Merlin leise.

„Welche Entscheidung? Dich wieder als meinen Diener zu haben? Oder Ian raus zu werfen?"

„Beides?", zuckte Merlin mit den Schultern. „Und meine... Besonderheit geheim zu halten."

Arthur seufzte und strich sein Hemd glatt. „Als ich dich da so leblos im Wald liegen sah, wurde mir klar, dass ich dich nicht verlieren möchte, Merlin."

„Ich habe Euch also wirklich gefehlt?", fragte Merlin verlegen.

„Ja", sagte Arthur und seine Wangen färbten sich rot. Er räusperte sich und sah schnell zu seinem ungemachten Bett. „Du solltest jetzt anfangen."

„Ja, Sire!", strahlte Merlin und machte sich daran die Kissen aufzuschütteln.

Arthur sah ihm einen Moment zu, dann setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann zu arbeiten.

„Soll ich Euch Euer Frühstück bringen oder hat Ian das schon getan?", fragte Merlin übertrieben gelassen.

„Ich habe bereits gegessen. Aber du kannst dich um die Pferde kümmern", bestimmte Arthur.

„Natürlich", seufzte Merlin und verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr wisst gar nicht wie sehr ich das vermisst habe!"

Arthur lachte. „Und wenn du fertig bist, polierst du meine Rüstung."

„Ich bin so ein Glückspilz", erwiderte Merlin, der bereits in der Tür stand und strahlte Arthur an bevor er verschwand.

xxxx

Merlin gab den Pferden Wasser und Heu und schob den Mist zusammen. Selbst diese Arbeit machte ihm Spaß. Er konnte es noch immer kaum fassen. Er war wieder Arthurs Diener.

Er lehnte sich für einen Moment an die Wand und genoss das Gefühl vollkommen glücklich zu sein. Dann räumte er Eimer und Schaufel weg und machte sich auf den Weg in den Waffenraum, um Arthurs Rüstung zu polieren.

Geschockt sah er auf den zerbeulten Haufen Metall, der achtlos in einer Ecke lag und nur noch entfernt an eine Rüstung erinnerte.

„So perfekt warst du wohl doch nicht, Kriecher", murmelte Merlin.

Seufzend griff er nach einem Lappen und setzte sich neben Arthurs Rüstung. Wie sollte er sie je wieder in Ordnung bringen?

Nach einigen Minuten erfolglosem Reiben und Ausbeulen sah er sich verstohlen um. Niemand war zu sehen. Warum sollte er nicht einfach zaubern? Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich. Die Rüstung begann zu schweben. Kratzer und Schmutz verschwanden.

Merlin öffnete seine Augen, die nun orange leuchteten und sah direkt auf ein paar Stiefel, die er nur zu gut kannte.

Arthur blickte auf ihn herab. In seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck von Wut und Schock.

Erschrocken wich Merlin zurück und die Rüstung fiel scheppernd zu Boden.

„Merlin! Was soll das?", zischte Arthur.

„Ich... Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht", stammelte Merlin.

„Ach nein? Dann haben deine Augen wohl vor Freude geleuchtet, weil du mich gesehen hast?" Arthur verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust.

Merlin seufzte, stand auf und sah Arthur direkt in die Augen. „Es tut mir Leid, Arthur. Aber seht Euch die Rüstung doch an! Es ist unmöglich sie ohne... Hilfe zu reparieren!"

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung, Merlin. Keine... keine..." Arthur fuchtelte mit den Händen vor Merlin herum.

„Habt Ihr Euch nie gefragt wie ich es jeden Tag geschafft habe all meine Aufgaben zu erledigen? Bisher hat mich auch nie Jemand dabei erwischt. Also wieso sollte..."

„Genug, Merlin", unterbrach Arthur ihn. „Aber du hast Recht. Meine Rüstung ist kaputt. Geh am besten gleich zum Schmied und sag ihm, er soll sie reparieren."

Merlin sammelte die Rüstung auf und ging zur Tür als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Was wolltet Ihr eigentlich hier unten?"

„Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was dich das angeht, aber ich wollte nachsehen, ob Ian meine Armbrust richtig aufgeräumt hat."

Bei der Erwähnung von Ians Namen verzog Merlin den Mund und verließ wortlos die Kammer.

xxxx

Es war das erste Mal, dass er in die Stadt ging, seit Arthur ihn zurück gebracht hatte.

Es war seltsam, dass Camelot unverändert schien, während er in den letzten Wochen so viel erlebt hatte. Eine Magd, die Eier kaufte, grüßte ihn knapp. Merlin lächelte. Er mochte den Markt mit all seinen Düften, farbenfrohen Waren und verschiedenen Händlern.

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und bog dann in eine Seitengasse ab.

Auf der rechten Seite war die Taverne, die er öfter als Ausrede benutzt hatte. Links hatte Gwens Vater seine Waffenschmiede. Der Schmied bearbeitete gerade ein Schwert mit dem Schmiedehammer und nickte ihm zu als er näher kam.

„Der König schickt mich. Seine Rüstung muss repariert werden", sagte Merlin und gab Tom den Sack, in den er die einzelnen Teile der Rüstung gepackt hatte. „Sein... ehemaliger Diener hat sie nicht sehr sorgsam behandelt."

„Ich sehe schon." Der Schmied runzelte die Stirn, als der das Bündel öffnete und hineinsah. „Ich kümmere mich so schnell wie möglich darum!"

„Danke. Ihr wisst ja wie viel Wert der König auf seine Rüstung legt." Merlin verabschiedete sich.

Der Mann grinste und verschwand in den hinteren Teil der Schmiede.

Pfeifend schlenderte Merlin durch die Gasse.

„Hey, Hofnarr! Es hat dir vorhin wohl gefallen, zuzusehen wie der König mich entlässt - jetzt wo sein Lieblingsdiener wieder da ist!"

Merlin fuhr herum. Ian lehnte lässig an der Wand der Taverne. Neben ihm standen zwei junge Burschen, die über Ians Spruch lachten.

„Ah, er hört sogar auf seinen Namen!", feixte Ian und kam zusammen mit den anderen beiden Jungen bedrohlich auf ihn zu.

„Was soll das, Ian? Es war die Entscheidung des Königs und nicht meine." Merlin wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Ja und das ist genau das was ich nicht verstehe", zischte Ian während die Jungen Merlin umstellten. „Du bist nur ein dummer Nichtsnutz. Hätte er dich doch bloß nicht gefunden, dann wärst du jetzt tot und ich hätte die beste Arbeit, die man sich nur wünschen kann."

Merlin riss geschockt die Augen auf und schüttelte verständnislos mit dem Kopf.

„Arthur ist mein Freund. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, Ian, oder du wirst es bereuen!" Als Merlin sich gerade wieder umdrehen und gehen wollte packten Ians Freunde ihn an den Armen und hielten ihn fest.

Ian lachte, als Merlin sich schwach wehrte, sich aber nicht befreien konnte. „Du drohst mir? Du denkst wohl, du bist etwas Besonderes, was? Na warte, dir werde ich es zeigen."

Er schlug ihm ins Gesicht und Merlin spürte wie sein Auge anschwoll. „Du bist es nicht wert der Diener des Königs zu sein", sagte Ian verächtlich.

Wütend versetzte er Merlin einen Faustschlag in den Bauch. Merlin sackte stöhnend zusammen, wurde jedoch von Ians Freunden fest gehalten.

Merlins Wut wuchs. Er war kein wertloser Schwächling! Ruhig atmete er aus und konzentrierte sich auf ein leeres Fass, das neben dem Taverneneingang stand.

Genau in dem Moment, als Ian erneut zuschlagen wollte, krachte das Fass gegen seine Beine. Überrascht schrie Ian auf, bevor er unsanft zu Boden gerissen wurde.

Erschrocken lockerten die beiden Handlanger für einen Moment ihren Griff um Merlins Arme.

Merlin gelang es, sich los zu reißen. Er stolperte einige Schritte vorwärts, doch Ians Freunde waren schneller und wollten ihn erneut packen.

Doch plötzlich hörte Merlin hektische Schritte, die sich entfernten.

Jemand packte ihn an der Schulter und wollte ihn umdrehen. Da glühten seine Augen golden auf und er hob die Hand, um den Angreifer endgültig zu vertreiben.

„Merlin? Was ist los mit dir?" Erschrocken taumelte Gwaine zurück.

Schnell ließ Merlin die Hand sinken. „Nichts...was soll los sein?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Deine Augen... sie... sie haben..", nuschelte der Ritter.

„Gwaine", Merlin lachte, „kann es sein, dass du betrunken bist?"

Gwaine sah ihn verdutzt an. „Nein! Ich bin nie betrunken. Der Wirt war nur so freundlich mir ein paar Gläser... willst du ablenken?"

„Nein, nein...danke, dass du mir geholfen hast", sagte Merlin schnell.

„Keine Ursache, Merlin. Ian, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Gwaine verwundert, als er den Jungen sah, der sich langsam aufrichtete und Merlin böse anfunkelte.

Als er den Ritter entdeckte, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Ians Gesicht. „Sir Gwaine, ich...muss wohl unglücklich gefallen sein."

„Und ich dachte du wärst nur tollpatschig wenn Arthur in der Nähe ist", grinste Gwaine.

Ian murmelte etwas Unverständliches, klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose und verschwand.

„Was war das eben, Merlin?" fragte Gwaine, nachdem Ian außer Hörweite war.

„Ian ist gestürzt... du hast ihn doch gehört. Ich muss jetzt zum Schloss zurück„ erwiderte Merlin unschuldig und wollte gerade los laufen als Gwaine ihm in den Weg trat.

„Nicht so schnell...Merlin, du hast Magie ausgeübt. Du weißt, dass das verboten ist?"

Merlins Lächeln verschwand und er sah betreten zu Boden. „Gwaine, was du da gesehen hast... also... na gut... ja, du hast Recht... Ich... ich bin ein Zauberer", flüsterte er.

„Das war es also", murmelte Gwaine. „Ich wusste immer, dass du mir irgendetwas verschweigst... Dachtest du, dass ich dich verraten würde? Ich bin dein Freund, Merlin! Du kannst mir vertrauen." Er sah ihn mit einem verletzen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

„Ich weiß, Gwaine! Ich durfte es keinem sagen... Und Arthur wird auch nicht gerade begeistert sein, wenn er erfährt, dass du es jetzt auch erfahren hast. Er weiß es auch erst seit Kurzem."

„Achso... deshalb hat er dich fort geschickt? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er die Magie so sehr hasst, dass er glaubt du würdest ihm Böses wollen, nur weil du... ein Zauberer bist... Aber keine Sorge, ich verrate ihm nicht, dass ich von deinem Geheimnis weiß. Im Gegenzug zauberst du mir jeden Abend einen Krug Met herbei." Gwaine lachte.

Merlin fiel erleichtert in das Lachen ein. „Ganz so einfach ist das leider nicht Gwaine. Außerdem will ich nicht schuld daran sein, dass alle Tavernen im Königreich ihren besten Kunden verlieren."

„Vorsichtig, was du da sagst. Ich bin immerhin ein edler Ritter", sagte Gwaine. Inzwischen hatten sie das große Schlosstor passiert.

„Natürlich bist du das", grinste Merlin, „und ein wahrer Freund. Danke, Gwaine!"

„Ich werde mich jetzt ausruhen", beschloss er und gähnte. „Ach und Merlin, Gaius sollte sich mal dein Auge anschauen. Das sieht gar nicht gut aus", rief Gwaine ihm hinterher.

xxxx

Merlin befühlte vorsichtig seine rechtes Auge und zuckte zusammen. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie weh Ians Faustschlag getan hatte.

Zögernd öffnete er die Tür zu Gaius Kammer. Er hoffte dass der Hofarzt nicht da war und er das blaue Auge verschwinden lassen konnte, ehe es Jemandem auffiel.

Merlin ging zum Regal und suchte nach einer Tinktur, die er auftragen konnte, als sich plötzlich jemand hinter ihm räusperte. „Merlin? Was machst du da?"

Schnell griff er nach einem Buch, schlug es auf und hielt es sich vor das Gesicht als er sich umdrehte. „Ich habe nach diesem Buch hier gesucht, Gaius!"

Gaius hob beide Augenbrauen. „Warum willst du dich über Probleme beim Wasser lassen informieren?"

„Was? Oh, ich ähm... Arthur hat... Ihr wisst schon..."

Gaius sah ihn durchdringend an. „Merlin, was ist los?"

„Aber versprecht mir nicht zu lachen." Merlin senkte langsam das Buch und sah Gaius durchdringend an.

Gaius Lippen bebten. Schnell räusperte er sich noch einmal. „Hast du dich etwa geprügelt?"

Merlin verdrehte die Augen. „Könnt Ihr es heilen, bevor Arthur es sieht?"

„Heilen? Nein, bis die Schwellung verklungen ist, werden wohl einige Tage vergehen. Ich kann dir aber etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben", bot der Hofarzt an.

„Einige Tage?", entfuhr es Merlin. „Und was ist mit Zauberei?"

„Merlin, ich denke es wäre klüger, nicht zu zaubern. Du weißt, was Arthur gesagt hat. Was hast du überhaupt angestellt?"

„Ian", seufzte Merlin. „Aber Arthur wird mir das niemals glauben."

„Ian? Du meinst den schüchternen Jungen, der sich niemals beschwert hat und alles getan hat, was Arthur von ihm verlangt hat?", fragte Gaius erstaunt. „Warum sollte er das tun?"

"Großartig! Du glaubst mir also auch nicht! Wenn alle Ian so toll finden, was mach ich dann eigentlich noch hier?", brauste Merlin auf.

„Merlin, du weißt, dass ich froh bin, dass du wieder hier bist. Ian wollte dir bestimmt nichts Böses. Er ist vielleicht nur enttäuscht, weil Arthur ihn entlassen hat." Plötzlich weiteten sich Gaius Augen. „Du hast doch nicht etwa Magie benutzt?"

„Ein wenig", gab Merlin zu, „Aber Ian und seine Freunde haben nichts gemerkt. Gaius, die hätten mich umgebracht... wenn Gwaine nicht noch dazu gekommen wäre, dann..."

„Gwaine? Großartig. Weiß er etwa Bescheid? Merlin, du bist schon einmal im Kerker gelandet. Ein zweites Mal wird Arthur sicher nicht so viel Nachsicht mit dir haben", sagte Gaius verärgert.

„Gwaine ist mein Freund, Gaius. Er wird niemandem etwas verraten. Mir ist sonst übrigens nichts passiert", grummelte Merlin

Gaius schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte versuche wenigstens besser aufzupassen", sagte er.

Merlin sah auf. „"Es tut mir Leid, Gaius. Ich mache mir nur solche Sorgen... Arthur hat mich eben erst wieder eingestellt und ich mache einen Fehler nach dem Anderen. Und dann erzählt mir auch noch jeder wie nett und perfekt Ian doch ist."

Gaius sah ihn lange an. „Ich weiß, dass es sehr schwer für dich ist. Und Arthur braucht dich, selbst wenn er es nicht zugeben will."

„Er hat ein großes Risiko auf sich genommen mich hier bleiben zu lassen. Ich will ihm zeigen, dass das kein Fehler war. Aber ich kann meine Magie nicht vollständig unterdrücken." In Merlins Stimme schwang Traurigkeit mit.

„Ich weiß, Merlin. Hier..." Gaius griff hinter sich, holte einen Topf mit Salbe und strich diese vorsichtig auf die geschwollene Haut.

„Und jetzt geh!", sagte er. „Der König wartet bestimmt schon auf sein Mittagessen!"

Merlin sah Gaius zweifelnd an und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Küche, um das Essen für den König zu holen. Beunruhigt schlich er damit zu Arthurs Gemächer. Als er sah, dass die Türe offen stand, trat er ein. Arthur saß am Tisch und unterschrieb Verträge.

„Sire, ich habe die Rüstung beim Schmied abgegeben und hier ist Euer Mittagessen", sagte Merlin leise und stellte einen Teller mit dampfender Suppe vor ihm auf den Tisch.

„Bah, was will ich mit so einer Brühe?", entfuhr es Arthur, als er den Teller sah. „Ich brauche etwas Richtiges zu essen!" Er blickte zu Merlin, der die Papiere sorgfältig zur Seite schob.

„Ja, Sire. Es tut mir leid", entgegnete Merlin, nahm den Teller und wollte sich umdrehen.

„Was ist mit deinem Gesicht?", fragte Arthur plötzlich und stand auf.

„Nichts..." stammelte Merlin und hätte beinahe die Suppe verschüttet.

Prüfend berührte Arthur mit dem Zeigefinger die blau gefärbte Schwellung. Als Merlin zusammen zuckte, sagte er: „Das ist also nichts?"

„Ich... Ich bin gestolpert und gegen den Türrahmen gefallen", antwortete Merlin leise.

„Natürlich. Wie konnte ich vergessen, dass du manchmal einfach nur dämlich bist", sagte Arthur.

Merlin sah ihn traurig an, verzichtete aber auf jeden Kommentar. „Ich werde das Essen zurück in die Küche bringen, Sire."

„Merlin, warte! Was ist denn los mit dir? Ist es wegen des Vorfalls in der Waffenkammer?", hielt Arthur ihn zurück.

Merlin brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. „Es fällt mir manchmal sehr schwer nicht zu zaubern. Dabei will ich doch nur, dass Ihr zufrieden seid, Sire."

„Ich wäre sehr zufrieden, wenn du mir jetzt mein Essen bringen würdest. Und dazu brauchst du ganz bestimmt keine Magie."

Merlin verdrehte die Augen, aber erinnerte sich selbst daran Arthur ein perfekter Diener zu sein - so wie Ian... So neigte er nur leicht den Kopf und verließ nach einem höflichen „Ja, Sire" das Zimmer.

Arthur sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Ihm gefiel nicht, dass Merlin so unbedacht mit seiner Magie umging. Was wenn nicht er die Waffenkammer betreten hätte, sondern einer der Ritter? Er wollte nicht, dass Merlin sich in Gefahr brachte. Schlimm genug, dass er oft so tollpatschig war, dass er sich dabei selbst verletzte. Sicherlich hatte er ihm gesagt, dass er nicht ohne Magie leben konnte, aber er durfte innerhalb Camelots einfach nicht zaubern. Merlin musste vielleicht eine Gelegenheit bekommen seine Fähigkeiten auszuleben ohne ständig Angst haben zu müssen, entdeckt zu werden. Was, wenn er mit ihm einen Ausritt machte und ihn an einen abgelegenen Ort brachte, wo er ungestört zaubern konnte? Vielleicht würde das Merlin helfen, seine Magie besser zu unterdrücken und kontrollieren.

Arthur grinste. Ja, das könnte funktionieren! Er würde Merlin gleich am nächsten Tag damit überraschen.

Merlin beeilte sich, das Essen in der Küche auszutauschen und sah mit Verdruss, dass die Suppe achtlos in den Schweineeimer gegossen wurde. Sein Magen begann wütend zu knurren.

„König müsste man sein", murmelte er, als er das lecker duftende Brathähnchen zu Arthur brachte.

Als Merlin eintrat, sah er wie Arthur tief in Gedanken vor sich hin grinste.

Das verunsicherte ihn nur noch mehr. „Sire, Euer Mittagessen."

Arthur schreckte auf. „Danke, Merlin!"

„Braucht Ihr dann noch etwas?" fragte Merlin, während Arthur ein Hühnerbein abriss und genüsslich hinein biss.

Hastig kaute er. „Nachher trainiere ich mit den Rittern. Bringe die Waffen und Schilde zum Übungsplatz. Und besorge mir von irgendwoher eine Rüstung."

„Ich kümmere mich darum", sagte Merlin und schloss nach einer leichten Verbeugung die Tür.

xxxx

Draußen lehnte er sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Was war nur los? Erst fühlte er sich wie der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden und dann ließ er sich von diesem Schleimbeutel so herunter ziehen. Obwohl Ian nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Er konnte es Arthur sowieso nie recht machen und brachte den König höchstens zur Verzweiflung. Und da Arthur und alle anderen so begeistert von Ian waren würde er nun eben auch so sein wie er - wenn es das war was Arthur wollte. Immerhin musste er dankbar sein, dass er ihm verziehen und wieder bei sich aufgenommen hatte.

Er würde es Ian schon beweisen, dass er es sehr wohl Wert war Arthurs Diener zu sein!

Außerdem trug er viel mehr Verantwortung, als die eines gewöhnlichen Dieners! Ian würde so ein Schicksal sicher niemals verkraften können. Er war stärker als Ian. Er durfte nicht aufgeben. Er musste für Arthur da sein und ihn beschützen.

Durch diese Gedanken bestärkt machte er sich auf den Weg, um das Kampftraining vorzubereiten.

Er hatte gerade die Schilde fein säuberlich aufgereiht, als die ersten Ritter die Trainingswiese betraten. „Hey, Merlin", begrüßte ihn Percival und griff nach einem stumpfen Schwert.

Hinter ihm stapfte Gwaine heran und kam auf Merlin zu.

„Kaum hatte ich mich hin gelegt, als Percival mich aus dem Bett gezerrt und hier hin geschleppt hat", gähnte er und stattete sich ebenfalls mit Schwert und Schild aus.

Als er sich in die Reihe zu den anderen Rittern stellte grinste er Merlin verschwörerisch zu.

Lancelot, der neben Gwaine stand, blickte ebenfalls zu Merlin. Als er das blaue Auge entdeckte, runzelte er fragend die Stirn.

Merlin hob grinsend die Schultern und setzte zu einer Erklärung an, als Arthur die Wiese betrat.

„Ritter von Camelot, wir müssen vor jeder Gefahr gewappnet sein. Deshalb werden wir heute Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit trainieren. Bildet Paare. Gwaine, du kommst zu mir", sagte Arthur und klopfte mit dem Schwert auf den Schild.

Merlin verkniff sich ein Lachen. als er sah wie Gwaine darauf achtete. nicht zu sehr zu torkeln, während er auf Arthur zu ging. Der Ritter würde sich auch niemals ändern. Trotzdem trug er das Herz am rechten Fleck und würde ohne zu zögern sein Leben für Arthur oder ihn riskieren.

Arthur beobachtete Gwaine und zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben: „Gwaine? Was ist los mit dir?"

„Nichts. Nur etwas müde, Sire", sagte Gwaine, und bezog Position. Das Schwert zitterte leicht in seiner Hand.

Percival stieß Lancelot, der sein Partner war, in die Seite, zeigte grinsend auf Gwaine und tat so als würde er einen Krug leeren.

Lancelot lächelte sanft, und schüttelte jedoch sofort den Kopf. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Gwaine sich manchmal so gehen ließ. Ritter zu sein hatte etwas mit Anstand und Würde zu tun.

Als Arthur Gwaine angriff, fiel diesem sofort das Schwert aus der Hand.

Genervt versetzte Arthur dem Ritter einen Stoß mit dem Schild.

„Gwaine, was soll das! Willst du etwa jedes Mal, wenn wir angegriffen werden, dein Schwert wegwerfen?"

Gwaine taumelte zurück und konnte gerade noch einen Sturz verhindern.

Merlin verzog das Gesicht. Arthur übertrieb mal wieder maßlos. Die anderen Ritter hörten mit ihren Kämpfen auf und sahen den Beiden zu.

„Nein, Sire", murmelte Gwaine und hob sein Schwert wieder auf.

Merlin schielte zu Arthur, der grinsend sein Schild hob, um den Angriff abzuwehren. Schnell fixierte Merlin ihn und nickte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf. Arthur stolperte und Gwaine traf ihn am Arm. Arthur war so überrascht, dass Gwaine ihm mit seinem Hieb das Schwert aus der Hand schlug. Die Ritter klatschten bewundernd Beifall und nahmen ihre eigenen Trainingsübungen wieder auf.

„Gut gemacht, Gwaine", sagte Arthur anerkennend, als sie sich die Hand reichten.

Gwaine grinste verlegen. „Sire, ich denke ich habe bewiesen, dass ich jederzeit bereit bin Camelot zu verteidigen."

Arthur nickte ihm zu und begab sich wieder in Stellung.

Merlin lehnte sich gegen den Zaun und beobachtete die Ritter. Zum Glück hatte Arthur nichts bemerkt. Langsam wurde es dunkel. Der Abend brachte klirrende Kälte mit sich und einen eisigen Wind. Merlin fühlte sich unsanft an seine Nächte im Wald erinnert, als er hilflos auf dem Boden gelegen hatte und er sich nicht einmal mit Magie hatte schützen können.

Endlich beendete Arthur das Training und Merlin machte sich eilig daran, die Schilde und Schwerter, die die meistens Ritter einfach achtlos zu Boden geworfen hatten, zusammen zu suchen und aufzuräumen.

Als er fertig war, fror er fürchterlich. Er verstaute alles in der Waffenkammer und lief zu Arthurs Gemächern, um dem König beim Umziehen zu helfen.

„Merlin ich bin fast froh, dass du so lange gebraucht hast - das beweist mir, dass du wirklich selbst gearbeitet hast", begrüßte ihn Arthur spöttisch.

Merlin presste nur die zitternden Lippen zusammen und begann, die Riemen an Arthurs Rüstung zu lösen. Der König war selbst ganz durchgefroren. Kalter Schweiß bedeckte seine klamme Haut.

„Ich lasse euch besser ein warmes Bad ein, bevor Ihr euch noch erkältet!", bemerkte Merlin besorgt.

Arthur lächelte dankbar. „Ein warmes Bad ist genau das, was ich jetzt brauche." Er holte eine Decke vom Bett und legte sie sich um die Schultern.

Sofort machte sich Merlin auf den Weg in die Küche, um mehrere schwere Eimer mit heißem Wasser in Arthurs Gemächer zu tragen. Als er die Wanne endlich gefüllt hatte, schwitzte er so sehr, dass ihm wenigstens nicht mehr kalt war.

„Sire, ihr könnt jetzt baden", sagte er und beugte sich zum Kamin, um Feuerholz nachzulegen.

Plötzlich schien sein ganzer Rücken zu kribbeln. Als er sich hastig umdrehte, sah er dass Arthur ihn anstarrte.

Arthur trug nur ein Handtuch, das er um die Lenden geschlungen hatte. „Merlin, ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst ein wenig blass aus", sagte Arthur.

Merlin sah an Arthurs muskulösem Körper entlang nach oben und errötete. „Ja, Sire. Mir geht es gut„.

Arthur grinste. In seinen Augen lag ein seltsames Funkeln, das Merlin nicht einordnen konnte. War es Belustigung? Oder doch eher... Merlin wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Aber er konnte den Blick nicht von Arthur abwenden, der langsam einen Fuß in die Wanne tauchte und die Temperatur prüfte.

„Sehr gut." Arthur löste keine Sekunde den Blick von Merlins Augen, als er langsam das Handtuch löste und mit einem entspannten Seufzen in die Wanne glitt.

Merlin schluckte. „Braucht...braucht Ihr noch etwas, Sire?" fragte er, seine Stimme heiser und belegt.

Der Augenblick, der sie beide zu verbinden schien, endete abrupt. Arthur sah ihn nachdenklich an und seufzte: „Nein, Merlin, du kannst gehen." Da blitzten seine Augen ein letztes Mal auf: „Ach, ja. Wir werden morgen früh auf die Jagd gehen - bereite also alles Notwendige vor."

Merlin stand auf und griff nach dem leeren Eimer. „Auf die Jagd? Natürlich..." sagte er wenig begeistert.

„Als Ian mich begleitet hat, konnte ich leider keine Beute erledigen", fügte Arthur schnell hinzu.

„Ian", murmelte Merlin. Immer wieder Ian. Er konnte diesen Namen nicht mehr hören.

Vorsichtig sah er zu Arthur, doch dieser lehnte nur den Kopf zurück und streckte sich in der Wanne aus.

Leise öffnete Merlin die Tür und ließ den König allein.

Arthur entspannte sich und schloss die Augen. Er hatte genau gemerkt, wie Merlin ihn angestarrt hatte. Und es hatte ihm geschmeichelt. Natürlich hatte Merlin ihn schon oft leicht bekleidet oder nackt gesehen, aber noch nie hatte er ihn so angeschaut. Warum hatte er ihn weg geschickt? Merlin hätte ihm mit seinen sanften Händen den Rücken waschen können. Ein wohliges Kribbeln fuhr durch seinen Körper und das hatte nichts mit dem heißen Badewasser zu tun. Arthur seufzte. Was sollte das? Merlin war sein Diener. Auch wenn er sehr glücklich war, dass er wohlbehalten zurück in Camelot war, er durfte solche Gefühle nicht zulassen. Er konnte keinen Diener lieben. Vor allem keinen, der Magie besaß.

Lustlos nahm Arthur den Schwamm und fuhr damit über seine wärmer werdenden Glieder.

Sollte er Merlin doch rufen lassen, damit er das Wasser weg schüttete? Vielleicht konnte er ihn darum bitten, ihn mit einem pflegenden Öl einzureiben. „Du spinnst", sagte er zu sich selbst.

Er stieg aus der Wanne und wickelte sich in das Handtuch, das Merlin vor den Kamin gehängt hatte. Arthurs Magen fing plötzlich an zu knurren. Er schielte zu der prall gefüllten Obstschale. Aber eigentlich hatte er keine Lust auf Obst. „Mer..." begann er, doch besann sich dann anders. Merlin hatte selbst so müde und erschöpft ausgesehen und auch wenn er wieder gesund war, war es vielleicht besser, wenn sein Diener sich ausruhen konnte.

Er zog sein Nachtgewand an und griff nach einem Apfel.

Gähnend warf er den Apfelbutzen kurze Zeit später auf den Tisch und legte sich ins Bett. „Morgen", dachte er schläfrig. „Morgen werde ich mit Merlin ausreiten."

xxxx

Merlin riss die Vorhänge auf. „Guten Morgen, my Lord."

Arthur blinzelte irritiert, doch dann entdeckte er Merlin, der am Fenster stand und zu ihm sah. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ich bin lange nicht mehr so geweckt worden", sagte er und setzte sich auf.

„So nett und freundlich?", grinste Merlin.

„So ähnlich", erwiderte Arthur und stand auf. „Hast du schon alles für die Jagd zusammen gepackt?"

Merlin trat näher an das Bett heran. „Ja, alles ist vorbereitet. Wer wird euch begleiten?"

„Du. Das sagte ich doch schon. Und während ich mich anziehe, kannst du meine Gemächer aufräumen. Das hast du Gestern nicht gemacht", sagte Arthur und verschwand hinter dem Paravent.

Merlin legte Arthurs Kleidung zu Recht und sah sich im Raum um.

Der Badezuber stand noch neben dem Kamin. Arthur hatte das Handtuch mitten im Raum fallen lassen und auf dem Tisch lag der braune Rest eines Apfels. Merlin seufzte und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Als er das weiche Handtuch in den Händen hielt erinnerte er sich an den vergangene Abend.

Unbewusst strich er mit dem Handtuch über seine Wange, atmete Arthurs vertrauten Duft ein.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass Arthur hinter ihm stand und ihn beobachtete.

Arthur lächelte. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt seine Arme um Merlin gelegt und ihn an sich gepresst. Seine Wangen röteten sich verräterisch.

„Merlin, vergiss mein Frühstück nicht."

Merlin zuckte zusammen und zerknüllte eilig da Handtuch in seiner Hand. „Sofort, Sire!", antwortete er, griff sich im Gehen die Reste des Apfels und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Dort atmete er tief durch. Er musste sich zusammen reißen.

Warum löste der Gedanke an Arthur solche... Gefühle in ihm aus?

Für Arthur war er ein Diener. Arthur war der König. Er würde sich niemals für seinen Diener interessieren. Nicht so. Und doch fiel es Merlin schwer, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Noch schwerer als seine Magie zu kontrollieren. Warum war er immer anders? In Ealdor hatten sie ihn gehänselt, als er seinem Freund William hinterher geschaut hatte. Verdammt. Frustriert schlug er mit der Faust gegen die harte Steinwand.

Als Merlin zurück kam, saß Arthur am Tisch und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte. „Merlin! Warum hast du so lange gebraucht?"

Merlin knallte das, mit Eiern, Speck und Würstchen überfüllte, Teller vor Arthur auf den Tisch und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Verzeiht, aber das Schwein für Euren Speck musste erst noch geschlachtet werden."

Arthur hob beide Augenbrauen. „Wie bitte? Merlin, hast du den Verstand verloren?"

„Ob _ich_ meinen Verstand verloren habe?", brauste Merlin auf. „Was erwartet ihr von mir, _Sire_? Ich fühle mich wie ein Gefangener. Ihr hasst mich, wenn ich meine Magie benutze. Ihr werdet mich immer dafür hassen, dass ich mit Magie geboren wurde. Und Euch wäre es sowieso lieber, Ihr hättet Ian zurück. Ian war ja so loyal und perfekt und er ist kein Zauberer!", rief Merlin aufgebracht.

„Schrei nicht so herum, _Merlin_! Willst du das ganz Camelot von deinen Fähigkeiten erfährt? Ich...", zischte Arthur.

„Ja, Ihr! Es geht immer nur um Euch. Nie darum, wie ich mich fühle. Ich muss mein Geheimnis bewahren, damit Ihr nicht in Schwierigkeiten geratet. Und Ihr lasst Euch den ganzen Tag lang nur bedienen", unterbrach Merlin ihn. Seine Augen funkelten wütend.

„Falls es dir entgangen ist: Ich bin der König und du mein Diener!" fauchte Arthur und machte einen Schritt auf Merlin zu.

„Genau. Ich bin nur Euer dummer, austauschbarer Diener." Merlin ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Du solltest dankbar sein, dass ich dich wieder eingestellt habe!", schnappte Arthur, dem es sichtlich schwer fiel, sich zu beherrschen.

„Dankbar? Ich wüsste einige Dinge, für die ich dankbar wäre, aber da diese sowieso niemals passieren werden..."

Arthur sprang wütend auf. „Glaubst du, für mich ist das einfach? Aber wenn du kein Vertrauen zu mir hast, muss ich mir ja auch keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen! Geh jetzt und warte bei den Pferden auf mich – das wird dir hoffentlich helfen dich wieder abzukühlen!"

Wortlos stapfte Merlin davon und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

xxxx

Kurze Zeit später lief Arthur die Treppe des Innenhofes hinunter und schritt auf Merlin zu.

„Aufsitzen", befahl er barsch, bevor er sich in den Sattel schwang und vom Hof galoppierte.

Merlin verdrehte genervt die Augen und stieg ebenfalls auf sein Pferd. Warum verärgerte er Arthur auch, bevor er einen ganzen Tag allein mit ihm im Wald verbringen musste?

Arthur preschte die Waldwege entlang, ohne nach Wild Ausschau zu halten. Scheinbar wahllos passierte er Kreuzungen, ohne auch nur einmal anzuhalten.

Merlin hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen und trieb sein Pferd an.

Endlich wurde Arthur langsamer. Vor ihnen lagen bizarre Felsformationen, durch die man nur durch eine schmale Spalte gelangen konnte.

Verwundert sah Merlin sich um. Hier war er bisher noch nie gewesen und er bezweifelte, dass irgendein Tier in dieser kargen Einöde überleben konnte.

„Merlin, beeil dich", rief Arthur und schlüpfte durch die Spalte.

Schnell band Merlin sein Pferd neben Arthurs an einen verkümmerten Baum, holte die Armbrust, warf sich den Proviantbeutel über die Schulter und folgte ihm.

Er war überrascht, als er sah, dass Arthur sich auf einen Stein gesetzt hatte.

Unschlüssig blieb er neben ihm stehen und sah sich im felsigen Tal um.

„My Lord?", fragte er verunsichert. Was hatte Arthur vor?

Arthur drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn milde an.

„Wir sind da", sagte er und breitete die Arme aus.

Irritiert ließ Merlin noch einmal den Blick schweifen . „Wir sind wo? Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr hier einen Fasan finden werdet." Er ließ die Provianttasche fallen und lehnte die Armbrust an einen nahe gelegen Fels.

Arthurs Lächeln wurde breiter. „Und niemand wird uns finden."

Merlin kniff die Augen zusammen und sah Arthur fragend an. „Was meint ihr damit?"

„Warum machst du nicht ein Feuer?", fragte Arthur.

„Sire... es gibt hier kein Holz", bemerkte Merlin trocken.

„Brauchst du etwa Holz dazu?" Arthurs Augen blitzten verschmitzt auf.

„Ich... Ihr meint... ich darf...?" Merlins Wangen röteten sich vor Freude.

„Was meinst du, warum ich dich hierher gebracht habe? Los, zeig mir was du kannst." Langsam ließ Arthur sich auf den Stein zurück sinken und beobachtete Merlin abwartend.

Merlin strahlte noch mehr, doch kurz darauf wurde seine Miene wieder ernst und er fixierte den harten Boden zwischen ihnen. Seine Augen leuchteten kurz auf und ein loderndes Feuer erschien aus dem Nichts. Mit einem erwartungsvollen Grinsen sah er Arthur an.

Der König schien beeindruckt. „Setz dich doch, Merlin", bot er an.

Zögernd setze sich Merlin auf einen flachen Steinbrocken gegenüber. „Arthur, warum tut Ihr das?"

Arthur lächelte, als Merlin seinen Vornamen benutzte. „Hast du mir nicht an den Kopf geworfen, dass du deine Magie nicht immer unterdrücken kannst? Hier wird uns niemand sehen und du kannst du sein. Ohne Geheimnisse. Ohne Angst zu haben."

„Ich kann hier also zaubern was ich möchte - solange ich möchte?", fragte Merlin und riss die Augen auf.

„Naja", Arthur runzelte die Stirn. „All zu viel Zeit werden wir nicht haben. Ich muss ein Königreich regieren und du..."

„Ich werde weiterhin Euer Diener sein", fiel Merlin ihm ins Wort. „Arthur, was ich vorhin gesagt habe tut mir Leid. Ich hätte Euch nicht..."

„Schon in Ordnung. Du hattest ja in gewisser Weise Recht. Außerdem hattest du nie viel Respekt vor mir", warf Arthur ein. „Trotzdem bist du mir lieber als Ian, der am liebsten auf Knien vor mir herum gerutscht wäre."

Merlin betrachtete Arthur genauer - wie er da ganz entspannt auf den Felsen lag und so offen und ehrlich mit ihm sprach. Er wirkte so gelöst und glücklich. Nichts schien ihn zu belasten. Hier saß ihm nur Arthur gegenüber und nicht sein König.

„Also wollt Ihr doch keinen Schleimer? Und ich hatte gestern den ganzen Tag versucht so perfekt zu sein wie er!", schnaubte Merlin.

„Ach deshalb warst du so still. Ich habe mich schon gewundert. Mach dir keine Sorgen und bleib einfach wie du bist...obwohl, ein wenig mehr Höflichkeit von Zeit zu Zeit..."

Merlin grinste „...würde Euch nur zu Kopf steigen!" Seine Augen leuchteten erneut und die Flammen vereinten sich und formten einen feuerspeienden Pendragon-Drachen.

Fasziniert beobachtete Arthur wie der Drache in die Höhe stieg und dort in tausend kleine Funken zerfiel. Er schielte zu Merlin, der zufrieden und glücklich über beide Ohren strahlte. Was Arthur ihm nicht erzählt hatte, war dass er diesen Ort schon immer aufgesucht hatte, wenn er alleine sein wollte. Hier konnte ihn sein Vater nicht tadeln, hier brauchte er nicht über seine Zukunft als König nachzudenken, hier fiel die ganze Last, die er sonst auf den Schultern trug, ab. Es war sein Rückzugsort, sein geheimes Versteck, und nur weil er Merlin sehr vertraute und schätzte, hatte er ihn hierher gebracht. Merlin, der schlaksige Junge mit den Zauberkräften...

Merlin hob seine Hand und die glühenden Funken wurden zu einem Einhorn mit wallender Mähne, das über den Himmel galoppierte.

„Und du machst das einfach so?", fragte Arthur erstaunt, „ohne einen Zauberspruch - nur mit einer Handbewegung?"

Merlin ließ das Einhorn eine weitere Runde drehen und dann im Lagerfeuer verschwinden. Die Flammen loderten auf. „Die Magie ist in mir. Und wenn ich mich konzentriere, kann ich sie lenken und nur mit meinen Gedanken kontrollieren", erklärte Merlin.

„Und ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung", murmelte Arthur.

Merlin lächelte. „Ich habe auch immer alles getan, um meine Fähigkeiten zu verbergen."

Plötzlich huschte Traurigkeit über sein Gesicht. „Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr zum reinen Vergnügen gezaubert."

Arthur deutete abfällig auf das Feuer und sein Mund verwandelte sich in ein spöttischen Grinsen: „Ist das alles was du kannst, Merlin?"

Schnell sprang Merlin auf. Er schloss die Augen und murmelte: „Gewican ge stanas!" Ein Rumpeln und Donnern ertönte. Der Boden schien zu beben. Plötzlich stürzte einer der meterhohen Felsen, die sie umgaben, in sich zusammen. Merlins Augen glühten feurig, als er sie öffnete und er atmete schwer.

Als wieder Stille einkehrte sah Arthur, der ebenfalls aufgesprungen war und beobachtet hatte, wie der Felsen zu Staub zerfiel, Merlin mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Unglauben an. „Du... hast das gerade geschehen lassen?"

Keuchend erwiderte Merlin. „Ja, Sire."

„Das heißt du könntest wirklich einfach so ganz Camelot dem Erdboden gleich machen?", fragte Arthur und schnippte mit den Finger.

Nervös fuhr Merlin sich über das Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht...Starke Magie auszuüben, braucht sehr viel Kraft."

„Naja, du wirst es ja nie ausprobieren, oder?", bemerkte Arthur nervös. „Ich... ich glaube wir sollten aufbrechen!"

„Natürlich nicht, Sire. Ich werde stets alles tun, um Euch und Camelot zu schützen", sagte Merlin ernst und griff nach Proviant und Waffen.

Bevor sie zurück durch den Spalt stiegen drehte sich Arthur noch einmal zu Merlin um. „Ich hoffe, dass dir das hier", Arthur machte eine ausschweifende Bewegung mit seiner rechten Hand, „in irgendeiner Weise geholfen hat. Und ich hoffe du verstehst, dass sobald wir diesen Felsen passiert haben..."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Merlin und seufzte. „Danke, Arthur. Ihr wisst nicht, wie viel es mir bedeutet, für einen kurzen Augenblick einfach nur ich sein zu können."

Arthur grinste ihn verständnisvoll an. „Na los, reiten wir zurück!"

Glücklich trabte Merlin hinter Arthur durch den Wald. Der Zauberspruch hatte ihn ein wenig erschöpft und der Drang, Magie auszuüben war nicht mehr ganz so stark. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass Arthur das wirklich für ihn getan hatte, ohne selbst einen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen.

Als die das Schlosstor passierten war es bereits dunkel geworden. Arthur stieg ab und Merlin machte sich daran die Pferde abzusatteln und in den Stall zu führen.

xxxx

„Hey, Merlin", rief eine ihm vertraute Stimme, als er die Pferde abgesattelt hatte und trocken rieb.

Der junge Zauberer drehte sich um und sah wie Lancelot mit einer Laterne in der Stalltür stand.

„Wie geht es dir? Gestern hast du etwas bedrückt gewirkt und woher hast du das blaue Auge?", fragte Lancelot.

Merlin strahlte ihn an. „Mir geht es großartig! Ach, das Auge... das ist nicht mehr so wichtig."

Vorsichtig stellte Lancelot die Laterne ab und half Merlin, die Pferde in den Stall zu führen. „Das ist schön. Hat das etwa etwas mit dem Jagdausflug zu tun, auf den du den König begleitet hast?"

„Der Jagdausflug...", sein Grinsen wurde breiter und er sah sich um ob sie allein waren. „Wir waren nicht auf der Jagd."

Lancelot schien verwundert. „Was habt ihr denn dann gemacht?"

„Arthur hat mir erlaubt zu zaubern. Wir waren weit weg von Camelot und alldem hier und es war... toll", antwortete Merlin und war froh, dass Lancelot im schwachen Licht der Laterne nicht sah wie rot er wurde.

„Dann hat er wohl akzeptiert, dass du ein Zauberer bist?", fragte Lancelot und klopfte Merlin sanft auf die Schulter.

„Ja, ich denke das hat er - auch wenn in Camelot Zauberei weiterhin verboten ist", seufzte Merlin.

„Ach Merlin, es ist immerhin ein Anfang. Und so wie du strahlst, scheinst du echt glücklich zu sein. Oder ist da etwa noch etwas anderes?"

Merlin errötete noch mehr. „Naja... in der letzten Zeit gibt es da Jemanden, der mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht..."

„Ehrlich?" Lancelot fasste Merlin am Arm. „Wer ist es? Kenn ich sie auch?"

„Ich... Ja ich denke du könntest _sie_ kennen", sagte Merlin trocken.

Lancelot boxte Merlin in die Seite. „Nun, sag schon...wer ist es? Merlin, ich freu mich doch für dich. Es tut dir gut, glücklich zu sein."

„_Sie_ ist hier aus der Stadt", erklärte Merlin ernst. „_Sie_ ist blond und hat ein tolles Lachen."

„Du scheinst einen guten Geschmack zu haben. Bei Gelegenheit musst du sie mir mal vorstellen", lachte Lancelot und schob Merlin aus dem Stall. „Gute Nacht, Merlin."

„Gute Nacht, Lancelot!", rief Merlin ihm nach und flüsterte „Wenn du wüsstest..."

Am Brunnen wusch er sich kurz Gesicht und Hände. Das eiskalte Wasser betäubte seine heißen Wangen. Dann lief er in die Küche, um Arthur das Abendessen zu bringen.

xxxx

Angewidert verzog Arthur das Gesicht als Merlin ihm schon wieder eine Suppe vorsetzte. „Ich könnte sie in etwas anderes verwandeln", raunte sein Diener ihm zu.

„Untersteh dich, Merlin. Ich kann keine Ausnahmen machen. Ich dachte, das wäre dir klar", fuhr Arthur ihn an und ließ den Löffel in die Suppe fallen.

„Ja, Sire. Es sollte auch eher ein Scherz sein", erwiderte Merlin beschwichtigend.

„Morgen wirst du zuerst zum Schmied gehen und nach meiner Rüstung fragen", befahl Arthur ihm, löste seinen Münzbeutel von seinem Gürtel und legte ihn vor seinem Diener auf den Tisch.

„Ja, Sire..." Merlin steckte den Beutel sorgfältig ein.

„Arthur, werden wir irgendwann noch einmal zu diesem Ort gehen?", fragte er zögernd.

Überrascht sah Arthur auf. Er musste schmunzeln, als er den hoffnungsvollen Blick bemerkte, den Merlin ihm zuwarf. „Natürlich, Merlin. So bald wie möglich..."

„Danke, dass Ihr das für mich tut." Merlin lächelte ihn an. „Und für Euer Vertrauen", fügte er ernst hinzu.

„Schon gut", winkte Arthur ab. „Es ist eben schwer, einen so lausigen Diener zu finden. Da will ich meinen nicht verlieren."

„Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen, Merlin...Es war...es war ein wirklich schöner Tag mit dir", murmelte er und stand auf.

„Ja, das fand ich auch", antwortete Merlin und machte sich daran Arthur beim Ausziehen zu helfen.

Bevor Merlin näher treten konnte, sagte Arthur schnell: „Du kannst jetzt gehen, Merlin. Und nimm diesen schrecklichen Fraß mit."

„Ja, Sire!", antwortete Merlin und versuchte seine Enttäuschung mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen. „Gute Nacht, Arthur!"

Arthur, der hinter dem Paravent verschwunden war, murmelte nur etwas Unverständliches. Also ließ Merlin ihn alleine, räumte die Suppenschüssel weg und legte sich dann auf sein hartes, unbequemes Bett.

xxxx

Gleich nach dem Aufstehen ließ Merlin sein, von Gaius gekochtes, Frühstück entschuldigend stehen, schnappte sich einen Apfel und lief zur Schmiede.

Es war bitterkalt. Die Sonne stand noch tief am Himmel und tauchte Schloss und Stadt in ein fahles Licht.

Ganz Camelot schien noch zu schlafen, nur einige wenige Handwerker öffnete langsam ihre Werkstuben.

Tom, der Waffenschmied, war dabei das Feuer zu schüren, als er Merlin entdeckte, der langsam näher kam. Er hatte beide Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen und versuchte sich so vor der Kälte zu schützen.

„Ah Merlin, guten Morgen! Du kommst bestimmt, um die Rüstung des Königs zu holen!", begrüßte er ihn freundlich.

„Ja, ich hoffe, Ihr konntet sie reparieren", sagte Merlin und trat ans Feuer, um sich zu wärmen.

„Natürlich", antwortete Tom, ging kurz in den hinteren Teil der Schmiede und kam mit Arthurs Rüstung zurück, die vollständig ausgebeult war und im Feuerschein glänzte.

„Es war nicht leicht, und ich musste einige Teile austauschen, aber sie ist wieder wie neu."

Merlin suchte einige Münzen aus dem Beutel, den er von Arthur bekommen hatte, und hielt sie Tom fragend hin.

Tom beäugte die Münzen. „Der König wird doch wohl nicht geizig geworden sein, oder? Immerhin habe ich fast die ganze Nacht daran gearbeitet."

„Öhm, natürlich nicht", antwortete Merlin schnell und nahm noch 2 weitere Münzen aus dem Beutel.

„Danke, Merlin. Es war mir wie immer eine Ehre, dem König meine Dienste anbieten zu dürfen", sagte Tom, steckte die Münzen ein und verneigte sich leicht.

Merlin nahm den Leinensack mit der Rüstung entgegen

Trotz dem Gewichtes der Rüstung machte sich Merlin fröhlich pfeifend auf den Rückweg. Er freute sich auf den kommenden Tag.

Am Schlosstor kamen ihm die Küchenhilfen entgegen, die einen großen Karren hinter sich her zogen. Sie waren bestimmt auf dem Weg zum Markt, um frische Zutaten zu besorgen.

Gerade als er über den gepflasterten Innenhof lief und der Sack in seinen Händen immer schwerer zu werden schien, spürte er einen harten Schlag an der Schulter und fiel zu Boden.

Der Sack entglitt seinen Händen und Merlin rollte sich schnell auf den Rücken, um seinem Angreifer in die Augen schauen zu können. Ian stand über ihm. „So früh schon wach?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen", antwortete Merlin gereizt, „Lass mich in Ruhe, Ian. Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als mich von dir herumschubsen zu lassen."

„Du hast es nicht anders verdient, Merlin. Dein Platz ist hier auf dem schmutzigen Boden, nicht in den Gemächern des Königs." Ian lachte gekünstelt und trat Merlin in die Seite.

„Nun, das sieht dieser aber anders", entgegnete Merlin und rappelte sich auf.

„Weil du ihn verzaubert hast", rief Ian zornig und ballte die Händen zu Fäusten.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick wirkte Merlin geschockt bis er sich fing und antwortete: „Ich... ich soll was? Ian, mach dich nicht lächerlich! Zauberei ist in Camelot verboten!"

„Ich weiß", zischte Ian. „Deshalb verstehe ich auch nicht, warum der König so auf deiner Seite steht."

„Ganz einfach - weil ich keine Magie besitze, Ian und jetzt geh mir endlich aus dem Weg."

„Du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Der König hat es mir selbst im Vertrauen erzählt." Ian grinste triumphierend.

„Du lügst! Arthur würde niemals..." Hastig presste Merlin seine Lippen zusammen.

„Warum sollte ich lügen? Der König hatte keine Geheimnisse vor mir. Warum bist du nicht einfach wieder verschwunden? Du hast in Camelot nichts verloren!" Ian trat auf Merlin zu und versetzte ihm einen kräftigen Stoß.

Merlin spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen als er es gerade noch schaffte auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Ein Zittern durchlief ihn, als er merkte, dass seine Magie in ihm erwachte. Aber er durfte nicht zaubern. Er hatte es Arthur versprochen. „Lass mich in Ruhe". presste er hervor, aber es klang nicht sehr überzeugt.

„Was willst du mir denn antun?", lachte Ian „Verzauber mich doch, dann landest du schneller im Kerker als dir lieb ist! Dann hat der König keine andere Wahl als dich hinrichten zu lassen!"

„Ich...ich..", stammelte Merlin und überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun sollte. Da stieß Ian ihn erneut und er landete unsanft auf dem Hintern.

„Trau dich doch, du mächtiger Zauberer oder hast du etwa Angst vor mir?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Merlin derjenige ist, der Angst haben sollte", hörte Ian eine Stimme hinter sich.

Erschrocken fuhr Ian zurück. Arthur schritt auf ihn zu. Er trug noch sein Nachthemd, über das er seinen braunen Mantel gezogen hatte. „My Lord..", stammelte Ian und verbeugte sich eilig.

Arthur ließ Ian nicht ausreden, sondern griff ihn unsanft am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich. „Du bist verhaftet, Ian. Vielleicht kommst du im Kerker wieder zur Vernunft."

Merlin war zu überrascht um sich zu bewegen und sah ihnen nach.

Langsam stand er auf, griff nach dem Sack mit der reparierten Rüstung und ging in Arthurs Gemächer, um dort auf den König zu warten.

xxxx

Angespannt setzte er sich an den Tisch und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände. Hatte Arthur wirklich Ian von seiner Magie erzählt? Eigentlich konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Arthur sein Geheimnis einfach so ausplauderte. Aber woher sollte Ian es sonst wissen? Alle waren begeistert von dem Diener gewesen. Was, wenn er tatsächlich auch Arthurs Vertrauen gewonnen hatte? Merlin fühlte sich schlecht.

Da öffnete sich die Tür und Arthur trat ein. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich dich hier finde."

Sofort sprang Merlin auf, als Arthur herein kam. „Sire, ich habe Ian nicht erzählt, dass ich Magie habe. Ich habe auch nicht..", begann er.

„Merlin, setz dich und sei still. Ian hat dein Geheimnis von mir erfahren", unterbrach Arthur ihn und blieb am Tisch stehen.

Merlin, der sich langsam wieder gesetzt hatte, zuckte zusammen. Enttäuscht senkte er den Kopf, weil er es nicht wagte, Arthur anzuschauen. „Also hatte er Recht", flüsterte er.

„In gewisser Weise, ja", gab Arthur zu. „Ich habe laut über dich nachgedacht... und Ian hat mich gehört."

Merlin sah auf. Tränen schwammen in seinen Augen, die er hastig weg blinzelte. „Also war es nur ein Versehen?"

„Ja", seufzte Arthur. „Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen. Dachtest du etwa, ich erzähle allen von deiner Magie, nachdem ich es dir verboten habe?"

„Nein...eigentlich nicht...aber Ian...ich weiß nicht...er hat mir Angst gemacht", stotterte Merlin.

„Er war immer so ängstlich und unterwürfig. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass er es wagen würde... Es war meine Schuld, Merlin. Wer weiß, wem er es bereits alles gesagt hat."

Traurig sah Merlin ihn an. „Was wollt Ihr jetzt tun, Sire? Wenn heraus kommt, dass Ihr einen Zauberer in Camelot versteckt haltet..."

„Zuerst werde ich Ian gründlich befragen. Womöglich weiß noch niemand etwas davon. Was hätte er auch davon jedem in Camelot von deinen Kräften zu erzählen?"

„Er war sehr enttäuscht, weil er den Dienerposten verloren hat", sagte Merlin. „Bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen hatte er noch zwei Freunde dabei, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie mein Geheimnis kennen."

Stirnrunzelnd sah Arthur ihn an: „Euer erstes Zusammentreffen?"

Merlin seufzte. „Das blaue Auge...das stammt von ihm. Arthur, ich will hier nicht weg, aber falls Ian getratscht hat...dann werde ich Camelot verlassen." Wieder füllten sich seine Augen mit neuen Tränen.

Arthur ballte seine Hand zur Faust. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, würde er schon längst im Kerker sitzen! Du bleibst Merlin - wir finden eine Lösung."

„Arthur, es tut mir leid...ich wollte Euch nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen", sagte Merlin, als Arthur sich umdrehte.

„Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen, Merlin. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Wir müssen ruhig bleiben und abwarten was Ian zu erzählen hat", erwiderte Arthur und fuhr sich nervös durch das Haar.

„Werdet Ihr gleich mit ihm sprechen, Sire?", fragte Merlin und trat an Arthur heran.

Dieser drehte sich um und sah Merlin besorgt in die Augen. „Ich sollte mich wohl zuerst etwas beruhigen. Wie geht es dir, Merlin? Hat er dich verletzt?"

„Nein... Da ist es weitaus schmerzhafter, wenn ich mit euch trainieren muss", versuchte Merlin zu scherzen.

Arthur rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab. „Warum bist du nicht gleich zu mir gekommen? Warum musstest du mich anlügen?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Merlin verzog das Gesicht. „Ich wollte nicht, dass Ihr Euch Sorgen macht. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass Ian so verbittert ist, Sire."

Arthur seufzte. „Merlin es ist nicht notwendig, dass du mich so ansprichst. Bitte nenn mich Arthur."

„Si...Arthur, willst du das wirklich? Ich bin schließlich dein Diener und du der König", sagte Merlin, der ein freudiges Grinsen nicht verhindern konnte.

„Du bist weit mehr als das, Merlin - und ich habe das endlich begriffen. Du bist... ein wahrer Freund", antwortete Arthur und klopfte ihm zögernd auf die Schulter.

Merlin wurde knallrot und ein Kribbeln strömte durch seinen ganzen Körper. „Danke, Arthur. Du bist auch ein sehr guter Freund...wenn nicht sogar mein bester", sagte er leise.

Arthur grinste und wuschelte Merlin durch das Haar. Dann wurde er wieder ernst: „Ich denke ich sollte jetzt mit Ian reden."

„Soll ich mitkommen?", bot Merlin an.

„Nein, Merlin. Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Warte hier", sagte Arthur und verließ nach einem letzten Blick auf Merlin den Raum.

Draußen blieb Arthur kurz stehen und dachte nach. Dann drehte er sich um und stieß die Tür auf. „Ach und Merlin, du weißt, dass es sich nicht gehört, wenn ein Adliger einen einfachen Diener als Freund hat, oder? Deshalb muss ich dich leider bitten, mich in der Öffentlichkeit weiterhin als deinen König zu betrachten. Es würde meiner Autorität schaden, wenn du mich vor den Rittern oder dem Volk duzt. Das verstehst du doch?"

Merlin nickte: „Natürlich, das verstehe ich. Ich warte dann hier..., Arthur."

xxxx

Erleichtert lächelte Arthur und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den Kerker. Dort schickte er die Wachen weg, um Ian ohne störende Zeugen befragen zu können.

Langsam ging er auf die Zelle zu. Ian saß in der rechten hinteren Ecke auf dem strohbedeckten Boden und hatte die Hände um seine angezogenen Knie geschlungen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und Arthur noch nicht bemerkt.

Einen Moment lang beobachtete er Ian. Wie sehr er sich in ihm getäuscht hatte. Ian hatte ihm nie widersprochen, hatte ihm immer alles recht machen wollen und dann hatte er Merlin angegriffen. Niemand erhob die Hand gegen seinen Die...seinen Freund.

Arthur versuchte seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten und atmete tief durch. „Ian?", fragte er scharf.

Ian sah auf. „My Lord", antwortete er schwach und stand auf. „Lasst mich bitte erklären!"

„Gut, Ian", seufzte Arthur und bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich bin wirklich gespannt wie du dich erklären willst."

„My Lord", Ian räusperte sich verlegen. „Merlin ist ein Zauberer und ich hielt es für meine Pflicht...in Camelot ist Zauberei verboten...und ich dachte...vielleicht hat Merlin euch verzaubert...und..." stammelte er.

Arthur lachte trocken. „Also ziehst du es weiterhin vor zu lügen? Du hast gehört wie ich Merlin ein Zauberer nannte, also erzähle mir nicht, dass du mich warnen wolltest."

„My Lord...ich dachte, dass Merlin...immerhin habt Ihr ihn sofort wieder eingestellt." Ians Augen verdunkelten sich. „Jeder in der Stadt weiß, dass Ihr Euch über Euren Diener beschwert und lustig gemacht habt. Er ist es nicht wert."

Arthur schlug mit der Faust hart gegen die Zellentür, was Ian ängstlich zusammenzucken ließ. „Wer es wert ist mein Diener zu sein oder nicht, bestimme ich immer noch selbst", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Du hattest kein Recht Merlin anzugreifen und zu bedrohen und ihn auch noch glauben zu lassen, dass ich dich persönlich in sein Geheimnis einweihe. Wer weiß davon? Wem hast du schon von Merlin erzählt, du kleine Ratte?"

Ängstlich und erschrocken stolperte Ian zurück. „Ich...habe es niemandem erzählt. Ich wollte nur meine Arbeit zurück bekommen. Es war mir immer eine Ehre, Euer Diener zu sein, my Lord."

Erleichtert senkte Arthur den Kopf. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass das die Wahrheit ist."

„Sire, ich schwöre, dass niemand etwas weiß. Was habt Ihr jetzt vor?", fragte Ian verstört.

„Du wirst erst einmal im Kerker bleiben. Im Augenblick stellst du eine Gefahr für Camelot dar. Selbstverständlich ist dir jeglicher Besuch untersagt", antwortete Arthur entschieden.

„Sire, es tut mir wirklich leid", flüsterte Ian und sank wieder auf das Strohlager zurück.

„Das glaube ich dir sogar, aber meine Entscheidung steht fest", sagte Arthur bestimmt und verließ den Kerker.

Ian starrte ihm nach, sein Herz voller Hass.

xxxx

Merlin stand am Fenster und beobachtete wie sich dunkle Regenwolken zu einem tosenden Gewitter zusammenschlossen.

Als ein Blitz über den Himmel zuckte, gefolgt von grollendem Donner, fuhr er zusammen

und prallte gegen Arthurs gestählte Brust.

Erschrocken drehte Merlin sich um und sah wie Arthur ihn belustigt ansah.

Hastig wich Merlin zurück. „Und habt...hast du mit Ian geredet? Was hat er gesagt?"

„Er sagt, dass er niemanden von deiner Magie erzählt hat und ich glaube ihm. Ich hatte fast Mitleid mit ihm, wie er da in dieser Zelle saß und vor sich hin stammelte."

„Mitleid?" krächzte Merlin. „Der hätte mich am liebsten umgebracht." Missmutig verschränkte Merlin die Arme vor der Brust.

Arthur grinste: „Ich denke vorher hättest du ihm einen Fluch an den Hals gehegt. Gut, dass ich noch rechtzeitig gekommen bin."

„Da fällt mir ein", begann Merlin, „warum bist du überhaupt schon wach?"

Arthurs Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich. „Ich... Ich hatte wieder einen Albtraum und als ich aufgewacht bin und aus dem Fenster sah, beobachtete ich wie Ian dich zu Boden stieß."

„Was?" Verwirrt trat Merlin näher. „Aber wieso? Ich habe dir doch die Wahrheit gesagt, und..."

„Merlin, beruhige dich. Es war der erste Albtraum seit dieser Nacht im Thronsaal. Er hat sicherlich nichts zu bedeuten."

Zweifelnd sah Merlin ihn an doch bevor er noch etwas fragen konnte, sagte Arthur: „Du könntest mir endlich mein Frühstück bringen."

„Dein Frühstück?", fragte er verwirrt bis er begriff, „Natürlich, Sire! Habt Ihr irgendwelche Wünsche?"

„Kein Obst, kein Gemüse. Würstchen wären toll", überlegte Arthur.

„Sofort, Sire." Merlin machte eine spöttische Verbeugung und lief zur Tür.

Das Kissen, das Arthur ihm hinterher warf, traf nur den Türrahmen. Als Arthur alleine war, sank er auf einen Stuhl. Der Tag hatte kaum begonnen und schon war so viel passiert. Der Albtraum, den er gehabt hatte, hatte ihn Schweiß überströmt hochfahren lassen. Er hatte geträumt, dass er Merlin zum Tod verurteilt und auch noch gelacht hatte, als der Henker das Beil geschwungen hatte. Und dann war er zum Fenster gewankt, um frische Luft zu bekommen und hatte Ian gesehen, der Merlin zu Boden gestoßen hatte. Frustriert fuhr Arthur sich durch die Haare. Er musste sich unbedingt abreagieren.

Als Merlin mit einem Teller voller Würstchen und einem Krug Wasser zurück kam saß Arthur bereits am Tisch.

„My Lord, Euer Frühstück", rief Merlin übertrieben höflich und stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab. „Darf ich Euch etwas Wasser eingießen?"

„Sehr gerne, mein lieber Merlin!", spielte Arthur das Spiel mit, „Mir scheint ich hätte dir schon viel früher das Du anbieten sollen."

Merlin füllte den Kelch mit Wasser und wollte ihn Arthur reichen. Im gleichen Moment hob Arthur die Hand, um nach dem Kelch zu greifen. Der Kelch rutschte und knallte auf den Tisch. Wasser ergoss sich über die warmen Würstchen. Schnell versuchte Merlin den Kelch wieder aufzustellen. Dabei berührte er Arthurs Hand. Er sah hoch und starrte direkt in Arthurs blaue Augen. Arthur starrte zurück und zog schnell die Hand weg als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Merlin fühlte wie die Röte ihm ins Gesicht schoss. Hektisch griff er nach der Serviette und begann die Würstchen trocken zu tupfen.

„Es tut mir leid, Arthur...das war nur ein dummes Missgeschick", stammelte er.

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf um sich aus der Starre zu lösen. „Schon gut, Merlin. Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du keinen Fehler mehr gemacht hättest."

Enttäuscht ließ Merlin die Serviette sinken. „Und mich hätte es gewundert, wenn du dir deine Bemerkung verkniffen hättest."

„Vorsicht, Merlin. Ich bin immer noch der König", sagte Arthur scharf aber konnte ein Grinsen nicht ganz verhindern.

„Selbstverständlich, Sire. Wie könnte ich das je vergessen. Kein anderer zerreißt so viele Hemden, verliert so viele Socken, meckert ständig am Essen herum, und lässt seine Rüstung so verkommen, dass sie zum Schmied gebracht werden muss", stichelte Merlin.

„So kannst du doch nicht mit mir reden!", fuhr Arthur ihn an. „Mir scheint du warst schon zu lange nicht mehr im Kerker!"

Traurig senkte Merlin den Kopf. „So lange ist das nicht her...aber anscheinend hast du bereits vergessen, dass du mich... weg geschickt hast."

Arthur erbleichte. „Entschuldige, Merlin. Ich... ich hatte nicht nachgedacht, als ich das gesagt habe. So vieles hat sich verändert seitdem..."

Merlin brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zustande. „Dass du Leute gerne in den Kerker wirfst, wird sich wohl nie ändern."

„Ich habe das wirklich nicht ernst gemeint, Merlin. Diese ganze Situation... ist einfach neu für mich." Nervös stocherte Arthur in seinem Teller herum.

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich habe vielleicht auch etwas übertrieben", gab Merlin zu.

Arthur lächelte schwach und biss in ein Würstchen. „Ich will heute wieder trainieren - aber allein. Bereitest bitte alles Nötige vor!"

„Heute? Bei diesem Wetter?", rief Merlin entgeistert aus. Wie zur Antwort krachte Donner über den Himmel.

„Ja, ich habe bereits gestern nicht trainiert. Außerdem greift der Feind auch nicht nur bei schönem Wetter an."

„Natürlich, Sire..." erwiderte Merlin und machte sich daran, Arthurs Rüstung zurecht zu legen.

„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?", fragte Arthur plötzlich.

„Was denn?" Überrascht blickte Merlin zu Arthur.

„Wo sind die Goldmünzen, die ich dir für den Schmied gegeben habe?"

„Oh...hier ist der Rest." Merlin griff in seine Hosentasche und holte den Beutel hervor.

Arthur wog das Säckchen prüfend in der Hand und sah schließlich hinein. „Merlin? Wo ist das restliche Geld?", fragte er drohend.

„Ich habe nur den Schmied bezahlt", verteidigte sich Merlin.

„Du willst mir also sagen, dass die Reparatur meiner Rüstung ein halbes Vermögen gekostet hat?"

Verunsichert schielte Merlin zu Arthur. „Der Schmied hat wirklich lange an der Rüstung arbeiten müssen, und..."

„Und deshalb gibst du ihm den Lohn für eine ganze Woche? Ein Glück, dass du nicht mein Schatzmeister bist, Merlin, wenn du dich sogar schon von Tom über den Tisch ziehen lässt!", sagte Arthur abfällig.

„Dann hättet Ihr mir eben nicht so viel Geld mitgeben dürfen..._Sire_", entgegnete Merlin gereizt.

Seufzend ließ Arthur den Beutel auf den Tisch fallen und aß schweigend sein Frühstück weiter. Merlin beobachtete ihn verstohlen. Es schmerzte ihn, dass er Arthur ständig verärgerte und enttäuschte.

Nach einiger Zeit stand Arthur auf. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen ob die Rüstung ihr Geld wert ist."

Merlin funkelte ihn an, reichte ihm dann aber wortlos das Kettenhemd.

Arthur beobachtete Merlin nachdenklich als er ihm schließlich die Armschienen fest zog. „Warum tust du das, Merlin? Warum lässt du dich weiterhin von mir herumkommandieren, obwohl du solche... Kräfte besitzt?"

Merlin zog die lederne Schnalle fester. „Machen mich meine Kräfte zu einem besseren Menschen? Zu einem Menschen, der über andere bestimmen darf? Ich denke nicht, Arthur. Meine Aufgabe ist es, Euch gute Dienste zu leisten. Und das werde ich bis an mein Lebensende tun."

„Du bist wirklich bemerkenswert, Merlin. Ich glaube dich zu kennen und entdecke doch immer wieder ganz neue Seiten an dir."

Sanft lächelte Merlin und trat zurück. „Braucht Ihr Euer Schwert, Sire?"

Auch Arthur musste lächeln, als er Merlin das Schwert aus der Hand nahm. „Ja, danke, Merlin."

„Bist du sicher, dass du da raus willst?", fragte Merlin und sah zum Fenster. Der Regen prasselte laut gegen die Scheiben.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Merlin. Los, komm mit!", er klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken und öffnete die Tür.

Verständnislos schüttelte Merlin den Kopf. „Wer muss Eure Kleidung waschen, Eure Stiefel putzen und die Rüstung polieren, Sire?", rief er Arthur hinterher.

„Du, Merlin! Und wenn du dich nicht bald beeilst lass ich mir noch viel mehr für dich einfallen!", hörte er Arthurs Stimme, die sich immer weiter entfernte.

xxxx

Seufzend folgte Merlin ihm. Der Boden war durchgeweicht und matschig. Merlin holte aus der Waffenkammer eine der Strohpuppen und hängte sie auf. Er hoffte, dass Arthur wenigstens darauf verzichtete, ihn zur Zielscheibe zu machen.

Arthur zog sein Schwert und begann auf die Puppe einzuschlagen. Wieder und wieder übte er Schwertangriffe ohne müde oder langsamer zu werden.

Merlin stand etwas abseits und beobachtete ihn. Er fror fürchterlich und seine Kleidung war bereits vollständig durchweicht. Seine Finger versuchte er zu wärmen indem er warme Luft in seine Faust blies. Arthur schien ihn nicht zu beachten. Würde er es merken, wenn er sich etwas mit Magie wärmte?

Arthur wischte sich kurz über die nasse Stirn und holte dann erneut aus. Merlin hob seine Hände an die Lippen und murmelte leise:"Onhǽte þá hands." Seine Hände wurden von angenehmer Wärme durchströmt.

Arthur schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Der Regen und die Kälte machten ihm offensichtlich nichts aus. Manchmal fragte Merlin sich, wie oft Arthur seine wahren Gefühle und Gedanken hatte verstecken müssen, weil es sich für einen Prinzen nicht schickte, Schwäche zu zeigen. Arthur war ein Kämpfer. Ein Krieger. Bereit für das zu sterben, an das er glaubte. Eigentlich waren sie gar nicht so verschieden. Er konnte es nicht mehr leugnen: Er liebte Arthur. „Warum verliebe ich mich immer in die Falschen?", flüsterte er.

In diesem Moment drehte Arthur sich um. Er musterte Merlin kurz, der noch immer am ganzen Körper zitterte. „Hast du gesehen? Mitten ins Herz", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja, Arthur", lächelte Merlin zurück. „Mitten ins Herz..."

Arthur rückte seine nassen Handschuhe zurecht und widmete sich wieder der schon ziemlich ramponierten Strohpuppe. Merlin hinter sich zu wissen, stärkte und beruhigte ihn. Merlin wich nicht von seiner Seite. Selbst jetzt im Gewittersturm harrte er aus. Einen besseren Freund konnte er sich nicht wünschen. „Einen Freund?", wiederholte er für sich. „Oder doch mehr..."

Merlin wischte sich die tropfenden Haare aus der Stirn. Wie lange wollte Arthur noch trainieren? Er würde sich erkälten. Ob er seinen Wärmezauber über Arthur aussprechen sollte, um ihn vor der eisigen Kälte zu bewahren?

Arthur hustete, ließ das Schwert sinken und kam auf ihn zu. „Ich glaube, es reicht für heute. Merlin, kannst du..", begann er und sah ihn an. Zitternd hob Merlin den Kopf.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte Arthur überflüssigerweise.

„Nein", sagte Merlin sarkastisch und lächelte: „Warum sollte mir kalt sein? Wir stehen hier seit Stunden in der Kälte, es regnet sintflutartig und..."

Arthur war plötzlich ganz nah. Der Regen prasselte auf seine Rüstung. Wasser lief über seine Wangen und Merlin spürte die Wärme, die von dem schwer atmenden König ausging.

Merlin hielt die Luft an. In Arthurs Augen lag ein seltsamer Ausdruck. Verwirrung, Stolz und Liebe. Er griff nach Merlins Jacke, zog seinen Freund noch näher an sich heran. „Arthur", flüsterte Merlin. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, seine Gedanken verschwammen, als Arthur ihn küsste. Seine Augen funkelten orange, bevor er sie schloss. Arthurs Lippen waren kalt. Sein Kuss unsicher und unbeholfen.

Erschrocken stolperte Arthur zurück. „Merlin, ich... Ich wollte nicht... Es war nur..", stammelte er.

Langsam öffnete Merlin die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über dir Lippen, um den Kuss nachzuschmecken, aber der Regen hatte jede Erinnerung bereits abgewaschen und davon gespült.

Scheu ging er auf den König zu: „Arthur..." Er legt ihm sanft seine Hand auf die nasse Wange. War es nur der Regen oder weinte Arthur? Arthur schlug seine Hand weg und stolperte einen Schritt zurück. „Es tut mir leid... Ich hätte nicht..."

Verletzt sah Merlin ihn an. „Arthur... du musst dich nicht entschuldigen..."

Arthur fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Merlin, ich weiß nicht, was da gerade..."

Bevor Arthur den Satz beenden konnte, lief Merlin auf ihn zu, schlang beide Arme um ihn und küsste ihn stürmisch. Seine Lippen schienen wie Feuer zu brennen, der Kuss war leidenschaftlicher und intensiver.

Als Merlin spürte, dass Arthur den Kuss nicht unterbrach sondern ihn sogar erwiderte, floss eine einzelne Träne aus seinem Auge über seine Wange und vermischte sich mit dem Regen.

Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander. Betreten sah Arthur zu Boden. „Also...ich muss jetzt dringend zurück ins Trockene", sagte er kaum hörbar.

„Ja... Natürlich!", Merlin kratzte sich verlegen am Ohr. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf dir Strohpuppe, die kaum noch als solche zu erkennen war. Der ganze Boden war mit Strohhalmen übersät und der Sack hing nass und schlaff herunter. „Ich vermute, dass ich die nicht mehr aufräumen muss?", fragte er grinsend.

Arthur bedachte ihn mit einem schiefen Blick. „Wenn du es vorziehst, noch länger im Regen zu bleiben..."

xxxx

In Arthurs Gemächern angekommen ging Merlin gleich zum Kleiderschrank und suchte ihm trockene und warme Kleidung heraus.

Arthur legte sein Schwert auf den Tisch. „Merlin...du...du solltest dir auch trockene Sachen anziehen, nicht, dass du krank wirst...", wehrte er ihn ab, als Merlin ihm mit der Rüstung helfen wollte.

„Ach, ich werde nicht so schnell krank, Arthur", antwortete Merlin und griff nach seinem Arm um die Schienen zu lösen.

„Du sollst mich alleine lassen", herrschte Arthur ihn an und zog seinen Arm weg. „Außerdem tropfst du mir meinen Fußboden voll..", fügte er hinzu, weil ihm der Wutausbruch leid tat.

„Aber ich... Ja, Sire. Ich komme dann später wieder." Mit einem letzten Blick auf Arthur verließ Merlin den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zu Gaius Kammer.

Merlin schälte sich aus seiner nassen Jacke und hängte sie in seiner Kammer auf die Leine. Ohne sich viele Gedanken zu machen, trocknete er seine Kleidung mit Magie und ließ sich dann auf sein Bett fallen.

Arthur hatte ihn geküsst. Arthur hatte ihn tatsächlich geküsst. Hieß das, dass er stärkere Gefühle für ihn hegte? Aber...Arthur war der König. Ein Angeber. Ein Krieger, der mit Muskeln spielte und eine Armee von Rittern kommandierte. Arthur hatte jeder hübschen Prinzessin, die Camelot besuchte, schöne Augen gemacht. Verbittert erinnerte Merlin sich an die Ausflüge und Picknicks, die er vorbereitet und begleitet hatte. Arthur konnte keinen Mann lieben. Aber warum hatte er ihn geküsst? Was sollte er nun tun?

xxxx

Arthur stand in den trockenen Kleidern, die Merlin auf dem Bett liegen gelassen hatte, vor dem Spiegel und rubbelte sich mit einem Handtuch die Haare trocken.

Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Wieso hatte er Merlin geküsst? Ausgerechnet Merlin. Arthur ließ das Handtuch sinken, stützte sich mit den Händen ab und starrte sein Spiegelbild an. Er hatte noch nie zuvor einen Mann geküsst. Warum sollte er auch? Aber schon allein der Gedanke an den Kuss im Regen entfachte ein unstillbares Verlangen in ihm. Seine Lippen waren so sanft und zart gewesen und die Berührung so unbeschreiblich schön. Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte diese Gefühle nicht zulassen. Aber Merlin war nicht angewidert gewesen. Merlin hatte ihn nicht ausgelacht, oder beschimpft. Merlin hatte ihn auch geküsst. Mit so viel mehr Liebe und Hoffnung. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sein Diener und Freund sich in ihn verliebt hatte? Konnte es sein, dass auch er sich...

Plötzlich klopfte Jemand an die Tür und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Schnell fuhr Arthur sich über das Gesicht. „Ja?", fragte er, als sich die Tür öffnete. „Lancelot? Was gibt es?"

Der Ritter trat nach einer leichten Verbeugung ein. „Sire, ich... störe ich?", fragte er und sah Arthur besorgt an.

„Nein...nein", sagte Arthur abwesend. „Was ist denn?"

„Nun ja, ich habe Euch vorhin bei diesem Wetter trainieren sehen und Merlin..."

Arthur fühlte, dass er rot wurde. „Merlin hat seine Pflichten als mein Diener wahr genommen. Er ist wirklich sehr bemüht. Vielleicht war es falsch von mir, ihn als einen Idioten und Nichtsnutz zu bezeichnen. Er ist...auf seine Art...besonders", sagte er leise.

Lancelot schloss die Tür und trat zögernd näher. „Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, Sire.. Es ist nur... Merlin hatte gestern noch so glücklich gewirkt... Und heute trainiert Ihr stundenlang und lasst ihn im Regen stehen. Ich habe mich gefragt ob das vielleicht mit Merlin zu tun hat - mit... seinen Fähigkeiten."

„Was willst du damit sagen? Ich habe Merlin nicht bestraft, weil er Magie hat!", rief Arthur aufgebracht, doch dann wurde seine Stimme ganz sanft: „Er ist glücklich. Ihm geht es gut... hier bei mir."

„Vergebt mir, Sire. Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht", antwortete Lancelot entschuldigend und wandte sich zur Tür. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal um: „Oder ist es... weil Ihr befürchtet er könnte seine Pflichten vernachlässigen jetzt wo er eine Freundin hat? Ich bin mir sicher Merlin..."

Geschockt schnappte Arthur nach Luft. „Merlin hat keine Freundin. Lancelot, was redest du da?"

„Oh ich wusste nicht, dass er es Euch nicht gesagt hat, Sire. Vielleicht solltet Ihr da besser Merlin selbst fragen." erwiderte Lancelot nervös.

Arthur spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Herzgegend, gefolgt von rasender Wut. Er hatte Merlin geküsst! Und ihm hatte der Kuss nichts bedeutet. Nein, er hatte ihn sogar noch lächerlich gemacht, als er den Kuss erwidert hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die ganze Zeit nur an seine Freundin gedacht. Zähneknirschend presste Arthur hervor: „Nein, Lancelot. Es ist gut, dass du mir davon erzählst. Ich muss wissen, mit wem Merlin ... verkehrt. Schließlich ist er mein Diener."

Lancelot senkte leicht den Kopf. „Sire, bitte bestraft Merlin nicht für mein unüberlegtes Einmischen. Er hätte es Euch sicherlich gesagt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur Angst davor wie Ihr reagieren könnten."

Arthur sah Lancelot lange an. „Bin ich wirklich ein so schlechter König? Ich will und werde Merlin nicht bestrafen... Ich habe nur gedacht, er vertraut mir... und er ist von nun an ehrlich zu mir. Aber wahrscheinlich habe ich mal wieder von ihm täuschen lassen."

„Ihr seid der beste und gerechteste König, den Camelot sich wünschen kann - wer weiß das besser als Merlin und ich? Bitte sprecht mit ihm. Er würde Euch niemals belügen wenn es nicht wirklich notwendig wäre."

„Danke, Lancelot. Ich werde mit Merlin reden. Wenn es sonst nichts zu besprechen gibt, lass mich bitte allein." Arthur ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und setzte sich.

„Sire", Lancelot verneigte sich kurz, warf einen letzten besorgten Blick auf den König und ging.

Arthur konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Merlin hatte eine Freundin. Wie lange ging das wohl schon? Wie hatte er die überhaupt kennen gelernt? Er wich doch kaum von seiner Seite! Wieder stachen Eifersucht und Enttäuschung schmerzhaft in sein Herz. Aber sie hatten sich doch geküsst...

xxxx

Leise öffnete sich die Tür und Merlin trat schüchtern ein. „Arthur?"

Arthur sah ihn nicht an, sondern griff nach einem Tuch, um den Schmutz von seinem Schwert zu reiben.

„Arthur, lass mich das machen", sagte Merlin schnell und griff nach dem Stofffetzen.

Wortlos ließ Arthur ihn Schwert und Lumpen an sich nehmen. Vorsichtig und genau reinigte Merlin das wertvolle Schwert. „Ich werde deine nassen Kleider gleich in die Küche zum Trocknen bringen", schlug Merlin vor.

„Ja, mach das", antworte Arthur abwesend. „Dann kannst du dich auch gleich um das Mittagessen kümmern."

„Natürlich...Sire", sagte Merlin und warf Arthur einen zerknirschten Blick zu. Es musste mit dem Kuss zu tun haben. Warum hatte er das nur getan? Merlin sammelte die nassen Kleidungsstücke auf und ließ Arthur alleine.

Als Merlin mit einem Teller voller dampfender Kartoffeln und Bratenstücke zurück in Arthurs Gemächer kam saß Arthur unverändert am Tisch. Er sah nur kurz auf als Merlin das Teller vor ihm abstellte.

Merlin räusperte sich verlegen. „Arthur, was da vorhin...passiert ist..."

„...hatte nichts zu bedeuten, Merlin", wurde er harsch von Arthur unterbrochen.

„Was?" Überrascht und entsetzt fuhr Merlin zusammen. „Aber...du...du hast mich zuerst geküsst!"

„Ich bin... im Schlamm ausgerutscht und... vergiss einfach, was vorhin geschehen ist, Merlin."

„Vergessen?", wiederholte Merlin verwirrt. „Aber..." Merlin seufzte und ließ niedergeschlagen die Schultern hängen. „Gestern war noch alles gut und heute...was habe ich denn falsch gemacht?"

„Was du falsch gemacht hast?", lachte Arthur sarkastisch auf. „Du hast das getan, was du all die Jahre getan hast... mich belogen und betrogen. Was spielst du für ein Spiel mit mir, Merlin?"

„Ich...ich verstehe nicht." Merlin wurde ganz blass und er stolperte rückwärts bis er an Arthurs Schrank prallte. „Ich war ehrlich mit dir, Arthur."

Arthur stand auf und ging langsam auf Merlin zu. „Denkst du nicht, dass du mich genug lächerlich gemacht hast? Ich hab genug. Geh Merlin, ich will dich heute nicht mehr sehen", antwortete er kalt.

„Aber Arthur...was soll das? Ich habe dich nicht lächerlich gemacht. Bitte...erklär mir, was los ist", Merlins Stimme brach. Heiße Tränen schwammen in seinen Augen.

Arthur sah aus dem Fenster um Merlin nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen. „Lass mich jetzt endlich allein und geh zu deiner Freundin, Merlin."

„Meiner..." Merlin verstummte. Oh nein...Lancelot. Lancelot musste Arthur von seiner sogenannten Freundin erzählt haben. Mit dem Ärmel wischte er sich über das Gesicht. „Sire", flüsterte er und verließ Arthur, der noch immer aus dem Fenster starrte.

Was sollte er tun? Schon wieder hatte er Arthur durch seine Dummheit verletzt. Aber hieß das, dass Arthur sich wirklich in ihn... verliebt hatte? Einen Diener? Einen Zauberer? Einen... Mann? Er konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten die Tür aufzureißen und Arthur alles zu erklären und ihm seine Liebe zu gestehen. So verletzt wie Arthur eben ausgesehen hatte würde er ihn jetzt niemals anhören und schon gar nicht glauben. Vielleicht sollte er erst zu Lancelot und ihn fragen, was er Arthur alles verraten hatte. Mit schnellen Schritten lief er zum Quartier des Ritters.

xxxx

Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte er in das Zimmer. Erschrocken zog Lancelot sein Schwert und drehte sich um.

„Merlin? Was ist los?", fragte er verwirrt, als Merlin seine Hand hob und den Ritter wütend anfunkelte.

„Du hast Arthur erzählt, dass ich eine Freundin habe?"

Lancelot ließ das Schwert sinken. „Du warst so glücklich und ich dachte...als ich euch da draußen im Regen gesehen habe...Arthur verlangt zu viel von dir. Du bist nicht sein Sklave..."

„Wie Arthur mich behandelt geht dich nichts an, Lancelot. Du... Du hast alles kaputt gemacht!", sagte er zornig und versuchte die Tränen, die erneut in ihm hochstiegen, wegzublinzeln.

„Aber ich verstehe das nicht." Vorsichtig ging Lancelot einen Schritt auf Merlin zu. „Hat der König etwas gegen deine Freundin? Du hast ein Recht darauf, glücklich zu sein."

„Es ist kompliziert..", Merlin wurde ruhiger und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, „und nein ich denke, ich hoffe, nicht, dass Arthur etwas gegen meine so genannte Freundin hat. „ Ein schwaches Grinsen spielte um seine Mundwinkel.

„Erklär's mir!", forderte Lancelot ihn heraus.

„Lancelot ich vertraue dir. Du hattest auch meine Magie geheim gehalten. Versprich mir bitte, dass das was ich dir jetzt sage unter uns bleiben wird." Als der Ritter nickte fuhr Merlin fort: „Diese Person von der ich da geredet habe... in... in die ich mich verliebt habe... ist Arthur." Er spürte wie er rot wurde und sah verlegen zu Boden. Zum ersten Mal hatte er laut ausgesprochen was er fühlte - und das auch noch vor Lancelot.

Lancelot starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Du...aber natürlich...du liebst Arthur. Ich liebe Arthur auch. Ich habe ihm meine Treue geschworen bis in den Tod. Ich werde immer voller Stolz für ihn kämpfen und..."

Merlin verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, Lancelot... nicht diese Art von Liebe... ich bin verliebt... in Arthur... ich liebe Männer."

„Männer?", wiederholte Lancelot leise. „Wieso? Schon immer? Oder hat das etwas mit deiner Magie zu tun?"

„Nein, das hat nichts mit meiner Magie zu tun. Manche Männer... lieben Männer", schmunzelte Merlin über Lancelots Unwissenheit. Plötzlich fiel es ihm leichter darüber zu reden.

„Oh", machte Lancelot. „Ich denke, ich verstehe...Liebe hat wohl ihre eigenen Regeln."

„Ja", grinste Merlin schief. „Aber bitte behalte das für dich. Wenn einer der anderen Ritter..."

„Sie würden wohl nicht so reagieren wie ich..", fiel Lancelot ihm ins Wort. „Du kannst mir vertrauen. Merlin, es tut mir leid, dass ich Arthur von deiner Freundin berichtet habe...Aber..." Plötzlich begann Lancelot zu grinsen. „Der König war nicht sauer, er war eifersüchtig. Merlin, heißt das, dass Arthur etwa auch..."

Merlins Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ich glaube schon. Sprich ihn aber bitte nicht darauf an. Es ist so schon kompliziert genug."

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Ich hoffe, dass du das Missverständnis aufklären kannst. Es war wirklich dumm von mir. Ich möchte nur, dass du glücklich bist, Merlin. Und wenn du es mit Arthur bist, dann habe ich nichts dagegen", sagte Lancelot und umarmte Merlin kurz.

„Danke! Ich... werde es dann noch einmal bei Arthur versuchen."

„Merlin", begann Lancelot, nachdem der junge Zauberer sich bereits umgedreht hatte, „viel Erfolg. Arthur hat ein gutes Herz und ich denke, er mag dich sehr."

„Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast", erwiderte Merlin und schloss die Tür.

Draußen atmete Merlin tief durch. Lancelot hatte ihm neuen Mut gegeben und er wusste nun, dass er sich wirklich in Arthur verliebt hatte. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass Arthur ihm verzeihen würde und ebenfalls etwas für ihn empfand. Vorsichtig klopfte Merlin an Arthurs Tür.

xxxx

„Ja?", fragte Arthur. Als sich die Tür öffnete verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht. „Merlin? Was willst du hier?"

„Arthur, ich muss mit dir reden. Ich habe keine Freundin", platzte es aus Merlin heraus. „Ich habe das nur Lancelot erzählt, weil er wissen wollte, warum ich so glücklich bin. Ja, ich habe mich verliebt. Aber in dich. Der Kuss vorhin...ich...ich habe das nur getan, weil ich mehr für dich empfinde als nur Freundschaft, Arthur."

Überrascht riss Arthur die Augen auf. „Keine Freundin? Ich meine... Merlin, was redest du da?"

„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Arthur Pendragon", sagte Merlin mit fester Stimme. Seine Wangen glühten rot.

Arthur sprang auf und lief nervös auf und ab. „Aber das geht nicht... du bist... wir sind... der Kuss." Plötzlich blieb er vor Merlin stehen. „Ich... ich glaube ich fühle dasselbe - für dich. Ist das... falsch?"

Lächelnd tastete Merlin nach Arthurs Händen und drückte sie sanft. „Es gibt kein richtig oder falsch, Arthur. Wichtig ist nur, was dir dein Herz sagt." Langsam führte er Arthurs Hände zu seiner Brust. „Was spürst du, Arthur?"

„Dein Herz", flüsterte Arthur. „Und... es schlägt genauso schnell wie meines."

Merlin seufzte. „Vielleicht soll es so sein, Arthur. Vielleicht ist das unsere wahre Bestimmung: füreinander da zu sein. Zusammen zu sein."

„Aber... Wie soll das funktionieren?", mit einem bedauernden Blick nahm Arthur seine Hände weg. „Wir sind zu verschieden."

Merlins Lächeln erlosch. „Weil du der König bist und ich nur ein einfacher Diener? Oder weil du ein Ritter bist und ich ein Zauberer? Ich bin dir nicht gut genug...ist es das?", fragte Merlin und sah auf seine Hände, die unangenehm prickelten.

„Merlin..", seufzend ließ sich Arthur wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. „Du ahnst gar nicht wie wichtig du mir bist, oder? Seit Tagen kann ich an nichts anderes denken als an dich und seit diesem Kuss..." Er ließ den Kopf sinken. „Wie stellst du dir das in Zukunft vor?"

Langsam machte Merlin einen Schritt auf Arthur zu und ging vor ihm in die Knie. „Du hast bisher immer einen Weg gefunden, Arthur. Du hast als König schon so viel verändert und zum Besseren gewendet. Du hast sogar meine Magie akzeptiert, obwohl du sie für böse und zerstörerisch gehalten hast. Wenn du wirklich mit mir zusammen sein willst, werden wir auch das schaffen." Ungeschickt wischte Merlin sich die Tränen weg, die ihm nun frei über die Wangen rannen.

„Ich will, Merlin. Natürlich will ich." Zaghaft nahm er Merlins Gesicht in seine Hände, wischte mit den Daumen die Tränen fort und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Arthur...immer ist alles so schwierig zwischen uns...und..", stammelte Merlin, doch da war Arthur auch schon aufgestanden, packte ihn sanft an den Schultern und zog ihn zu sich heran.

Langsam legte er seine Lippen auf Merlins und küsste ihn scheu.

Es war noch immer seltsam einen Mann zu küssen. Und doch wünschte er sich der Kuss würde nie enden. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, als er vorsichtig die Augen schloss, um sich ganz auf den Kuss zu konzentrieren. Merlins Lippen bebten. Eine Hand vergrub sich in seinem Haar. Die Lippen des Zauberers waren so weich und er schmeckte Merlins salzige Tränen darauf.

Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander. Arthurs Augen glänzten feucht und seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Er atmete tief durch. „Seit wann weißt du, dass du...dass du Männer liebst?", fragte er heiser.

Auch Merlins Gesicht glühte. „Schon immer... In Ealdor... Will..." , antwortete er traurig.

„Oh..", machte Arthur, weil ihm sonst nichts Besseres einfiel. „Ich...habe nie gedacht, dass ein Mann einen anderen so lieben kann. Du bist...der Erste, für den ich diese Gefühle habe."

Merlin ergriff seine Hand und küsste sie. In diesem Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür.

xxxx

Rasch zog Arthur die Hand weg. „Merlin", flüsterte er. „Das mit uns...das..." Doch da wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. „Sire", rief Gwaine fröhlich.

„Was gibt es denn so Dringendes?" Arthur versuchte sich seinen Ärger über die Störung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Percival und einige der Ritter sind soeben zurückgekehrt. Sie haben von Überfällen auf die Grenzdörfer berichtet. Die Räuberbanden werden immer dreister, Sire. Wir sollten dem Einhalt gebieten", sagte Gwaine und in seinen Augen funkelte Abenteuerlust.

Sofort wurde Arthur ernst und wandte sich an Merlin: „Hilf mir die Rüstung anzuziehen. Gwaine gib den Anderen Bescheid. Wir reiten in 20 Minuten los!"

„Verstanden, Sire", rief Gwaine und eilte davon. Merlin griff nach der Rüstung. „Ach und wenn du fertig bist, kümmere dich um Proviant, Decken und Verbandsmaterial. Und die Pferde müssen noch gesattelt werden", zählte Arthur auf, während Merlin ihm ins Kettenhemd half.

„Ja, Sire", antworte Merlin. Eben noch war alles so schön gewesen und plötzlich war Arthur wieder der König. „Es muss so sein!", sagte er zu sich selbst als er Arthur den Schwertgurt umlegte.

Arthur klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Danke, Merlin„ sagte er, bevor sich die Handschuhe überstreifte. Schwach lächelte Merlin, reichte ihm den Umhang und lief dann zu Gaius, um seine Sachen, Verbände, Salben und Heiltränke zu holen.

In den Stallungen stieß er auf Lancelot der ihn neugierig ansah. „Und, was hat er gesagt?", flüsterte er.

Merlin runzelte die Stirn, doch dann strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht. „Er liebt mich, Lancelot. Er liebt mich auch!"

„Na, siehst du", freute sich der Ritter, „Glückwunsch! Du hast auch endlich mal verdient glücklich zu sein!"

„Ja", sagte Merlin, „nur ist das Glück leider von kurzer Dauer." Behutsam strich er dem Pferd, das er gerade los band über die Nase.

„Warum? Was ist geschehen?", fragte Lancelot stirnrunzelnd.

„Ach nur weil wir uns jetzt um diese Räuberbande kümmern müssen, und weil niemand von unseren Gefühlen wissen darf." Merlin seufzte und führte die Pferde nach draußen.

Lancelot lief neben ihm her. „Aber das verstehst du doch, oder? Ihr habt sicherlich genügend Möglichkeiten allein zu sein", erwiderte Lancelot und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Arthur muss sich um die Ritter kümmern und überlegen wie wir vorgehen... Und ich... Ich muss mich um die Pferde, das Essen und das Feuer sorgen... Wir werden sicher kaum Zeit finden." Merlin sattelte Arthurs Pferd. „Und Arthur wird bestimmt nichts riskieren..."

Bevor Lancelot antworten konnte schritt Arthur die Treppe herunter.

xxxx

„Ritter von Camelot", begann der König, „wir können nicht zulassen, dass Räuber das Volk ängstigen und ihnen ihre wichtigen Vorräte stehlen. Deshalb reiten wir nach Longstead, um sie zu schützen. Mir nach!"

Merlin verdrehte die Augen und hielt Arthurs Pferd bis dieser aufgesessen war um sich gleich darauf selbst in den Sattel zu schwingen.

Außer Gwaine und Lancelot kamen noch Leon und zwei junge Ritter, die Merlin nur flüchtig kannte, mit.

Nach einigen Stunden wurde es dunkel und Arthur hob die Hand. „Hier machen wir Rast!"

Erleichtert stiegen die Ritter und Merlin ab. Es war kalt geworden und der Himmel stark bewölkt. Die Luft roch nach Schnee. „Merlin, geh und sammle Holz. Wenn du gekocht hast, gib den Pferden Wasser", befahl Arthur und die beiden jungen Ritter grinsten.

Seufzend entfernte sich Merlin etwas von den anderen und suchte nach geeignetem Brennholz.

Da begann es zu schneien. Kleine Flocken schwebten durch die lichten Baumkronen auf den Waldboden. Merlin zog seine dünne Jacke enger um sich und beeilte sich, genug Holz für ein wärmendes Feuer zu finden.

„Wo warst du denn so lang, Merlin?", fragte Arthur spöttisch als Merlin das gesammelte Holz geschichtet hatte und nun mit zitternden Fingern versuchte ein Feuer zu entfachen.

Die Ritter lachten. Nur Lancelot warf ihnen einen genervten Blick zu, bevor er zu Merlin ging und sich zu ihm beugte. „Ich mach das mit dem Feuer. Hol du schon mal das Wasser."

Mit einem dankbaren Blick gab er Lancelot die Feuersteine, griff sich einen Eimer und lief zu einem Bach, der in einiger Entfernung zu ihrem Lager entlang plätscherte.

Eiskristalle glitzerten auf den welken Blättern. Das Wasser war bitterkalt. Merlin zitterte mittlerweile am ganzen Körper, als er zurück zum Lager kam und das Wasser in den Topf schüttete. Die Ritter hatten sich in ihre Umhänge gehüllt und saßen nah am Feuer. Als Merlin einen Moment stehen blieb, um seinen klammen Finger zu wärmen, fuhr Arthur ihn an: „Die Pferde, Merlin..."

Zornig suchte Merlin seinen Blick um ihn stumm zu fragen warum er ihn so behandelte, aber Arthur beachtete ihn nicht weiter. „Ja, Sire", murmelte er als er sich mit dem leeren Eimer wieder auf dem Weg zum Bach machte.

Er verstand ja, dass er vor den Rittern Arthurs Diener zu sein hatte und er hatte auch kein Problem damit, aber warum konnte Arthur ihn nicht wenigstens etwas netter behandeln? Er hatte ihm vor wenigen Stunden seine Liebe gestanden. Das Wasser schwappte über den prall gefüllten Eimer und tropfte auf seine Hose und Stiefel. Zitternd und frierend gab er den Pferden zu saufen.

Er war erleichtert am warmen Feuer stehen zu können während er aus dem kochenden Wasser eine Suppe zubereitete.

Hungrig stürzten sich die Ritter auf das Essen. Als endlich niemand mehr einen Nachschlag forderte, nahm Merlin den Löffel und kratzte die kläglichen Reste aus dem Topf. Arthur beachtete ihn gar nicht, als er murmelte: „Ich werde dann mal das Geschirr spülen..."

Traurig sah er sein Spiegelbild im Bach an . Langsam glaubte er dass er sich den netten, liebevollen Arthur von vorhin nur eingebildet hatte.

Das kalte Wasser machte seine Finger ganz taub und er ließ den Kessel sinken, um seine Hände aneinander zu reiben. Plötzlich legten sich zwei warme Hände auf seine klammen Finger. „Komm, du hast genug getan für heute", sagte Arthur sanft.

Merlins Hände kribbelten unter Arthurs Berührung doch er zog sie ärgerlich weg. „Danke, Sire. Aber ich bin noch nicht mit meiner Arbeit fertig."

Aber Arthur ließ nicht locker, sondern griff Merlins Arm. „Ich sagte, du hast genug getan. Komm, Merlin."

Noch immer leicht verärgert aber auch neugierig wohin Arthur ihn führen würde folgte er dem König den Bach entlang.

Nervös blickte Arthur zurück, doch das Lager konnten sie nicht mehr sehen. Erleichtert umarmte er Merlin und presste sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter.

Merlin schmiegte sich eng an Arthur und streichelte sein Haar. Es war also doch keine Einbildung gewesen.

Langsam hob Arthur den Kopf und sah Merlin lange an. Sah in ihm den Mann, der ihm immer beistand, der sich von ihm erniedrigen ließ ohne sich zu beschweren, der alles tat, damit er zufrieden war und kaum an sich selbst dachte. „Oh, Merlin", seufzte Arthur, bevor er ihn zärtlich küsste.

Merlin schloss die Augen und genoss den Augenblick. Arthur der ihn hielt, ihn so sanft küsste. All seine Wut war wie weggeblasen.

Leidenschaftlich gab er sich dem Kuss hin, seine Hände wanderten tiefer, strichen sanft über Arthurs Nacken bis dieser erschauderte.

xxxx

„Arthur!" „Merlin!" hörten sie plötzlich Stimmen rufen. Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander. Die Ritter hatten einen Halbkreis um sie gebildet. Sie hatten ihre Schwerter gezückt und sie direkt auf Merlin und ihn gerichtet. „My Lord?", fragte Sir Leon. Unverständnis und Verwirrung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Merlin senkte den Kopf und starrte auf den Boden. „Nein", dachte er, „bitte nicht." Arthur räusperte sich umständlich. In seinem Magen tobte ein glühender Sturm. „Was gibt es?" „Wir dachten, die Räuber hätten euch überfallen, nachdem Ihr nicht mehr zurück gekommen seid", erklärte Leon mit stockender Stimme. „Aber anscheinend scheint es Euch ziemlich gut zu gehen", warf Gwaine ein und grinste schwach. „Es ist eine Schande", zischte einer der jungen Ritter. Arthur glaubte, dass sein Name Bors war. „Der Diener gehört bestraft."

Arthur war ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und räusperte sich. „Nun, wir... wurden nicht überfallen. Wir sollten alle zurück zum Lager gehen. Wir haben morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns!", sagte er bestimmt.

„Euer Diener hat Euch geküsst ", sagte nun der andere junge Ritter und machte einen Schritt auf Merlin zu, der ganz blass geworden war. Angst, Scham, Kälte, Hunger und Müdigkeit ließen ihn taumeln und er konnte sich gerade noch so auf den Beinen halten.

„Ich sagte, wir gehen zum Lager", fuhr Arthur den Jungen an und trat ihm in den Weg. „In diesen Wäldern schleicht eine Bande von Wegelagerern herum, die sich freuen würde uns hier so abgelenkt vorzufinden. Ich werde mich selbst um diese Angelegenheit kümmern." Entschieden stieß er Merlin voran, wobei Lancelot und Gwaine ihm sofort Platz machten.

Schweigend erreichten sie das Lager. Merlin nahm seine Decke, rollte sie ein wenig abseits des Feuers aus und legte sich hin. Schnell biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen.

„Ich werde die erste Wache übernehmen", verkündete Arthur und setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm am Feuer. Er sah zu Merlin, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag. Wie gerne hätte er ihn jetzt in den Arm genommen und ihm gesagt, dass alles gut würde.

Die Ritter schliefen nach und nach ein. Ihr lautes Schnarchen dröhnte viel zu laut in der Stille der Nacht. Merlin starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er fand keinen Schlaf. Egal, was er tat, es war falsch. Er brachte Arthur ständig in Bedrängnis. Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, er wäre nie mehr nach Camelot zurück gekehrt?

Arthur stocherte in Gedanken versunken mit einem Stock im Feuer herum. Warum war er nur so leichtsinnig gewesen? Wie konnte er Merlin so unnötig in Gefahr bringen? Er hätte sich besser unter Kontrolle haben müssen. Frustriert warf er den Stock ins Feuer und stand auf. Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Knacken und Rascheln hinter sich. Alarmiert zog er sein Schwert und sah sich um.

Besorgt blieb sein Blick auf Merlin heften. Sein Freund hatte sich auf der Decke zusammengerollt und rührte sich nicht. „Merlin?", flüsterte er, doch da wurde er plötzlich von hinten gepackt. Eine Hand wurde auf seinen Mund gepresst. Jemand schlug ihm das Schwert aus der Hand.

Merlin drehte sich um: „Arthur? Ich...". Doch der König war verschwunden. Erschrocken rappelte er sich auf. „Arthur, wo bist..." Er spürte einen dumpfen Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf und plötzlich umfing ihn Dunkelheit.


End file.
